The 13th Quarter Quell
by CJstoriesandobsessions
Summary: The 13th Quarter Quell. Designed to have three ecosystems in the arena. One a frozen wasteland. One a perfect paradise. One a burning desert. This year, the tributes are all male for the Quarter Quell. Each tribute has their own reason to live, some better than most. The tributes, all men, are prepared to survive. But nothing can prepare them for what they are going to face.
1. Tribute Form

A/N: The tribute form. Send via PM, any tributes submitted via reviews will be rejected. Make sure your tribute is male.

**ALL DISTRICTS ARE TAKEN**

**General**

Name:

Gender:

Age:

District:

Appearance:

Personality:

History:

Family/Friends/Enemies/Girlfriend:

Hobbies:

**Hunger Games**

Reaped/Volunteered (If reaped, how does he react? If volunteered, why?):

Reaping outfit:

Interview outfit:

Interview angle:

Cornucopia strategy:

District Token:

Romance?

Alliances?

Preferred death:

Games strategy:

Weapon of choice:

**Other**

Anything else i should know:


	2. The Tributes

**The Tributes of the Male Arena:**

**District 1 Boy: **Horace "Havoc" Stark - Age 17 - sent by** SeekerDraconis**

**District 1 Boy: **Drusus "Draco" Hoult - Age 18 - sent by** SeekerDraconis**

**District 2 Boy: **Mars Aemillanus - Age 18 - sent by **Ventus020 ****  
**

**District 2 Boy: **Kaleb Tides - Age 17 - sent by** Susie3876**

**District 3 Boy: **Declan Kingsley - Age 17 - sent by** SeekerDraconis**

**District 3 Boy: **Nitro Klendine - Age 16 - sent by** cato and clove 101**

**District 4 Boy: **Nalin Shyr - Age 16 - sent by **ramitora22**

**District 4 Boy: **Helix Van - Age 12 - sent by **clove and cato 101**

******District 5 Boy: **John Smith "Nameless Guy" - Age 15 - sent by****** Susie3876**

**District 5 Boy:** Hunter Viral - Age 17 - sent by **CJWitmer7**

**************District 6 Boy:** Dylan Harkness - Age 16 - sent by **Doctor Padfoot**

**************District 6 Boy:** Shine Konrad Wiggin - Age 18 - sent by me. Relax he'll die on the first day!

**************District 7 Boy:** Winter Hostage - Age 17 - sent by **clove and cato 101**

**************District 7 Boy:** Kovu Ivy - Age 18 - sent by **Summers Sky**

**************District 8 Boy:** Andrew Shauve - Age 12 - sent by me. Relax he'll die at the bloodbath!

**************District 8 Boy: **Jaden Reeds - Age 14 -************** Susie3876**

**************District 9 Boy: **Skylar Glass - Age 16 - sent by************** CJWitmer7**

**************District 9 Boy: **Charlie Lampar - Age 13 - sent by me. Relax, he'll die on second day!

**************District 10 Boy: **Toxic Lyse - Age 18 - sent by************** CJWitmer**

**************District 10 Boy: **Morpheus Harveys - Age 18 - sent by************** Summers Sky**

**************District 11 Boy: **Zaria Paska - Age 17 - sent by************** LuvsDumbledee97**

**************District 11 Boy:** Emarta Lundasmith - Age 15 - sent by **ashlee26babe**

**************District 12 Boy: **Alex Tarz - Age 15 - sent by************** tarazz**

**************District 12 Boy: **Matty Walsh - Age 14 - sent by************** WhatHappenedToGeorge**

Send away! Tributes submitted by reviews will be rejected!

~Josh


	3. A Prologue: The Arena

**A Prologue To The 13th Quarter Quell: The Arena**

* * *

President Magnus walks into the GameMaker HeadQuarters. It hurts my head to wonder why he wants to see me. Its obvious that he does, why else would he be here.

"Skorpii Redparth? A word please." says President Magnus in an arrogant tone.

I walk out from the control board and abandon my fellow GameMakers.

"Yes, Sir?" I ask with a hint of sarcasm.

"We need to talk." He stares me down with his grey eyes.

I lead Magnus to the roof of GMHQ. I pour out two glasses of wine and hand one to him.

"So. What are we to be discussing?" I say.

Magnus sits down on the seat. "The Games. All the Tributes are male, due to the Quarter Quell. What is the plan of the arena this year?"

I sip away at my glass of wine, and take out my iGlass512. The pure clear glass comes to life at my touch. A soft blue light ignites and my plan for the arena fades on to life. A gigantic circle, much like the size of the second Quarter Quell. Its basically a huge circle that contains a frozen mountain, with no food trees or life. Its a frozen wasteland. The Cornucopia sits on a completely flat ground of snow. I flick through each day. On the fifth day the snow melts and it becomes a beautiful land, full of green and lush. Edible food grows all over the place. Fresh water springs alive. Flowers and animals everywhere. By the tenth day, it becomes hotter and hotter, plants dry up, animals die. It becomes a burning desert with intense heat and no water. But the last day, oh how the tributes will bask in it.

"So basically it starts out as a snowy mountainous area, then it changes to a incredible land filled with plants, trees, animals, food. Five days of that and then it becomes a burning desert." I tell President Magnus But on the last day, of the final two tributes, it will rain heavily, the arena will flood. The last tributes will drink as much as possible before they realise I'm flooding their arena. I do hope they can swim." I continue.

He stares at the iGlass512, He's probably imagining the arena. I mean, I can, I designed it.

"Skorpii, that is the most interesting arena i have seen in a long while. I look forward to it. I shall talk with you later" he says and he leaves alone with only his words. I drink the rest of my wine and head back to GMHQ. I have already created the dirt/stone basis of the mountain. I adjust a lever and press a few buttons. The cameras that are already installed show me that the temperature drops and that an infusion of frozen air and pure white snow as begun to fall. Oh this is going to be interesting.

* * *

**So? Do you like the arena? I love it. It came to me not minutes ago. So i decided to give you all a teaser to the story. Are we excited? Good luck my tributes and may the odds be ever in your favour :)**

**~Josh**


	4. A Prologue: The Jabbersnatch

**A Prologue To The 13th Quarter Quell: The New Muttation, The Jabbersnatch**

* * *

The new mutation was powerful, strong, dangerous, and carnivorous. Using my fingers to add detail or edit anything I didn't want on this new powerful mutt. It was my mutt, mine. I had created it, and nothing but my blood thirst went in to creating it. It had short, silky white fur. Enormous dagger-like teeth, pure metal claws at least two feet long and one inch thick. It eyes, black as night. Enlarging the size of it so it was at least two times the size of the largest tribute.

This thing was to be feared, it could kill any tribute easy. It lived in the cold snow and blended in like anything, in fact it could be right in front of you and you wouldn't notice. It lived on the meat of animals, but nothing else lives in the arena right now but this mutt. So when the tributes come out, oh boy this will be fun!

The mutt roared something terrible. Its mouth could fit three human heads inside. A smile crept upon my face, my new pet is hungry.  
I walked over to an intercom and I spoke into it.

"Skorpii Redparth requests an Avox."

I sit down and relax into a big red leather chair. An Avox enters the room.

"Ah, at last. Avox, I need you to test something?"

The Avox nods.

"Could you step inside this glass room?"

The Avox responds by walking into the glass room. I press a button and the floor in the glass room opens up and my new mutt is delivered into them glass room. Im safe because im outside watching it. I press another button and my mutt awakes.

The mutt launches high into the air and he crushes the Avox, he walks off and chows down on his new meal.

I smile, oh yeah, this quarter quell will be good. I just waited for what was left of the now dead Avox to be gone until I sent my new mutt down into the cloning chambers. I went back to work and made a female version. The same test, the same results, I sent her to the cloning chambers as well.

I watched as the new tribe of mutts entered the cage. One by one 5 females and 5 male mutts crawled into their temporary home, until then, they will be released into the wild, also known as the arena. A name comes to mind, **Jabbersnatch**. It seemed perfect. Oh tributes, beware, for you have some serious competitors.

* * *

**Yes my tributes beware ;) Like your new fear of this new mutt? Seems cool huh, it looks like the**** Bandersnatch from Alice in Wonderland lol, but much more bigger and its fur is pure white**

**Anyways, may the odds be ever in your favour, sign up! still need tributes**

**~Josh**


	5. A Prologue: The Paradise Arena

**A Prologue to the 13th Quarter Quell: The Paradise Arena**

* * *

The Frozen Wasteland Arena was complete. It was so beautiful if you ignored the fact that 10 Jabbersnatches are roaming around the arena. The Paradise Arena was still being built. I had the design on my iGlass512, but unfortunately I could only begin building it on the night of the 5th day. Shame, it was based on the 50th Hunger games, also known as the 2nd Quarter Quell. It was going to be exactly like it, except that there was no poisonous plants and animals and water, even the volcano was gone, every part of the Paradise Arena was edible, even the tributes were edible but that was called cannibalism, and is frowned upon by the Capitol. The Paradise Arena was in fact paradise. It was going to be so amazing. I actually wanted to be in the arena just to see it for real. The 2nd Quarter Quell was pure genius, the gamemaker of that year is my idol. I hope to be just as famous as him. All the Head GameMAkers become famous once they do a Quarter Quell. I look back on the design; it was so beautiful.

The door of GMHQ opens. Its President Magnus.

"Skorpii. I request to see the arena." He says in a deep voice.

"Of course Magnus. Anything you request." I say.

Is how him what the Snowy Mountain looks like. He's impressed and he wants to see the design for the Paradise Arena. I show him and I do, he seems a little disappointed.

"I was hoping the design would be of your own. Its an almost copy of the 50th Hunger Games." President Magnus sighs.

"I know, but this was the only arena that had what I needed. And plus, its perfect, is beautiful. Its paradise and exactly what I need for the tributes" I argue.

"True, true" he agrees. President Magnus stands up and leaves the room, leaving me alone with my fellow Gamemakers.

* * *

**So thats the paradise arena. :) hope you like :)**

**~Josh**


	6. The Reaping of District One

**THE REAPING OF DISTRICT ONE: HAVOC STARK AND DRACO HOULT**

* * *

**Havoc Stark POV:**

* * *

I wake up, and groan knowing today is the reaping. I get up and pull some clothes on, I'll get my reaping clothes on later. I've got white-blonde hair and startling green eyes. A prominent jaw line, pointed nose and a slightly muscular body. I walk downstairs to see that Drusus is already awake. His names Drusus but everyone calls him Draco, think it's sounds better than Drusus. I have no parents or family, they were all murdered when I was seven, for some reason that I don't know, so a young couple took me in. They were Draco's parents, Draco has been my best friends for like ever. I've been living in District 1 my entire life, I've never been anywhere else. Draco has been by my side and with my every moment of the day. Draco and I train at the academy every day to volunteer for the Games. We both work so hard and at the top of the class. There's no one better than us at the academy. I ruffle my short white-blonde hair and pretty much crawl to the kitchen.

"Hey Draco, wassup?" I slur, still groggy from sleep.

"Oh, not much, you?" He says, not really paying attention to me.

He's lying. I can tell. I've known him for ten years. He wants to tell me something.

Draco munches on some toast.

"I'm not too bad, not really looking forward for this years reaping though" I say.

Draco shoves me a plate of toast and cooked eggs.

"Hey, umm Havoc. I've decided to volunteer this year."

Suddenly I'm incredibly angry at him. Why him? Of all people? Why! The main reason I'm angry at him is because he's the only thing I'm sure I care about in this world. Three years ago, I accidentally fell in love with him. At first I was repulsed and disgusted at the idea of me being in love with Draco, because were both guys and I've never wanted to be gay, but over the years I accepted it. I am in love with my best friend. I have never told him of my feelings towards him because I'm afraid that he'll reject me, that he wont want to be with me. And then our friendship will be ruined. And I never want that to happen.

"What! Draco? You could die! I don't want you to die, your my only friend! I have no other family!" I shout at him.

"Because this is my last year for being eligible of being a tribute, I want to show my parents I can win this, that I'm strong enough. Please don't be angry, this is what I want.". He pleads with me.

I sigh and run my fingers back through my hair. I know that he's been wanting to go in for a few years now.

"Ok, fine, I'm not angry" I sigh.

Draco's parents stumble into the room. They seem a little shocked.

"Drakey? Is this true?" they gasp.

"Yes Mum, yes Dad. I'm volunteering this year" Draco says.

His parents give him shouts of enthusiasm and cries of joy.

"Oh, son. We're so proud of you!"

I just silently nibble away at my toast and eggs.

I down a glass of milk before I have a bath. It's cold though, it will take too long to heat the water. I wash my body with some soap. My hair washes out a little, though it's still slightly greasy. I close my eyes, I love having baths, it's just so peaceful, nothing but the cool of the water and beat of your heart. The next thing I know is me being pulled out of the water. I gasp, and look around, I'm in my room. Being pulled out of the water by Draco. Wait, what?

"Draco? What are you doing?" I shout. I'm completely naked, no clothes on, what is Draco doing?

I collapse to the floor and Draco just laughs hysterically.

"Havoc, you fell asleep. The reaping starts in an hour! Come on, get some clothes on!" Draco laughs.

This isn't the first time Draco has seem me with no clothes on. Most of the times he's seen me is pretty much when I'm getting changed or in the bath. I've seen him too, and he's got a great body. I stand up, facing Draco. And I pull on some underwear, a black shirt and some white pants. I wore this last year, but it's not like the Capitol will recognize me. Draco looks stunning with a white shirt, black coat and pants.

"Ok, I'm ready now. Can we go? I'm still upset that your volunteering." I say to him.

"Yeah, well. I want to win this year, Drusus Hoult: Victor of the 325th Hunger Games, The 13th Quarter Quell." Drake says triumphantly.

Oh right yeah, I forgot. This years Quarter Quell will be all males. No girls. I think it's going to be brutal. All us Career Tributes will be guys. I wonder if some of the tributes will be gay like me. But I'm not volunteering this year.

"I wonder what the arena will be like, I bet it's a desert this year" I say.

"I think it's a frozen wasteland. I think it'll be cool to fight in something like that. Although my ex-girlfriend, Fedora Weathers thinks it's a land full of paradise." Drake says.

"Ugh, Fedora is so ugly, she's such a slut. Why did you date her?" I gag.

"She had great tits. That's the only reason." Draco says with a smirk.

Suddenly I have a bad feeling. And I want to tell Draco about how I feel about him. I just want to be with him so badly. And if he's going to be in the arena, I want him to know.

"Hey, umm Draco. I want to tell you something."

Draco is looking at himself in the mirror, checking to see if he looks all right for the reaping.

"Yeah, Havoc, what is it?" He says without looking at me.

"I'm just going, to say this really quickly. It's awkward for me to say it. But Draco?"

"What is it? Spit it out!" he says.

"I'm gay."

Draco looks at me with his mouth open.

"You're what?" Draco gasps.

"I'm gay Draco. I'm gay. I like men." I say, how can he not understand that I'm gay. It just doesn't make sense.

"Ok, I won't judge you. I'll accept the fact that the man I've known for almost my entire life, my bestfriend is gay. Ok, I can deal with that." Draco says in a quiet voice.

"Draco, what I'm trying to say, is that I'm in love with you. Three years ago, you got your first girlfriend, and I realized I was jealous. I love you Draco, as I have been for a while now. I understand if you dont feel the same way. I'm sorry this had to happen but I couldn't help it. I am in love with you." I rush out.

There, I said it. I told Draco how I feel about him. And now it's ruined our friendship. Oh, God, why did I say that. I shouldn't have told him. I should never have.

"I have to go." Draco says.

And he flees the room.

I sit down on my bed and rest my head in my hands. I sigh, I can't believe I told him that.

Time passes quickly and the gong rings out for all of District 1 to go to the reaping. I munch on an apple as I go. I look around for Draco, but I cant find him. I am marked off and I take my place in a roped off section labeled. "17 Boys"

The escort, Luxette Taylor, walks onto the stage. Her green high heels clink against the stage. She wearing a mix of green and black, it's looks hideous.

"Welcome District 1, Capitol and Panem. Welcome to the reaping of the 325th Hunger Games. The Quarter Quell, has all males this year. So shall we start with the first boy?" Luxette speaks in her high pitched, Capitol accent.

Luxette walks across to the first ball. Her hand reaches in and grabs a slip, she pulls it out and begins to read.

"Shine-" she says before I hear a voice in the crowd saying.

"I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

It's Draco's voice, how could I not recognize his amazing voice. I watch as Draco runs to the stage, pushing away all the other guys who wanted to volunteer. Draco runs to the stage.

"We have a volunteer! Excellent, let's get this started. What's your name?" Luxette asks Draco.

"My name is Drusus Hoult, but call me Draco." He says into the microphone.

"Wonderful! And now for the second male tribute." Luxette Taylor warbles.

I can't let Draco go on his own. I must protect him, I could sponsor him but I haven't any money. I need to protect him, I love him. I must volunteer. I must fight in the Hunger Games. I can't lose my best friend to the Games. I can't lose the boy I love to the Games. I love Draco so much. Luxette pulls out a slip.

"Larice-"

I raise my arm and scream. "I VOLUNTEER! I AM TRIBUTE!"

I run to the stage, desperate to be tribute.

* * *

**Draco Hoult POV:**

* * *

I stand on the stage. Putting on a fake smile. I pretend to be happy while I try to sort out my feelings for Havoc. He told me he's gay and that he loves me. How could he say that? After all we've been through? It's ruined our friendship, we will never be the same, it will be too awkward. I tune out, listening to my thoughts. Do I hate Havoc? No, of course not. Do I love him? I'm not sure. Am I gay? I don't think so, you see when Havoc told me he was gay, I felt a flicker of hope rise within me. I don't want to be gay. And if I was it wouldn't be with Havoc, it would just be weird. I mean, he's my bestfriend. Still I'm angry at him because now he's ruined our friendship. I glare at the bracelet around my wrist. He gave it to me, to symbolize our friendship. What friendship? It broke when I found out he was gay.

"I VOLUNTEER! I AM TRIBUTE!" I hear a voice shout. I look up and see Havoc, running to the stage. Luxette asks him his name.

"Havoc Stark." He says proudly.

How dare he! How dare he steal my spotlight away from me. This is my Hunger Games! This is my victory! Luxette motions for us to shake hands. We do and Havoc's hand is as warm as a loaf of bread. He gives my hand a squeeze. I'm unsure of his intentions. I'm sent away into custody. I don't mean we were handcuffed or anything. I mean that we were sent away into a room, where I will say goodbye to my family. I feel bad for Havoc, since he has none. Even though my patents said they were proud of me for volunteering, I know they don't support me in my choice. It's probably because I'm arrogant in all my decisions.

The door opens and my parents walk in. I can tell they're not happy.

"Son, you can win this, bring honor to our family." my father says.

"What family?" I mutter. "You never support me. So go home and watch me kill people on the TV."

They do and I dont feel guilty. I never trusted my parents. The next person to walk in is Fedora Weathers.

"Oh, Drakey, I love you so much. I know you love me too. Win this for me babey, ok?" she says lovingly.

Ew, I think. I'd rather be gay with Havoc then be with her. Fedora's ugly, Havoc has a great body but will never get a girlfriend.

"Fedora, your ugly. Go away, I hate you. I never loved you, I only dated you 'cause you had great tits, that's the only reason. I never have and never will love you, ok? Now go away and leave me in peace." I growl at her.

She's hurt by my words and she's crying and she flees the room. Finally. I'm so angry at Havoc, that I'm taking it out on other people. I don't care. Peacekeepers come and collect me. Havoc and Luxette are waiting for me.

"Come on, Draco, let's go to the Capitol. It's going to be so exciting" She squeals.

I follow Havoc and Luxette to the train. I step inside, Havoc tries to stay close to me. I try to ignore him. But for some reason I can't.

The train speeds away and I watch my home disappear as I leave for the Capitol with Havoc, my gay best friend.

The train is almost completely silver and its the most beautiful place I've ever been. Luxette shows us the inside of the train, the dining car, our sleeping chambers, all of that kind of stuff. Luxette leaves us alone in our rooms, she says she'll collect us in time for dinner.

I change out of my reaping clothes and into a light brown pair of pants and a grey shirt. I sit on my bed, thinking about today's events. Everything was going along nicely until Havoc's confession. I thought nothing could get any worse until he volunteered. He's taking away my time of fame. I dont care that he's gay, I just want my best friend back. But he loves me, it will be awkward for us to talk. But I need someone to talk to, not just a Capitol person.

I exit my bedroom and walk to Havoc's room. I open the door.

I notice his face lights up when he see's that I'm here to talk to him.

"Hey Havoc. How you doing? I thought you weren't volunteering?" I say, I need to start conversation.

"I'm fine. I'm thinking about the arena, which is pointless of course" he says with a light laugh.

"Why did you volunteer?" I ask. Although I pretty much know what he's going to say.

"I couldn't loose my bestfriend to the Games. I couldn't loose the boy I love to the Games. Speaking of that, how do you feel, about me.. and... yeah" He trails off, the conversation getting awkward.

"I don't mind that you're gay. It's your choice and I accept that. However, I'm still finding out were my feelings for you are, I knew that they used to rest at best friend, but now I have no clue. I'm just so confused about all of today's events." I say.

Havoc nods, he understands. He gets up and drinks some water from a tap. Then he walks towards me, I haven't any clue on what he's doing but I think he's going to sit back down on his bed. That is until his lips crash onto mine. He kisses me and his hands tangle in my jet black hair. I find myself kissing him back and I don't know why. I'm shocked that I'm kissing him me so I pull away.

I look at him.

He looks at me with a sorry expression.

"I'm sorry, I had to do that. Just once. You must understand" he says. And I leave the room with taste of Havoc on my lips. I'm so confused right now. The only thing I'm thinking about is how amazing that kiss was. I never knew what it felt like to be kissing Havoc, well I do know. I burst into my room. I'm scared, because I don't want to be gay. And I'm scared because I enjoyed my first kiss with my best friend. And if I enjoyed it, then I'm gay.

* * *

**A:N/ Yep, we have gay tributes. It was awkward for me to write this since im a guy. Hope you all enjoyed the first reaping. I'll write quickly soon for the District two tributes**

**~Josh**


	7. The Reaping of District Two

**THE REAPING OF DISTRICT TWO: KALEB TIDES AND MARS AEMILLANUS**

* * *

**Kaleb Tides POV:**

* * *

I drop to the floor, and push myself up. I am determined to squeeze in some extra training before training. For half an hour I do push ups, and I'm not even breaking a sweat. I jump up and run to my golden sword. I rake it by the handle and swing at a wooden dummy. It's dead if it was alive, skewered in the stomach. I then pretend to have my enemy right in front of me, who also happens to have a sword. I block him and stab his leg. My enemy drops to the ground and I thrust the blade through his non-existent head. The thought makes me smile. I look around the training ground. Only the most competitive are training on reaping day. Guys like me. People call arrogant and rude. I can sort if see it but not really, I mean, all I want to be is the best. And if arrogant, rude and cocky is the way? Then arrogant, rude and cocky is the way. I finish up by punching a punching bag fifty times and then head home. It takes a while and I pass through the Black Market as I walk by. Some 12 year old punk walks in my way.

"Oi, kid! Whatch where you're going! I'll punch you with my bare fist if you don't" I yell at him. I crack my knuckles to be even more intimidating.

The kid stands strong an puffs out his minuscule chest. There's no muscle there at all! I however, puff out my chest and the kid whimpers in fear. I push him to the ground and walk over him, careful to crush his fingers as I go. My home is in sight now. Just below the beginning of the beautiful mountains that join up with the Capitol. If I'm not chosen for tribute? I hope to work in there someday. Only the best of the best go in there, if not? You become a Peacekeeper. I don't want to be like them for the rest of my life.

I'm quite rich in District Two. Quite a large group of chicks call me hot, must be my muscular build and looks. I mean I've got straight black hair, deep brown eyes, I'm really tall, I get it from my Dad even though I'm taller than him. I'm quite tanned, it's from all the training in the sun.

A bunch of small brick houses surround me, they don't suit the beautiful image behind them. I mean mountains, forests and a lake? District Two is the most incredible district in all of Panem.

I enter my house. And I go straight to the shower, my family is rich and fortunate enough to own one. The warm water trickles down my back, I wash my hair with a bar of soap. It doesn't do much though, it still feels greasy, messy and salty. I walk out and change into my reaping clothes, some clean, warm and comfortable. Plain old black t-shirt and pants. I walk out of my bedroom. My mum and dad are there, they look pretty upset. And I know why, its been a decade. A decade since the death of little sister. She was chosen for the Hunger Games, she was only twelve but no one volunteered for her, she was killed in the first five minutes, by her district partner. He unfortunately won the Games. I hate him, if I'm a tribute I dont want him as my Mentor. But I'm Kaleb Tides, I dont let myself have feelings. Except for one person. Delilah Snow. I was told I could never love, by my father. He used to train me, that was until I met Delilah. a dark haired, dark eyed beauty. Her skin was perfect, an almost glowing white, no imperfection on it. I fell in love with her instantly, I pushed those thoughts almost as quick though, until she began training with me. She's amazing with an axe. And me with my sword. And because I never loved anyone, I almost never fell for anyone, but when I do? Damn, I fall hard. When we first met, I was trying to impress her with my sword, I was shirtless as well at the time. I ran at a dummy and tripped over my own feet. I felt so embarrassed but she then noticed because of my fall. We became friends, and I had to keep back my feeling for her. One night we were training. She was saying goodbye and as she did, she kissed me. And then she ran home. The next day afterwards she began to apologize, but I kissed her back, making her shutup, and we've stayed together since. Nobody knows of our secret relationship besides my father. Love is a weakness that people can turn against you.

I look at my mother. She looks sad and worried, the same as my father. They both know I'm volunteering this year. Only because I want to. I want to enter the arena.

I don't speak to them. They look to in deep thought. I eat a quick meal out of oats and milk and apples. I'm pretty popular, everyone is scared of me, but yet they pretty much worship me anyway. I'm that too irresistible.

I walk to Delilah's house. I like the long walks between our houses, it gives my brain something to think about. Of course I'm thinking about the arena. I've heard rumor's of a cold mountain, a paradise world and a fiery sand pit. I'm not sure how it all fits so I push those rumor's aside. I push aside some little children that are too innocent to think I'm going to be a tribute. Excitement builds inside of me, I can't wait to volunteer. Bloodlust rises and I am almost giddy to murder the tributes.

I arrive at Delilah's house. She once told me that she's she great-great-great-great-granddaughter of the first President of Panem. Some creepy guy called President Snow. He was the sole reason the Hunger Games exist.

I knock on the door once and enter. Delilah's mum is standing in the kitchen, busily preparing her kids for the reaping. I say hello to her and walk to Delilah's room.

I just let myself enter, and I catch her getting changed.

"AAHH! KALEB! GET OUT!" she screams at me. Just before I close the door I manage to say "Nice ass"

I sit outside her bedroom and wait for her. It's a pretty nice house, not as good as mine though, all the houses look the same, small little hut-like things. Grey-brown walls, made of cement and wood. A few tables sit on the floor, with maybe one or twos flowers onto. Small little white roses.

I open the door again but this time Delilah has clothes on. Shame, I liked her better without.

I enter her slightly coloured room, a few splashes of reds and whites here and there.

She isn't wearing reaping clothes because only us boys will be reaped today.

"Hey Delilah, how are you." I say dully, already I'm trying to sound as heartless as possible for the games.

Delilah swings her way to me and gives me a hug.

"I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about, you're going to volunteer this year." she says sadly.

"Delilah, I'm going to win, I'm winning for you." I say encouragingly.

"But your only 17! Why can't you wait till your 18?" Delilah pleads with me.

"Yeah, well I'm going to win." I say.

Delilah begins to argue back but I hush her with a quick passionate kiss. It's not enough, I want more. But if I want more, I'll have to win.

"Come on babe. Time to go to the reaping!" I say.

"But it's not even 8:00 yet! Reaping starts at eight! And it's only 7:30" Delilah complains.

"Your house is half an hour from Town Square. We have to leave early." I say.

Delilah sighs then agrees. We walk from her house to the Town Square. As we walk, we hold hands. We rarely get to do this as we want to keep our relationship a secret. We talk about life, the new gossip in training and the Hunger Games. Delilah clutches my arm tightly when she realizes I'm being serious about volunteering. Were almost there when suddenly Delilah falls onto of me, her lips crashing onto of mine. She's kissing me, and I kiss her back. It's rushed and quick, Delilah moves her hands all over my chest, my fingers drawing invisible intricate circles on my muscles. I walk backwards onto a tree. I hold Delilah's face in my right hand and my other hand gets tangled in her hair. I press my tongue against her mouth, slowly tracing her lips with my tongue. Delilah opens her mouth and I move my tongue inside, exploring the inside of her mouth. She tastes like strawberries. I pull Delilah closer to me, closing any distance between us. I want so much more, but someone coughs. I break away and open my eyes. It's Delilah's father. Awkward.

"Kaleb. Delilah. Stop this nonsense whatever it is. Love won't help you win the Games, Kaleb. Delilah? Come, follow me too the reaping. Not, this.. this thing." He says in a stern voice.

Delilah forces her way out of my grasp. She looks at her Father, ashamed.

I walk away alone. As I arrive to the Town Square, the gong rings out. I am earlier than everyone and I am marked off. I find my spot with the 17 year old boys. Five minutes later, all the eligible boys arrive and file into the roped off areas for their age.

I search for Delilah in the watching crowd. I can't find her. The Mayor, past Mentors, and other important people plus Peacekeepers walk onto stage. Once everyone has found their spot, the escort slowly walks to the microphone.

It's a new escort this year, a guy to be exact. He wears almost whey single shade of blue, his suit, a mix of dark blue and black. His ridiculous shoes a sky blue. His tie a nice cobalt. His wig, a rainbow of all blues. His top hat a funny looking aqua. He introduces himself as Caraco Thooak. I laugh silently inside. Funny name.

"Good morning District Two and Panem. Welcome the reaping of the 325th Hunger Games. The 13th Quarter Quell. This year we only select males. Good day, and may the odds, be ever in your favour." He beams with an unpleasant happy tone.

Caraco Thooak walks to a glass bowl.

"The first male tribute is..." He shouts.

He plunges his hand in and draws out a slip of paper.

He opens the slip and says.

"Seaven Rivers"

I shoot my hand in the air and shout. "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" as loud as I can.

Heads turn my direction. I push people out of the way to the stage. As I realize I've just volunteered, I put on a different personality. The one I use for training. Cool, arrogant, cocky me.

I step on a few boys as I trample my way through. I run to to the stage and I speak my name into the microphone.

"Kaleb Tides" I say.

Caraco congratulates me on volunteering and motions me to the side of the stage.

I look up and put a confident smirk on my triumphant face. I search for Delilah in the crowd. Then I see her, staring at me like nothing else. Her dark eyes glint in the morning sun. The wind blows and her loose hair gently flows backwards, like water. I they to out what emotion I can't display in my body language into my eyes. I hope that Delilah receives the message that I want her to know, that I love her. Caraco speaks into the microphone and he selects the second male tribute. He draws out the slip and reads the name. He barely has time to open his mouth before a boy volunteers. Or two.

I look up and see that a boy who looks like a man push his way to get to the stage. I look to my left and see another boy racing to get to the stage.  
Ha, I laugh inside. I watch the two fight there way to the front of the stage. I seem focused on the boy who looks like a man. He has a certain kind of determination that I have to admire. He looks ready to kill. He muscles bulge through his shirt as he pushes people out of his way. He meets the second boy at the steps to the stage. The first boy dives at the second boy, who is smaller and looks weaker. They literally fight on the ground until the weaker is pushed onto the ground. He knocks his head on the ground and falls unconscious. The older marches his onto stage, he pushes Caraco out of his way and growls into the microphone.

"Mars Aemillanus" he says. Mars stands back with his arms folded across his chest. We shake hands, mine is almost crushed under the pressure and we forward to the building, saying our goodbyes.

I enter a room, full of luxurious items, most are too expensive for me to even look at. I wait inside and sit in a chair, I big brown leather one. It smells like lavender. My parents burst in and my mother is crying. My Father though is all full of praise and happiness.

"Well done boy, well done. You can win this! I've seen you train, use your sword. Make sure you pretend that everyone is beneath you. Don't let anything distract you, including Delilah. She is not for you. Love is a weakness. And weaknesses must be obliterated." He says.

I hide the fact that I'm not listening to his advice. I just nod and say "yeah".  
I hug my mother and tell her that I'll be all right, that I'm coming home for her. But I know that's a lie, I'm coming home for Delilah, not her. I love Delilah more than anything in the world. A Peacekeeper calls my parents out. And Delilah rushes in, I stand up and a smile crosses my face. I open up my arms. Delilah ignores them and she throws herself on top of me. Her arms hugging my neck. She kisses me, but its rushed and quick.

"Kaleb, remember when you in there, remember that I love you. That's all I want. Just make sure that you do your best and come home to me. We'll get married when you come home from the Victory Tour." Delilah rushes out. I hug her by the waist and reassure her that I will be returning. But I have my doubts. I've got Mars Aemillanus to deal with, and he scares me.

"Kaleb, they let you wear one thing into the arena, one thing to remind of home. I want you to wear my emerald ring. Will you take it?" she asks me. Delilah, is tearing up by now, she must really love me. I hold back my tears, I cant be seen as weak.

"Delilah, I love you so much. But, if it makes sense, I don't want to take it into the arena." Delilah begins to cry at this point. "Delilah, don't cry" I say, brushing away her tears. "If it makes sense, I don't want to take it into the arena because, if I lose it, I'm losing the only thing I have to remind me of you." I say.

Delilah nods, but the she is angry and she yells at me for the first time. "Kaleb Tides, you take this into the arena, you take part of me with you! If you don't take it, what will keep your sanity? What will remind you of me?" she says, pushing the ring onto my finger.

I slide it off and say "The thought of us getting married, will keep me sane. Will give me motivation to win. Will me determination to win. OK?" I say gently, folding her hand onto her ring.

The Peacekeeper arrive and take my last memory and moment of Delilah away from me. I mouth "I love you" as she is dragged away. I sit in the chair with my head in hands as I cry inside. Caraco collects Mars and I and we board the train to the Capitol.

* * *

**Mars Aemillanus POV:**

* * *

I wake up. The Reaping. I'm volunteering this year. And I will win. Nothing can stop me. I will be the strongest of all tributes ever volunteered or reaped. The way I have lived has made me this way. Cold, heartless, ignorant and stubborn. I have no friends. Everyone fears me. I have many enemies. I push back my long greasy hair and drop to the floor and do one hundred and fifty pushups. I haven't even broken a sweat, I march downstairs and I see my Father flinch when I enter my room. I pull a shirt on. Mother isn't here, she have birth to me before she was reaped for the Games. She was killed in the last fight. I want to win for her, to prove my family is strong. I put on a necklace that used to belong to my mother. A solid gold necklace with a picture of my mother. If anyone touches it, I will personally kill them and their family. If its destroyed in the arena, I will kill them and their District partner. I hope its District 1. I have always hated District 1. Them and their stupid life, always making luxury. Plus, every tribute is overly fascinated with their appearance. Just the thought of the tributes they produce is disgusting, it makes me want to puke. I down a basket of fruit and water. I march down to training and train for hours. I punch the life out of seven punching bags called dummys, a shame its not real people. I run around District Two for a while. Its quite beautiful, all the incredible mountains and lakes. I go home and fall asleep on the floor.

Waking up to the sound of the gong, I run to the Town Square. I sign in and find my spot in the 18 year old section. Oh yeah, this year is the 13th Quarter Quell. Only boys will be chosen. Oh boy! Finally a Hunger Games worth entering. I wait at least half and hour as everyone files in. I watch the fail escort, Caraco Thooak, march onto stage. He chooses a tribute but another boy beats me to volunteer.

He looks weak, but he has a lot of muscle, he could win this if I wasn't volunteering. I could easily take him down. Caraco, doesn't even have time to say the name of the new tribute before I volunteer, but another boy has volunteered as well. I run to the stage. I just want to kill all these people because they're in my way to get to the stage. I push boys out of my way and I get to the stage. The weaker boy gets there as well. Pfft, he wont be in this, so I dive at him, tackling him into the wall behind him. He doesn't have chance, so I punch his gut as hard as I can three times. Bruises already begin to form. I throw him on the ground he hits his head, unconscious.

I march onto stage and growl my name into the microphone. "Mars Aemillanus" I say as strongly as I can.

I shake Kaleb Tides' hand and I try to crush his hand. I can feel him wince in pain as I do so. I am ushered to a room to say goodbye to my loved ones. But I don't have any. No one loves me, I love no one. My loser of a fail of a Father doesn't even visit me. Fine, I don't care, he's such a wanker anyways.  
Caraco and Kaleb Tides collect me and we enter the train, to the Capitol.  
I don't even bother talking to anyone, they're such idiots. So I just sit it my room. I cant wait to finally kill some pathetic tributes.

* * *

**Kaleb Tides POV:**

* * *

Mars really creeps me out. He never talks, and he always looks like he wants to kill you. I talk to my Mentor, Minervic Caprio. He tells me to just ignore Mars. I eat dinner, which is incredibly amazing and finally I head to my room. I slip on a singlet and boxers and try to go to sleep. But I cant, im thinking too much about Delilah, I wonder what she is doing right now. Eventually, I let the train rock me into oblivion.

* * *

**Im sorry I took so long to update! IM SORRY SORRY!Dont kill me! I was so busy with school and shiz. But im on school holidays now here in aussieland ( school break/ vacation for american people ) so i can write faster now. Personally? my favourite tribute from D2 is Kaleb because, well im similar to him and plus, i kinda wrote him in my personality. i dug into my past and he came out like that, he originally was to be like the beginning of his POV, but, i found him alot like me soo... yeh :D and plus, Mars character really scares the shiz outta me, thats why his reaping was so short, i didnt like typing up him in that kind of personality, seriously! You imagine writing that *shudders* ergrghgh...Anyways, did you like? did u no like? y u no like it if u dont like it.**

**~Josh**

**P.S REVIEW! :D plus, i need another district 3 tribute and 8 district and 10 tribute**


	8. The Reaping of District Three

**THE REAPING OF DISTRICT THREE: DECLAN KINGSLEY AND NITRO KLENDINE**

* * *

**Declan Kingsley POV:**

* * *

My alarm clock goes off and I smack the poor thing harder than necessary. I sit up in my soft, woollen bed and gather my pyjamas about me. I slip on my white fluffy robe and tie it around me. My room, full of rich items, and electronic gadgets. Inventions that only my family can afford, because I'm the son of the Mayor. Its not a bad life, in fact its perfect. I get what I want, when I want, how I want. I walk downstairs to a bountiful feast of sweet foods, fruit, hot foods and drinks I cant even describe. I slowly eat my hunger away with raisin toast and hot chocolate.

Once I am done, I proudly walk up back to my room and enter my private bathroom. I strip off and take my shower. I love showers, they're so warm and I love the feeling as the liquid slowly trickes down your back. I wash my short black hair with shampoo and clean my pale skin. I'm short for my age, I'm seventeen but im only 5'5". I walk out of the shower and pull on my clothes, an elegant suit made from silk and cotton. I want to look my best for this day. Im scared to death by it, and I don't ever want to participate in it.

Almost every year, the tributes of District Three die within the first five minutes of the bloodbath tribute. Its quite sad. My friends, friend, brothers, girlfriends, sister went in, she only made it to third day. An impressive feat for us. I slide on my glasses, the world instantly becomes clearer. Back to my bathroom, I style my hair back to its usual messy look. I walk downstairs again, and greet my Father, the Mayor.

"Good morning, Father. How are you?" I ask fervently.

"I am fine. But I will need to leave for the Reaping early. For reasons you already know." He says with the same intensity.

I nod my head. He's that Mayor, he tells me what he can but I know that most of the things he knows, he keeps from me. For reasons I understand. He has these, meetings three hours before the reaping. I don't know and care, I have other things to worry about.

I follow my Father out the door and I head to the Town Square. It's freezing. I forgot about that due the heating in my house. Its snowing as well; a common thing in District Three. In fact its almost always snowing. I pick up one of the expensive black umbrellas and place it above my head. At least I wont get snowed on as much. As I pass other children and kids my age, they glower at me with hatred. They probably think I'm an arrogant stuck up snob. Which is probably true, but I don't care about them, they're beneath me. I'm above them since I'm the Mayor's son. And I always boast that I wont be picked for the Hunger Games because of my Fathers position. I mean, its impossible for me to be chosen right?

The silver gong rings out and I begin to walk to the Town Square, for the reaping. I get marked off and I stand with the seventeen year old boys. I put my umbrella down. Its stopped snowing a bit, so I don't need it. A small bit of snow wont kill me right? I watch my Father as he walks onto stage. He says a small speech about the rebellion and some other boringness. I don't pay attention to it. I've heard it five times already. Once he's done he calls the escort to stage. Imogen Keerigamie. She looks like a freak, all dressed up in bright red, she stands out in the white snow. Like a drop of blood, ew, I hate blood.

"Good morning everyone!" She giggles in her Capitol accent. "Welcome to the 13th Quarter Quell. The 325th Hunger Games. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour!"

She walks across the stage and she picks up a slip. Imogen Keerigamie opens the slip and speaks into the microphone. " Declan Kingsley!"

I gasp with shock. My name was only in there six times! Much less than some people here! I know some boys who have put theirs in twenty times this year. My chance of being chosen was extremely small. But I thought because of my Fathers position, I wouldn't get chosen! Obviously not.

I walk up slowly and I realize as I climb up to the stage that I'm beginning to cry. I can't cry, or else I'll be seen as weak. So I try to hold them back but I cant; so I just let them flow freely. I stand next to Imogen Keerigamie and I say to her.

"But I'm the Mayor's son! I thought I could never be chosen!" I bawl my eyes out.

"Oh Declan Kingsley, everyone is equal. Everyone had the same chance as being picked as you do. So try to stay strong for Daddy now?" She squeaks. I look over at my Father and I can see that he is holding back tears. I stand to the side and look over at the mountains. The mountains that connect with District Two. I wish I could see what it looks like on the other side. I mean, isn't the grass always greener on the other side?

I watch the rest of my reaping go by. Interestingly, we have our first volunteer in years. Some guy called Nitro Klendine, with orange hair. He loks sad and depressed, like he doesn't want to live anymore. When I say goodbye to my Father, he's crying. And I cry with him, not because I'm scared about the arena, but because I'm scared to die. I know its true, I'm going to die. And it scares me.

* * *

**Nitro Klendine POV:**

* * *

I wake up to the sound of my Mother crying. And I'm pretty sure I know what she is crying over, my Father. He's been sick for a month now, with strange dark lumps appearing over his body. Last week he contracted the flu, and its been snowing recently. We don't have heating, or any kind of fire, we're too poor too afford much. I jump out of bed and burst into my parent's room.

Well, really my Mother's room now. I see her hugging my Father, his eyes are glazed and unmoving. He stares at one particular spot on the wall. My Mother breaks down into sobs and she kisses my Father on his forehead, one last final goodbye. She stands up, gives me hug and flees the room. I cant imagine what its like, loosing the love of your life. Gone. Forever.

I sit onto my Mothers bed, looking at my Father more closely, he looks peaceful. I clutch his head, full of ginger hair. I remember what my Father used to be like before he fell sick. Always, nice, loving and forgiving. Sometimes he'd work himself up in anger and yell at me but then he'd forgive me afterwards.

I love him for that. I remember when he first showed me where he worked, tall factories, full of clockwork pieces. I've always been interested in clocks and clockwork, the delicate, so beautifully crafted pieces of machinery. I remember the first time I ever saw snow, I was little, but my Father showed me. It was so incredible. A miracle, if you must. I love my Father so much.

But now he is gone. I hug my Father, I feel incredibly sad inside, but I don't show it. I prefer not to show my emotions, I don't like people knowing what I feel. So I just hold my Father, who looks like he's asleep. I look at his hand, and I see his marriage ring. A thin white circle of painted silver.

I reach down and slip it off his finger. I put it on my pointer finger, I want something to remind me of my Father at all times. I look at my Father and it hits me. My Father is dead. Dead. A tear escapes me, but I don't care at the moment to brush it away. I silently weep as I mourn the loss of my Father. I don't cry out, I don't want my Mother to think I'm weak.

After ten minutes of mourning I change into my reaping outfit. Its not much but it's the best I have. A white shirt and brown pants with worn out sneakers. As I walk downstairs, I see my mother curled up in a ball, sitting on her rocking chair, just staring at the wall. She's trying to deal with my Fathers death.

I kiss her before I leave for the reaping. I need to get out of here, I need to escape my Fathers death, so I walk to the only house that I know will give me comfort. Lily Dengsov. She's my girlfriend and we've been dating for almost two years now. I observe the beautiful snowy streets as I do.

I remember my life before my Father got sick. I was happy, popular and had many friends. I used to cook all the time, I learnt that from my mother. My mother would spoil me all the time, bringing home little presents or treats. I would be with my friends all the time, or with Lily. But then when my Father of mine fell ill, I slipped away from my social life. I wasn't as happy, I stopped cooking, I didn't see Lily as much. I pass some more snowy streets and houses before finally reaching her house. I knock on the door and its Lily that answers it.

"Oh Nitro! What brings you here? You look awfully cold! Come inside, whats happened?" She pauses for a second. "How's your Father?"

I look at her and give her a small shake of my head. I let a tear fall. Obviously I'm still mourning his death. Lily's eyes widen with shock and her hand flies to her mouth. I walk inside and am grateful for the fact that the fireplace is lit. I sit down on the sofa and Lily hugs me. I look at her bright blue eyes. She doesn't know how I feel. But she wants to know.

"I woke up to the sound of Mother crying. And I knew instantly what had happened. Father of mine was dead. My mother is still upset, just staring at the kitchen wall."

I hold her tightly to me. I just need something to hold onto. I need her comfort, I need her love. I bury myself into her shoulder and play with her long red hair. I can hear my heavy deep breathing and I just want to sit here, with Lily, forever.

Time passes quickly and the gong sounds for me to go to the reaping. I sigh, and I peel myself away from Lily's grasp.

"Come on now, lets go." I say to her.

I hold her hand as we walk to Town Square. I am marked off and I say goodbye to Lily. I'll see her afterwards. The mayor says a few boring things and then Imogen Keerigamie is introduced. She picks Declan Kingsley. I hate that kid, he's such a stuck up snob. And even better, he starts to cry as he walk up. I laugh, he wont last five minutes. I see my Mother in the crowd. I realize that I don't want to see her grief and sorrow for my Father. I want to win for my Father.

Imogen Keerigamie selects the second tribute. And I volunteer, walking up to the stage with steady hands and a pale face, I speak my name into the microphone. I look at Lily in the crowd, tears are streaming down her face.

I shake Declan's hand and pretend not to hate him. My mother doesnt visit me when I say goodbye. Only my friends and Lily. I forgot about her when I volunteered. Oh crap! I tell her im sorry, but she doesn't believe me.

"Nitro, I have to tell you something. Because you're most likely going to die in the games. I have to confess to you. Well.. umm"

I'm nervous on what she's going to say.

"Nitro, well. I'm sorry but I've been cheating on you. Im sorry it has to be this way, but ever since you slipped away when your Father got sick. I didn't feel anything with you, so I found myself attracted to Copper Batree. I'm so sorry."

And then she leaves me alone with me, gasping in shock.

* * *

**So, there you have it. District 3, did ya like? if not y u no like? **

**up next, District 4, im excited to write this one :D**

**~Josh-who-is-bored**


	9. The Reaping of District Four

**THE REAPING OF DISTRICT FOUR: HELIX VAN AND NALIN SHYR**

* * *

**Helix Van POV:**

* * *

The cool ocean smothers my body. It's a bit of a shock for my body, warm body plus cold water isn't a good mix but to my mind it's refreshing. I open my eyes under the water and I see the most beautiful thing to man. The Reef. Full of amazing creatures and fish and shells and fish. I dive under the water, destined to swim to the bottom. I need air but I want to accomplish this today. Schools of tiny creatures and fish swim past me. The bright sunlight illuminates the water and creates incredible patterns of light on the smooth sand below. I push back my long blonde hair, it keeps on getting in my green eyes when I swim , and kick further into the deep waters of what is called District 4. My lungs begin to burn. I'm desperate for air. Im still only three metres away from the bottom. I try to reach it but I need more air, so I keep on going and kick off the bottom. Shame, I've never touched the bottom with my hands before.

I kick fiercely against the water and when I reach the surface I see a familiar face smiling down at me . My mum. I break the surface and climb up the golden sand. She walks to me as I run up the shore. Older boys are walking down with buckets, spears and tridents and the lot. Ready to do a little fishing before the reaping, speaking of which, it's my first year. I'm small for my age and I have little muscle. I'm teased at school because of this. Other boys my age, have already quite a bit of muscle to show. I don't hang out with other people much, I feel different than them. I can just handle a spear, but my aim needs working on. I wrap myself in my Mum's arms when she hugs me.

"Come on Helix. Time to get ready for the reaping" she says.

I nod my head and walk with her back to our home. It's a small little hut thing with plenty of windows so we can see the beach as much as possible. I wash as much salt off as possible before climbing into my reaping cloths. My mum picks them out for me. No one else. Because I have no other siblings or friends. In fact I have no friends, my mum is the only person I ever talk to. My Dad? I don't even know him, he divorced my Mum when I was three. The only way I know to describe him is the only direct relative besides me to The First Victor. I slip on a pair of faded jeans and a new black button up shirt, rolling up the sleeves I walk to the kitchen and eat a meal. I try to arrange my hair into a position that I like, but with it being a net of tangled hair, plus sea salt and hair grease it doesn't work so I leave it alone.

Mum calls me just as the gong rings out. We walk, side by side to the reaping. I haven't talked to anyone besides my Mum in years, and when I do talk? It's hardly at all. Most people think its because my only friend who actually cared about died in the Games three years ago. I was 10, she was 13. She was the only person the could make me laugh, make me smile, make me love. She was the person that brought life into me, and then she was killed by District 2, I forever hate District 2 for this. Anyway, her death does contribute to me not speaking, but its also because I'm nice to practically everyone, and I'm seriously shy. I walk to the Town Square, sand squeezes between my toes and sandals. I say goodbye to my Mum and I am marked off. Walking to the other twelve year old boys terrifies me. I'm actually scared to be at this. The Mayor walks onto the stage. He annoys me, he doesn't give a shit about our District. He says some random crap about the Dark Days and then he introduces the escort. Peter Collarbone, relative of the Victor to the 43rd Hunger Games, Perseus Collarbone. He's my favourite Victor out of all of them. He just, appeals to me. His arena was a replica of the Capitol. He went insane after he won, he couldn't see between reality and the arena when he lived there.

I don't know why I like him. I think I feel sympathy for him because his life was so miserable after he won. Peter Collarbone walks to the front of the stage and he welcomes us. He then draws the first name and all I'm thinking is, please not me, please not me.

Peter Collarbone reads the name. And my wishes did not become true. Because the name is read out is mine

"Helix Van"

Nervousness and shock run through me. I try to walk but its like I cant. Eventually I snap out of my trance and I slowly walk to the stage. I stand next to Peter Collarbone and stare patiently into the crowd.

Peter Collarbone then chooses the second tribute for my District. Pulling out a slip and reading it, I watch a flock of birds fly across the sky.

"Nalin Shyr" I watch as a boy of 16 years walk up the stage. He looks distraught but trying to look brave. We shake hands and I can feel him shaking, or is that me?

My mum says goodbye to me. She's crying all the time and I promise her, I will win, I'll come back for her. But I don't believe myself. I don't like talking but I have to for the interviews.

"Goodbye Mum, remember, I love you" I say to her. She's pulled away from me, Peter Collarbone comes and collects Nalin Shyr and I. I watch as the train disappears from District 4, I say goodbye to my only home and I have the worst feeling. And it tells me that I wont be returning.

* * *

**Nalin Shyr POV:**

* * *

I love fishing. I've been fishing before I could walk. It's the best thing on earth. I throw my spear into the water and the fish begins bleeding. My Father, Samuell, further out into the water thrusts his trident and spears a beast. Unfortunately I only got a large fish. My Father is one of the most respected fisherman in the District. He always catches the biggest of the best creatures of the deep. I pick up the fish and drop it into the bucket. I count my kills today, 32. Thirty two fish, excellent. I drop my spear next to the bucket and dive into the water. Water calms me, the smell of sea salt, the pounding of waves against rocks. I'm only sixteen years old, but I'm tall and tanned. Dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Rough hands and a mature face. My personality is pretty much how I look. I don't have much of a sense of humour. I don't enter conversations much, let alone start them. I'm polite and respectful. Considered socially awkward by some people. I swim underwater and hold my breath. When I run out of air, I burst onto the surface and freestyle my way to a nearby area of shallow water. I stand up and see that Kai Murdoch is waving at me from the shore. I dive back into the water and swim to him. Kai is my best friend, tall, athletic, always making jokes. Bleach blonde hair, bright blue eyes.

"Hey Kai, Wazup?" I ask him.

"Oh not much, you?" he responds in the same tone.

"You know, the usual. Doing some fishin' before the reaping. Caught 32 fish today, plus a dozen oysters and a couple crabs." I boast.

"Aw, jealous. Why is it that you always get good kills?" He asks me enviously.

"Dunno"

The conversation ends there and we walk up to my home, I don't bother to wash the salt sand off me. I quickly change into my reaping clothes. A pair of khaki pants and a button up shirt, my hair uncombed. Kai and I cook a meal of the seafood that I caught. It tastes amazing, the salty meat. I down a cup of water before we head out to see a few friends.

Hazel, Mairy, Ondine and Stade are there. Already at our secret place for hanging out. A bank of sand with a cave like thing.

Hazel and Stade both stand up and tackle me onto the hard sand. I laugh and run to the cave. I sit awkwardly next to Ondine Forsythe, golden brown hair, deep set green eyes. I've had a crush on her for as long as I can remember, but I've never worked up the courage to tell her about how I feel. Besides, she acts like I'm not her type. All of us sit and talk, mostly about things that don't matter, such as school and the latest gossip. I peer out of our cave and look up at the Training Academy. I love the spear. It suits me the best.

The gong rings and we walk to the Town Square. Only boys are being chosen this year, its part of the twist for the 325th Hunger Games, also known as the 13th Quarter Quell. Once I'm marked off, I stand with the other sixteen year old boys. Peter Collarbone walks on and chooses the first tribute. Helix Van. He's gots quite a bit of muscle for a boy his age. I wonder what weapon he'll decide to use.

And then I'm chosen. No, no, no, no! This cant be happening. This isn't real! But people are staring at me so I walk forward. I realize I must look upset and that the Games have already started, so I try and act brave. I shake hands with Helix Van and I he's shaking like crazy.

Saying goodbye to my friends and family was the worst. Mum and Dad were crying, telling me that they love me and that I can make it through, and so I tell them.

"I'll be fine. I'm with the Careers. I can use a spear, I can easily win this"

And then they're gone.

Kai Murdoch walks in and he hugs me. I don't think anything of this. He talks to me about how I must find a spear. How it's vital for me to survive.

I say goodbye and then he's taken away. I wait a few minute before someone else walks in. Someone I never expected. Ondine Forsythe. She runs to me and embraces me in a hug.

"Nalin, I must tell you. Before you leave us, I have to admit something."

"Yes Ondine?"

"Nalin, I love you." She says.

Her words grab me by shock. Me? Surely not.

"Me?" I ask.

"No idiot, I was talking to someone else." She snaps at me with sarcasm. "Of course I'm talking to you, we're the only ones here!"

"Ondine, I can safely ay, that I've always had a crush on you." I admit.

Her eyes widen with hope and happiness. Ondine smiles.

"OMG! You do?" Ondine asks me.

"Yes you."

Ondine smiles again. And before I know whats happening, she kisses me. She pulls away before I get the chance to kiss her.

"Nalin, please promise you'll return. Promise me you'll wear this into the arena."

Ondine pulls out her necklace. A strap of leather with a sunset shell tied to it. Sunset shells are the most beautiful, the balanced colours of red, yellow, orange and white. Ondine places her necklace around my neck. Peacekeepers come in to collect her, but before they do, I kiss Ondine, for the first and maybe last time.

Peter Collarbone and Helix Van collect me and we board the train to death.

* * *

**YAYYY! District Four down, 10 more to go :D Who liked the chapter? Reviews? i dont mind negative if you any thing to say.**

**btw, see that new review/comment button down there? looks amazing doesn't it. Why not try it out?**

**Also, if you could check out my friends fanfic? Its called The 99th Annual Hunger Games: Asha and Shine. written by HollieBollieRidler**

**~Josh :D**

* * *

P.S to those who read my other story, My Arena My Capitol, the reason i havent updated it in a loooonnnngggg time is because i want to finish this one before i begin writing it again. Sorry :/


	10. A Prologue: The Desert Arena

**A Prologue to the 13th Quarter Quell: The Arena Clothing**

* * *

It was beautiful. The third part of the arena was officially completely designed. The Snow Arena. The Paradise Arena. Desert Arena. 1,2,3. It was so simple. But the only hard part of it was to grow the arena within 24 hours. But I figured out a plan yesterday. At midday of the last day of the Snow Arena, the snow will melt, the water will sink into the ground. Already tiny little seeds are planted inside, they just need my to activate them. But these aren't normal plants. They can grow to full size within five hours. I will send in animals. Once Paradise Arena has grown, on the last day of it, on midday. The temperature will rise, plants will shrivel, animals will die. Dirt will slowly mutate into tiny specks of sand. The wind will pick up, sending the sand into dunes. The only thing that will exist at that time will be: Tributes, Sand, Wind, Air and Supplies & Weapons. Then at midday when two tributes exist, I will send down rain. At first very little, then pouring, then heavily, then flooding. I laugh inside.

But something catches my attention. The Arena Clothing. I cant have tributes dying of cold or heat. I need the Snow Arena Clothing to be thick, padded, insulated. Then I have the perfect idea. The Tributes will be dressed in white snow suits. I designed them white to camouflage them, and plus, it looks cool. **( to see what they actually look like, just imagine them dressed in the white snow suits from the movie** _**Inception**_. **That's what imagined them as ) **But underneath, they will be wearing, black clothing. Black pants, black t-shirt, black belt, black anything.

The when the Paradise Arena comes around, all tributes will receive new clothing to wear. The snow suits aren't needed, so they will take the snow suits off. But when the Desert Arena emerges, the tributes left will be sponsored with a new outfit. Thin, white clothing. Thin to keep less clothing off them. White, to keep as little heat off them.

I explained this to President Magnus and at first he was hesitant for me to allow it, but eventually allowed it because we cant have tributes dying of cold from the snow. Or heat from the desert. It makes sense.

I look back at my design for the Desert Arena. It needs more rocks. I press a few buttons and thousands of rocks appear on top of the sand. There, now its perfect. I hear a voice speak into a microphone, which is directed to GMHQ.

"Skorpii Redparth. HeadGamemaker. President Magnus wishes to speak with you"

I swallow my fear and walk to the Presidents Mansion.

* * *

**Ok, so i want you guys to see what i see the arena as in my head. for the frozen wasteland bit, just google up snowy mountain. Something like that. **

**For the Paradise arena, google up forest paradise**

**for the desert, google up sahara desert landscape.**

**hope that helps :D**

**~Josh**


	11. The Reaping of District Five

**THE REAPING OF DISTRICT FIVE: JOHN SMITH AND HUNTER VIRAL  
**

* * *

**John Smith POV:**

* * *

Life is boring. Only because I have no importance to anyone. Mother and Father say they love me but don't act like it. I sit up out of bed and get dressed into my reaping clothes. Honestly? I couldn't care less about going in, but I know if I am to be chosen I'll probably break down and cry. I could never kill anyone, I'm too nice. I never have anything mean to say to anyone, but I do know I will someday. I look into the dirty mirror. I sigh at the fact that I'm short. My blonde hair and green eyes doesn't help. I look twelve, not sixteen. My hair is ruffled but I don't care. This is me. Don't like it? Then leave me alone. Maybe that's why I have no friends. At all.

I make a quick meal of the little food available for breakfast and I sit in my chair until I hear the gong. It rings out all over District Five. I walk alone to the Town Square. Thousands over other boy are marked off and stand in their age group. I follow and do the same. I zone out when the Mayor speaks, but I come to when the escort walks onto stage. Einstii Yiuay. Ew, I hate him. He's so annoying. He greets us with his presence before proceeding to select this years tributes.

I wait in fear as he draws the first slip. He reads the name before saying it aloud.

"John Smith"

I know it's me and I walk forward. My emotions come to me and I know I'm about to cry. I'm most likely going to die within the week. I'm never going to see my parents again. Ever.

I feel tears running down my face as I climb the stage. I stand to the side of Einstii Yiuay while he chooses the next tribute.

"Hunter Viral"

I look up to see a boy who looks confused. He turns around, looking at other, but eventually he learns that it's him. He slowly walks the stage, with a dazed look on his face. We shake hands, and when Mother and Father say goodbye, I actually believe that they love me.

* * *

**Hunter Viral POV:**

* * *

Fuck, I hate the reaping. It shoudn't be called the Hunger Games, it should be the Watch Your Child Get Brutally Murdered Game. I sit up and walk to the kitchen. Its not much, but its home. I have an apple, a slice of cheese, and four slices of raisin and nut bread. Its not much, but for the reaping I always eat a bit more. Mother and Father greet me and wish me a "happy" Hunger Games. Pfft, whatever. Personally, I really think that my family is just annoyed at me by how naïve I am. I have a bath, a cold on at that. I wash my dark blonde hair and blink out water out of my blue eyes. After I have washed myself, I walk to my bedroom and change into my reaping outfit. It's been the same for three years now. And honestly? I'm getting really bored of it, I guess it's a good thing I only have to wear it for one more year after this one. I flick my dark blonde hair back just as the gong rings for the reaping. I greet Mother and Father and we all walk down together. I watch as new 12 year olds tremble in fear as they walk to the Town Square. I say goodbye to my parents and walk to where I am supposed to be. I don't listen as the Mayor talks. What a fag he is, he's severely over weight. After that, the escort: Einstii Yiuay selects the first tribute. Some idiot called John Smith. "_LOL, fake name_" I think. But my humor is quickly turned to fear when my name is drawn.

"Hunter Viral"

I look around me, why are people staring at me? Whats happening? Whats going on? Why is everything silent. Someone pushes me forward and I realize I'm shaking, tears are trying to force their way forward, but I hold them back. I walk forward. Left, right, left, right. I look up at the stage and swallow my fear. I tremble uncontrollably as I climb the stairs and shake hands with John Smith.

After my goodbyes with Mother and Father, tears stream down my face. I don't care if I'm targeted as weak. Because I might not ever see my family again.

* * *

**OK before you get all mad at me for not updating for a week and a half, i have an excuse! I have been at the snow for a week and a half and havent been able to update! i only took my phone with me so i could still PM. I'm back now and now i can update. Sorry im sorry for not updating sooner :(**

**anyways tbh? i found these tributes extremely boring :/ sorry submitters! but i have a new idea for a new fanfic. its about how Panem came to be. when its up i'll tell you all about it**

**~Josh**


	12. The Reaping of District Six

**THE REAPING OF DISTRICT SIX: DYLAN HARKNESS AND SHINE KONRAD WIGGIN**

* * *

**Dylan Harkness POV:**

* * *

Washing my very dark brown hair with water, I get out my reaping clothes for the day. A blue chequered shirt and dark grey pants. I've worn it for the past two years now. I think it brings out my blue eyes. I creep quietly past my fathers door. Eight years ago my mother got very ill and she died. My father didn't cope and became an abusive drunk. I have several bruises and cuts all over my body when I'm beaten by my Fathers fists and beer bottles. As I ruffle my hair, quickly trying to get it to dry, I eat a small meal and head out to door. I don't want to wake my Father from his hangover. I walk to the edge of the District to a hole where I dug out. I crawl underneath and run quickly to my hiding spot. A green forest where almost everything is edible. So I know what is and isn't poisonous, luckily this is a useful skill for the Hunger Games. I began coming here when my Father first began beating me. He never found me here, I used to hide at first, then I got hungry one time and I began eating the native berries and nuts, then the plants, then the trees and leaves, then the animals I killed. I take a dagger with me every time I venture out here. First small bunnies, then larger animals like beavers. Last week I got down a small deer. Its been great for food when I go out into the forest. The green trees suddenly fly over me and I run into their safe haven. I find a small green fluffy bush and I lean on it, with a tree log behind it. I dream about a huge beast, white and huge and fluffy, it lunges for me and I wake up as I feel the first scratch. The gong is ringing.  
"Shit! Shit shit shit shit shit!. Fuck I am so going to die. I'm so late!"

I run through the bushes, branches scratching at my face, plants flinging themselves against my legs. Within five minutes I reach the fence. Its another 10 minutes when I reach the town square. I am marked off, but a peacekeeper speaks to me.

"Why are you so late?"

"I slept through the gong" I say truthfully with a hint of innocence. The Peacekeeper eyes me evilly but lets it pass. I slowly slide into my age group.

The escort has already reminded us of the Quarter Quell, about how only males will be reaped. This years games will be brutal. The escort pulls out the first name.

I don't get to hear it when a volunteer shines forth. He says his name is Shine Konrad Wiggin. Haha, funny name. But then the second slip is pulled out.

Some guy called Dylan Harkness. But then I realize, that that its me. Wait, what? Was I just called to die a horribly painful death? I must have because people are looking at me. I slowly walk to the stage. I shake Shine's hand and then I say goodbye to my drunk of a father.

"You know, I don't really think you can win this. Here, take a sip of my bottle" he says holding the vile alcohol out to me, I shake my head as a no, but I am already raising the bottle to my lips. I break down in tears as the liquid fire runs down my throat. I cant believe that my Father thinks that I'll die. I mean it could be true, im smart but I have no skill if you count the dagger as one.

Soon, my father leaves me alone as I drain the bottle. It got better as I drank it. I try to stop the flow of tears pouring from my eyes. I don't care, I'm going to die anyway.

* * *

**Shine Konrad Wiggin POV:**

* * *

I sleep in as much as I can. I slept in my reaping clothes, as I have done for these past reapings. Black shirt with cream pants. Disgusting combination but whatever, at least I'm not naked. Mother brushes my hair back and ties it in a small ponytail. My hair is incredibly long, I cant be bothered to cut it. My breakfast is a small meal of hot grain soaked in boiling water and milk. The gong rings out and I am marked off. I wait eagerly for it to pass. A small boy is reaped, I know him an feel sorry for him so I volunteer. I don't even care that I'm a volunteer. I walk up to the stage and speak my name: Shine Konrad Wiggin. I shake hands with the latecomer, who was coincidentally reaped. I say goodbye to my mother and father and baby sister. The escort collects me and Dylan. I gasp in admiration as I enter the Capitol train.

* * *

_**Yep, so there you have it. District 6, Dylan has a cool name dont you agree? Shine may seem boring, yep, i made him but he's a bloodbath, so it doesnt matter :D**_

_**~Josh**_

_**P.S when the reapings are finished, i will post a voting poll on my account. You can vote 12 times at once, but after that u cant vote again. The votes will only show when i have closed the poll. The voting poll is for sponsoring, which we all know, helps your favourite tribute win! So when its posted, get those votes done! i will close the voting poll on the day of the interviews chapter. **_


	13. The Reaping of District Seven

**THE REAPING OF DISTRICT SEVEN: WINTER HOSTAGE AND KOVU IVY**

* * *

**Winter Hostage POV:**

* * *

Im awoken by my mother at 6:30 in the morning.

"Winter! Wake up darling, the reaping is today!" She yelps out.

I give her a satisfactory groan. Telling her that I'm awake. I walk downstairs and wash my body with the cold water. As I'm washing my armpits to get rid of any body odor, I stare at my reflection. I'm not that bad. Long dark hair, and blue eyes. There's something about them that makes them see very bright, almost electric. But when you look closely you can see that it's just a normal shade of blue eye.

I look around my house, made of logs. What else would you expect from a District that has Lumber as it's only industry. But our houses are probably the best out if all the Districts, we've had plenty of time to insulate them. Warm in winter and cool in summer. I look up and see my mother creating bubble and squeak for breakfast. Bubble and squeak is pretty much last nights leftovers smushed in a pan, pretty much turned into a purée and cooked. It tastes nice, depending on what you had for dinner that is.

The smell of breakfast brings me out of my leisure time. I don't even bother trying to dry myself and I just dress in my reaping clothing. I created it last year, for my fifth reaping. But since I'm seventeen this year, it's my sixth. I dress in my clothing, a simple black shirt and black jeans with a chain belt. Literally, a chain. It's a shame since I have to put in tesserae. I have four extra slips in there this year. Ten slips, it's so shameful. It signifies that me and my mother are quite poor. You notice how I don't talk about my Father. Well, he was a drunk. He died a few years ago due to corosis of the liver. He was drunk all the time. And sometimes, when he worked himself into an angry drunk, he would hit me. Once I had a bruise in the shape of my Fathers hand for four weeks.

I search my bedroom for my owl necklace, the last thing my Father gave to me when died. But I can't it's missing.

"Mother?" I call out in desperation. I don't talk much, I used to be a huge talker, but since my Father died, I refused to talk, but now I'm lucky to utter five words a day.

"Yes baby?" Ew, the names the calls me sometimes makes me hate her.

"Owl necklace. Can't find. Missing." I whisper.

My mother looks under my bed and finds nothing there. Odd, mothers always find things within seconds. Then she looks through my bedside table that I made when I was ten. She opens the door and pulls out a wooden carving of an owl tied to a strip of leather. Mother hands to me and I take it, placing the loop of leather around my neck. I tuck the carving underneath my shirt.

"Come on love, time for breakfast"

I walk to the kitchen with her and I gobble down and slice of toast with mashed potatoes and peas.

"Now Wint. Don't go vomit that meal back up. We want you to be healthy remember?"

Oh, right. One little detail I forgot to mention. I'm bulimic, which means, that whenever I eat food, I vomit it back up. Doctors say it's because I have a mental illness that affects how I perceive myself.

They say I'm very skinny when in reality I think I'm fat. I know I'm skinny, but I can see pockets of chubbiness here and there. It all relates back to my Fathers death. I was so very close to him. He taught me everything I knew. And then, he didn't wake up. I went through a two year stage of depression. I had many thoughts of committing suicide, still do actually. I wouldn't mind chopping down a tree and jumping underneath it.

I snap out of my thoughts and nod my head.

"Winter! I've been talking to you for half an hour, trying to get your attention. Have you phased out again."

I give a simple. "Yeah"

I thought I was only thinking for two minutes, when in fact it had been half an hour. They say I'm still mental, that I will never be the same. Which may be true. Which I highly doubt. Whatever, I don't need any help.

I give my Mother a nod of my head and crawl to the attic. My favorite spot to stare out into silence. It's my happy place, my calm place. It makes me feel nice.

I think it's because when I was little, before my Father turned to drink, we used to play up here, all day. Once I think I fell asleep in his lap. I smile, good times. My smile becomes broader as I think of even more happier things. I love my Dad.

I lift up the carpet and in a secret spot, I take out a carving knife and my block of wood.

It's really a blob of nothing, but I dont know what I want it to be. Then again, I don't really have inspiration or motivation that much. I dig into the soft wood. The knife carving out grooves and cuts and lines and shapes.

Suddenly, the world becomes dark.

"Winter! The gong just went! Time for the reaping!" I hear my mother yell.

I frown, it means I have to get out of my happy place. My attic. My windowsill. The windowsill is my most calming place there, I can see the sun go down and make pretty lights and colours in the big blue thing called the sky.

I crawl out of my attic and I greet my Mother downstairs with a smile.

Firstly, she checks my breath, to see if I havent vomited today.

"When was the last time?"

I hold up two fingers.

"Two days ago? That's good" She says with a bright smile. Then she checks my wrist, no new cuts for two weeks. I think I'm getting better.

We walk down together. Hand in hand with the lush green forests on each side and the rising sun in the sky. District Seven is beautiful.

I close my eyes an let myself be guided to the Town Square. Thousands of people are in front of my when I decide to open them. Mother helps me get marked off and I walk to the 17 Years Boys section. I stand behind a short fat boy and await the boys to be chosen.

The bright and ever so bubbly escort walks onto stage.

"GoodMorning District Seven. Welcome welcome to the reaping of the annual 325th Hunger Games. As you all know, it is a Quarter Quell this year and that only males will be chosen."

Oh yeah. That's right. Only boys will be chosen. Which means that I have a greater chance of being a tribute.

"The time has come, to select, one courageous man and woman. For the honour, of being this years tributes for the 325th Hunger Games. Now, let's proceed to the tribute selecting shall we?"

The bright and bubbly and pink escorts pink hand dives down into the single bowl and selects the first tribute.

"Winter Hostage!" she exclaims brilliantly.

I look around for that poor scared tribute. I notice that others are looking as well, so I smile at them and wave. But some of the boys seem to be looking at me. Oh, silly me. This years tribute must be behind me. So I turn around to say hello.

"Umm, Winter? Winter Hostage? Come out, you don't want to keep us waiting."

I look behind me, but no one is looking scared. No one at all.

"Winter Hostage! Come out now this instant!"

Wait. Winter Hostage. That's my name! No, it can't be me. This must be a mistake. There must be another Winter Hostage in the District. An older boy pushes me forward.

"Move, you faggot!"

Ouch. That hurt. It hurt a lot.

I walk forward into the aisle of the crowd. Wait, no it can't be me. No, this isn't real. I must be in a dream. Yes, that seems right. Yes, it's a dream and I'm sleeping.

I pinch my skin, it hurts a lot but I don't wake up. Which must mean that this is real. But it can't be real. I'm not a tribute.

Hot tears come pouring down my face. I hear someones voice shout out.

"NO! This isn't real!" they say. The person repeats yelling for a few more seconds until they begin screaming. Halfway between their scream I realize that the person screaming is me.

"This. Can. Not. Be. Real!" I scream. "I. Am. Not. Tribute! NO!"

I close my eyes and sit in a ball on the floor. It feels like forever, finally a pair of very strong arms picks me up and carries me to say goodbye to my family. I must have not have heard the selection for the other boy.

The arms leave me and I hear my mothers voice, bringing me out of my darkness and reality.

"Winter. Listen to me. Try your best okay? Be brave. Be your Father, he was an amazing man, he saved me. He was kind, and gentle. That is until your twin sister died. I'm sorry. Be brave Winter, be like Daddy"

And then she's gone. I hear the door close and then the voice of the escort disturbs my thoughts.

"Come on Winter, time to go!"

I slowly crawl out of the cupboard and walk to the bright and annoyingly bubbly escort. Along with the other tribute, a tall muscular boy with dark hair that just falls over his dark eyes.

Wait, did I say cupboard before? I don't even remember going into the cupboard.

Weird.

I take a look around my home of District Seven, Home of the Forests and Beyond and sigh, I want to return, but what's the use? Capitols don't like mental tributes.

* * *

**Kovu Ivy POV:**

* * *

The sunshine streams through my bedroom and it pierces my eyes. I get up immediately, my feet hit hard wood. They always do, almost every building in District 7 is made from wood. Like little huts in the woods, then again, trees surround every inch of our home. It's still quite early, so I grab my axe and swing it around at some trees for firewood for a little while. There's a rule in District 7 that you can only chop down one tree per week. But if your working, you have to chop down as many as possible, besides, we have to get our wood to the Capitol and other districts. Some of it is sent as just plain wood blocs for the districts. And the rest is made into anything and everything sent mostly to the capitol and traded with the outer districts. At least I know where our wood goes to, and if it goes to some poor people in 12, then I know I'm doing something good, and that fills me with happiness. The shadows of the forest leap over as the sun rises further into the sky. I'm chopping down a big tree this week, its about three metres tall and about half a metre thick. It's a bit much for us, but we haven't chopped a tree down in weeks, due to our large load a month ago, but unfortunately have begun to run out. A gas lantern lights up one of the windows in my log cabin house. I see a tall figure and assume its my mother. The creek of the door rings and I look up, smelling the deep rich scent of pine wood ad leaves and dirt. Yup, I was right. Its my mother.

"Kovu, time to come inside. The reaping is in an hour, time to get ready" she calls out to me. My mother, not really that tall, but actually kind of short. Short and plump, middle aged.  
"Yes mother!" I shout out. I swear my mother treats me like I'm 13. I'm really actually eighteen with longish dark hair that falls to my eyes and dark eyes as well. When I say mother, I actually mean stepmother. Our parents died five years ago in a forest fire that ripped through the District. When my little sister Chloe, who is just 11 and I when I was 16, this kind woman adopted us and have treated us like we were hers, and I do the same. I swear she's more loving than my real mum. I walk inside the log cabin and wash myself with a wet cloth, we don't have any real baths or showers in this house. I wash my brown hair as much as possible but it becomes a wet messy tangled mat of hair. Ew.

After a small breakfast, I change into my clothes and wake Chloe up. She's only eleven so she doesn't have to get up. Lucky child. I feed Chloe an apple and a glass of oh so precious milk before the gong rings for the reaping. I run down into the woods and burst through a tumble of trees. I few more thick meters of trees and I can already see the Town Square. I'm quite late already and I get in just in time. I am marked off and file into a lined of space.

The escort comes on and once again we are reminded of the rebellion and the failed, second rebellion, led by some chick called Katniss Everdeen. Well, the second rebellion wasn't exactly a fail, they did win, but the new President wanted the Games back, and thus the rebellion failed. The escort opens up her trap once again and speaks of the Quarter Quell. And it's the thirteenth, and its supposed to be considered unlucky, so the tributes this year will have to prepare for some pretty bad stuff. I hope im not picked.

The first tribute is picked. A guy called Winter Hostage. The guy in front of me, turns around and smiles at me. He begins to wave and me and im about to ay something to him when the escort speaks again.  
"Winter Hostage! Come out right now, you don't want to keep us waiting." She speaks impatiently.

Everyone seems to be looking at the guy in front of me so I push him and say "Move! You faggot". Hurt flashes across his face but it is quickly replaced with confusion. Winter seems to finally realize that the tribute is him and he moves into the aisle. He begins screaming and crying.

"NO! THIS ISNT REAL! I. AM. NOT. TRIBUTE!" he screeches. I wonder if he is actually sane. A peacekeeper comes along and picks him off in the ground, walking up to the stage, the peacekeeper drops him next to the escort. Winter Hostage curls up into the fetal position and cries uncontrollably.

The escort carries on and shifts her pink wig. "And now for the second male tribute!" Her pink gloved hand dives down and selects another piece of paper.

"Kovu Ivy!"

Shit. That's me, so I walk up to the stage, pretending not to show fear.

"I give you, our two new tributes! Winter Hostag-" Winter gives a scream loud enough to block out the escort. "Hostage, and Kovu Ivy!" This is the part where the tributes shake hands, but obviously I cant so I just give him a hug. When im saying goodbye to my Mother and and Chloe, i say that I appriciate for all the work that my mother has done and I give her a hug. I try to put a lot of emotions and unsaid words into the hug, to say thanks. Then, I just grip Chloe in my arms, were still hugging when a peacekeeper comes and collects us to go. I say goodbye and I am collected by the escort. We then move to find Winter Hostage and we find him in the kitchens, clutching a spoon and sitting like a monkey. Haha, it looked funny. After he comes to us, we board the train and I wave goodbye to D7.

* * *

_**Im sorry for not updating recently, but i have been busy and life has been.. complicated. So thats district seven, and because i rally want these games to start, im going to have the reapings in a capitol citizen pov, im sure you all understand, but dont be angry with me. im sure you all want these games to start quicker, the next chapter after the reapings will be the chariot rides, then the training scores and the interviews. then the games :3 in tribute pov that time. **_

_**~Josh**_


	14. The Reaping Of District Eight

**THE REAPING OF DISTRICT EIGHT: ANDREW SHAUVE AND JADEN REEDS**

* * *

**Capitol Citizen POV:**

* * *

The morning alarm set off a gentle noise, instantly waking up the Capitol citizen: Septimus Dinwiddie. Septimus woke up and hit the little black box harder than necessary. The alarm instantly stopped barking its horrible noise. Crawling from the bed, Septimus slid to the shower, washing his bright green hair with streaks of pink and blue with the lavender shampoo. The purple liquid slid down his body in a glossy curtain. Septimus walked out and dried his body, throwing on a suit of grassy green and sky blue hat. After quickly changing into his favourite suit he styled his hair like Tiberius Flickerman.

"Oh my goodness, he is amazing" he thought while putting his hair into the ponytail. Septimus Dinwiddie then checked his bright gold watch, coated in sapphire flecks, it was already nine am. Way too early for a Capitol citizen. But it was Reaping Day. The day where all tributes would be chosen for the all time best Television Show. The Hunger Games it was called. Of course, it was an extremely gory but that's what made it so entertaining. But the tributes dont really die, it's all special effects, but it looks so real. Some people out there think they really do die. It could be possible, but why would the oh so generous Capitol do that? Septimus Dinwiddie walked downstairs and already saw his friends sitting open the couch, gorging on some Lemon Poptreats. Possibly the best thing ever, but his favourite is the Lamb Stew with Dried Plums, Septimus eats it all the time, it makes him grow a little chubbier, but thanks to Capitol surgery, you can get it sucked out.

"Yo! Hello Septi" calls out one friend, dressed in a blue suit with a top hat and feathers. Top hats were so in this month Shamefully, Septimus hadn't bought one yet.

"Quickly Septi! You've slept in through the first fourteen tributes! We're up to District Eight now. Come on you silly sleepyhead!" urges another, dressed in a fluffy pink skirt and purple cardigan. Ew, thought Septimus, cardigans were so last week!

"Have I really slept in that much?" Septimus Dinwiddie asked.

"Yes, now come on! The first tribute is about to be picked!"

Septimus flew from the stairs and onto the fine leather leather couch. Septimus fixates his eyes onto the 50 inch TV and drops his mouth with anticipation.

The escort Nitya Naysmith drops her hand into into the glass bowl and pulls out a slip. The angle of the camera allows us to read the tributes name before it is read aloud.

"Jaden Reeds" Ew, Septimus thinks, his name sounds so gross. Why can't he have an acceptable name like Shakum Chelling?

The camera then focuses on the tribute, it's amazing how the camera can pick things up like this. A young boy, around 14, with light orange hair and pale skin. He's slightly skinny, but you can see some muscle on him, average height. Cream shirt and brown pants, nothing much. Pretty much your average tribute. Septimus wouldn't be surprised is he died on first day. The boy, Jaden Reeds, goes stiff and its as if he doesn't know what going on. Finally, he walks up to the stage with a straight face. Then his profile appears on the screen, already with live action, a GameMaker has put together his profile. They are so smart.

Jaden Reeds. Age 14. Orange hair and bright blue eyes. Jaden has worked at a Sewing Factory since age eight, desperate to get his family some money. Jaden lives with both parents but has no other siblings. Jaden is quite popular at school but has no romantic relationships in his life. Jaden enjoys life and likes to sew. Jaden created his token last year, a red leather bracelet. Then the camera zooms down in his wrist to show the red leather bracelet. It is quite amazing that they GameMakers already know this, Septimus doesn't have a clue on how they do it.

Then Nitya Naysmith proceeds to select the next tribute.

"Do you think it will be that-" whispers a friend.

"Shutup!" Septimus shushes. The dramatic music makes the wait for the next tribute's selection unbearable.

"Andrew Shauve!"

A boy of small height and skinny frame is shown onto the screen. His brown hair is quite short and his lame brown eyes show all emotions. He looks very faint but he moves on to the stage, tears pour down his face. Andrew Shauve and Jaden Reeds shake hands and then the Capitol Seal is shown. The National Anthem is played and we cut a few ads. A number of updates on what fashion is in and out. Septimus runs out to the kitchen to grab a quick snack, just a plain bowl of lavender and chocolate ice cream. Probably the best flavour combo in the land of Panem.

* * *

**ERMAGERSH! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! **

**Ok, i have a buttload of assignments to do and i have had no time at all to write or update. I am only now getting more time to update because im finishing the assignments. **

**Im also sorry for the shortness of the chapter but i wanted to do the rest in one big chapter but i didnt want you guys to think i had abandoned the story its been almost a month :O ****until next time...**

**~Josh**


	15. The Reaping of District 9, 10, 11 and 12

**THE REAPING OF DISTRICT NINE: ****SKYLAR GALSS AND CHARLIE LAMPAR**

* * *

"Canwarn? What are the other tributes?" asked Septimus.

Canwarn Yule stretched his limbs and spoke.

"We have a gay pair from 1. A monster and strong guy who is practically engaged to his girlfriend. The same boring two from 3, the usual strong from 4, all rightish from 5, average from 6, a normal and a mental one from 7, and these two from eight."

"Oh ok. I want to see the goodbyes from the Careers, they're always interesting." Septimus Dinwiddie exclaims.

"The most interesting from the Careers is the guy with his girlfriend. They're so in love. I want to sponsor him. I know that the monster from 2 is most likely to win, but he's so arrogant, so I don't think he'll win. I like Careers that still have the ability to feel human emotions other than bloodlust and violence." Canwarn Yule, fangirled.

"He sounds good. Plus I'm in love with the choice for the Quarter Quell this year. All males, this is the first time that this has happened in a Quell, all males, should be a brutal year. Especially with that Monster from 2. "

The Anthem plays again and the Capitol seal appears on the screen, then the District 9 seal is shown. Then it cuts to live footage where it shows the District filling in the Town Square. A few minutes later and all of the District has been filled. The camera then shows the escorts face and his blue hand reaches down to select the tribute.

"Skylar Glass"

Septimus Dinwiddie laughs at the tributes name. It sounds like a girls name.

A boy of a medium height and average build is shown. The sun light shines through his thin spiky blonde hair. A gold bracelet on his wrist catches the sun and sends flashes of brightness throughout the crowd. His slightly tanned face goes pale as he walks to the stage, but as soon as he faces the crowd, you can catch the glimpse of silent tears, pouring down his face. The commentators suggest he could be a likely bloodbath. The live TV pauses and his profile is flashed onto the screen.

Skylar Glass. Age 15. Blonde hair and brown eyes. Skylar is extremely smart and is also witty. Skylar Glass has never gotten into a fight and never speaks his mind. Skylar is quiet and keeps to himself. Skylar Glass is a deep thinker, kind, hard working and likable.

The live TV is played again and the new tribute is selected. A boy called Charlie Lampar. A camera zooms down on a boy of deep red hair and brown eyes. Average, not much. He calmly takes his place at the stage. One tear escapes his eyes and slides down his pale face. His profile is shown and Skylar Glass and Charlie Lampar shake hands. The Capitol seal is shown and more ads are played. Septimus finishes his lavender and chocolate ice-cream and heads back for more, this time with a rich chocolate syrup and a dollop of lavender coloured and flavored cocoa.

* * *

**The Reaping of District Ten: Morpheus Harveys and Toxic Lyse**

* * *

Septimus sits on the couch with his five other friends, waiting desperately for the next reaping. He slowly takes little bites of the ice cream.

The music plays and the District 10 seal is shown, signifying the start of the D10 Reaping. Already the entire District has gathered for the Reaping. The camera zooms in on the escort and she selects the first tribute.

"Tom Liphues"

There isnt enough time for the face to be shown when a boy yells.

'I VOLUNTEER!'

Theres a gasp that goes through the crowd and you can hear whispers. A face is shown onto the screen, a tall, thin boy with brown eyes and long dark hair the covers his eyes. Septimus stops eating his ice cream to focus on his face. The live TV pauses and the tributes new profile is shown. Morpheus Harveys. Age 18. Black and and brown eyes. Tall and thin. Morpheus is sly and sweet. He is strong and can manipulate people into doing what he wants. Morpheus Harveys is the son on the mayor. He has always wanted to be in the Games. The profile blinks away and the flash Morpheus with his arms folded across his chest, with a smug look on his face. His fully black outfit sculpts his muscular body. The escort, then proceeds for the next tribute.

"Silqua Triver"

His young face is shown for a split second when there is a volunteer. Septimus thinks to himself that two volunteers from District 10 is quite strange.

A new face of an 18 year old boy is flashed onto the screen as he climbs the stage.

"Hello young man." Says the escort in a high excited voice. "What must be your name?"

"My name is Toxic Lyse" He grunts.

Toxic's profile is then flashed onto the screen. Toxic Lyse. Age 18. Dark brown buzzcut. Tall, big and muscular. Scar on left side of proud and bossy. Toxic is feared by many in his District. Toxic does indeed have a romantic side to life, his girlfriend Gloss. Token as a wristband. Sword as a weapon of choice. Toxic Lyse and Morpheus Harveys shake hands and enter the Justice Building to say goodbye.

The District 10 seal is shown, and then the Capitols.

Canwarn Yule makes a comment about Toxic and Morpheus, but Septimus doesn't hear it. Too bust eating his chocolate and lavender ice cream.

"Septimus!"

"What?"

"I said what do you think of the D10 tributes?" Canwarn asks.

"Well, they are pretty strong. I think that they might be eligible for the Career Pack."

"Thats what I was thinking too. I can't wait for the arena. It will be amazing!" Cloream Dent exclaims.

* * *

**The Reaping of District Eleven: Zarr Paska and Emarta Lundasmith**

* * *

Septimus goes quickly to change his outfit into a dark blue and muted red suit. After he comes back, he arrives just in time to witness the first tribute of D11. A small skinny thing. Dark skin and mysterious looking. His profile pops up and Septimus reads it. This is one good thing about the profiles. If you miss the name or reaping. You can simply read the profile.

Emarta Lundasmith. Dark skin and hair. Age 15. Very skinny, but he is quite strong. Emarta is scared by almost everything. Token is a rock. No significance.

The profile flashes away and Emarta climbs to the stage. The next tribute is selected but he is only to be replaced by a volunteer. My my, Septimus thinks. We sure are getting quite a number of volunteers this year. The volunteer walks to the stage and speaks his name into the microphone.

"Zarr Paska"

Zarr Paska. Age 17. Medium height, tanned skin. Wavy black hair and green eyes. Token is a bracelet made of straw. Zarr's Mother was diagnosed with breast cancer five years ago. Zarr volunteered to win so he can get medicine for his mother. Zarr is a headstrong sarcastic boy. Sometimes arrogant and witty, he always tries to make a joke out of everything.

The profile disappears and Zarr Paska and Emarta Lundasmith shake hands. They disappear into the Justice building and then soon enough, they are flashing the D12 seal.

* * *

**The Reaping of District Twelve: Alex Tarz and Matty Walsh**

* * *

"Well that was a quick reaping" Canwarn says, breaking the silence.

" A little too quick." Septimus agrees, nodding.

"I was expecting something more. Like the usual we get. I don't think these two will last four days!" Cloream Dent bets.

"Oh you want to bet on that?" Septimus asks, raising his voice.

"Ok. 50 CapitolCoins if they die before five days. I have to give to 50 CapitolCoins if they are still alive after the fourth day." Cloream argues, his voice getting louder. Soon Septimus and Cloream and shouting profanities at each other.

"Your a dimwit!" shouts Cloream

"Yes well at least I don't have prostitutes come to my bed every night!" Septimus yells at Cloream.

"At least I can get prostitutes at my bed every night! I don't need porn, whereas unlike me, you get turned on by gays!"

'I AM NOT GAY!'

'EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Canwarn shouts at everyone.

The room goes silent.

Cloream and Septimus and fuming. You can almost fry an egg off their face because they're so red in the face.

Suddenly Cloream launches himself at Septimus and plants his fist to Septimus' nose. Blood immediately starts flowing. Then a whole fight starts out and Septimus and wrestling each other. The fight goes on for a few minutes and it ends when Cloream has Septimus in a headlock. Septimus fights back and backhands Cloream across the face. Cloream, shocked, lets go and accidently falls down a stair. Septimus stands up and kicks as hard as he can in Cloream's groin. He kicked so hard that even his foot hurt.

"There is now a possibility that you will never have kids." Septimus growls. Septimus then spits on the ground next to Cloream's face.

Cloream screams out in pain, clutching his groin, while Septimus stands there, breathing heavily. Cloream pulls his hands away and reveals blood coming from his crotch.

"Possibility Septi? He is bleeding from his balls!" Canwarn yells at Septimus

Canwarn calls the Peacekeepers and within five minutes, Septimus is taken away. Along with Cloream.

"We shall call you later, when this has been sorted out." One of the Peacekeepers say. Septimus is handcuffed, while Cloream is taken to hospital.

The room is silent once more and Canwarn is alone with himself. He then watches the reaping of District 12 alone.

Canwarn turns on the TV and replays the Reaping of District Twelve.

The escort, Effem Ell, selects the tributes for the 13th Quarter Quell. Also known as the 325th Hunger Games.

The camera pans across the crowd, revealing how small District 12 really is.

Effem Ell drops her hand into the glass ball and draws out a slip of paper.

"Alexander Tarz"

The camera zooms in on a tall, but muscular boy. Light green eyes and light brown hair. He looks strong but he is skinny. You can see it in his eyes, his thin arms and hollow cheeks. Alex Tarz Age 15. Light brown hair and green eyes. Alex can be cruel at times but most of the time he is stubborn and ruthless. Alex has always wanted to be in the Games. Alex also has a romantic side to life with his girlfriend Shanaia Jesser. The profile fades away and Alex climbs the stage. Effem Ell the draws out yet again, another slip of paper from the same bowl. Since there are only guys, only one bowl was needed.

"Matthew Walsh"

The camera flashes up a live picture of a 14 year old boy with messy dark hair and deep, dark blue eyes. He's quite skinny and looks anorexic. Matty Walsh. Age 14. Skinny build. Messy black hair and deep dark blue eyes. Matty lives with his grandmother. Matty is dark and mysterious. Has a taste for Gothic influences. Matty climbs the stage with his dark clothing. Black pants, black shoes, a white shirt and a large black leather jacket. Matty and Alex shake hands and walk into the Justice Building to say goodbye. Canwarn Yule turns off the TV. He thinks about the tributes he's all seen and only a selected few make an impression. The gay pair from 1. The Monster from 2 and the engaged career. The mental from 7. The Mayors son from 11 and the Goth from 12.

Should be an interesting mix..

* * *

_**OK. Once again i apolojize deeply for the month long wait. As you all know I had a billion school assignments to do. But I am now in school holidays again (yay!) so i should be able to update more frequently. I still don't know how to repay you all, since I have kept you all waitng. Some of you will have forgotten me and some will have waited impatiently. So i felt i should put the rest in one chapter. Sorry that D11 was short but i had writers block. **_

_**Ok question time! Do you want me to write the train rides? I feel like i should but that manes even longer to the arena and I really want the arena now! Because its an amazing arena. Or should i just skip to the chariot rides? Your choice.**_

_**OMG! There got your attention. Theres also a voting up. It will help within sponsors, dont vote? you die. also dont review? you die. simple as that. some of my favourite tributes, their authors have not been reviewing, soo, if you dont review or VOTE:/ your tribute wont win. Simple as that. It only takes one sentence to type "And the knife plunges in my back" and your tribute is dead. great now i sound like OMG REVIEW BITCHES OMG VOTE! **_

_**but thats ur warning...**_

_**anyways, until next chapter!**_

_**~Josh-who-is-sorry-for-the-long-wait..**_


	16. Chariot Parade

**CHARIOT PARADE: DISTRICTS ONE TO TWELVE**

* * *

**Capidae Gentride POV:**

* * *

The bright morning sun gently wakes me. The first thought that comes to my mind is that the Chariot Parade is today. Of course it is! The reaping was two days ago. So I slip out of my most comfortable bed and glide to the miraculous shower. The hot steam wafts up the semi-circular tube and pour out the top.  
I press a button and orange foam pours out of the showerhead. It collapses on top of me and all I can smell from the air is oranges. I press another button and the time of the day flashes up from the floor in big bold red writing. It's only eight in the morning, way too early for a person of my status to be awake at this hour. I should still be asleep for another two hours, but it's this time of year when another twenty-four tributes die for a TV show. There's some speculation and debate whether the tributes are actually killing each other or not. Main reasons for this is because why would us beautiful and oh-so-generous Capitol take 24 innocent children and force them to kill each other. And, the other tributes disappear off the face of the earth. I personally think that that they actually do die, my friends think I'm weird.

After scrubbing off the soap, I wash my long fluorescent purple hair, with a passion fruit smelling odor. Finally, I'm indulged in a smelling oil, with a special scent that I can't pick out and I place my hand in the box and the current goes up my arm, through my scalp and untangles my hair. I step out of the shower and I'm blow dried clean.  
Going though all of my dresses and clothing, I pick out a tight fitting red skirt and pink shirt, with a pure white ribbon to go across my belly. Pressing another button in my bright white bathroom, every one of my two hundred and fifty nine lights, are lit up with the brightest light imaginable. Another button scans my body and face, picking out my make-up colour assortment for today. Mainly reds and purples and muted colours.  
Applying it stuff to my face, I can feel myself relaxing a little, I feel confident now with my face obscured by my makeup.

I feel like going to the coffee shop today for breakfast, so I exit my beautiful house and walk to VanillaBean.2. It's a lovely little place, in fact, my favorite coffee shop in all of the Capitol! I order my food and coffee and wait patiently.

* * *

I've been waiting all day for this, and I'm so excited. A chance, just to see the tributes for the 325th Hunger Games. Also known as the 13th Quarter Quell. Placing my ticket in a machine, I'm pushed into a large crowd of people alike. I check my ticket which has been shot out of the machine back into my hand. Entry 4. Row 9. Seat 7. A very good spot this year. Close to the end, where all the tributes stop so I can admire their amazing costumes and nice and close, so I can get a good view. Finding my seat, I realize I'm sitting next to a very handsome man with a nicely trimmed, muted sea blue beard.

"Good Afternoon madam! How are you today?" He asks above the noise of the crowd, all wanting to take their seat to view the tributes.

"I'm very good, thank you for asking. What about you, and may I ask? What is your name?" I reply.

"Canwarn Yule"

* * *

** CHARIOT PARADE: DISTRICT ONE TO SIX: Canwarn Yule POV:**

* * *

I told her my name. And she told me hers as it turns out its Capidae Gentride. Nice name. We continue talking with each other and soon we know each other quite well before the tributes come out. We all settle in our seats and the noise dies down to almost silent before the music begins blaring all around. I shudder with excitement and glee, because I know that it means one minute before the tributes begin rolling in.

The gates begin to rise, and the first chariot bursts forward. I check my sheet of paper that was put onto my seat to see the tributes. Draco Hoult and Havoc Stark from District One. Oh these are the couple! I support them and acknowledge their bravery for coming out of the closet, I must think that it's a very difficult thing to do. Funny, how we all know that they are a couple before they know that we know they are.

The coal black horses run as fast as possible, but I can't see their faces or clothing. So I look up onto a screen, which is zoomed up on them. The crows begins roaring at this point and I can't hear a thing.

**Draco and Havoc** are smiling, holding hands, and dressed as Kings. They stand tall and look proud. Havoc has a golden crown upon his head, where Draco holds a staff. They are both dressed in black, but have a red velvet cloak over the top, golden material edges the red velvet and a white fur lies on top of the red cloak. Gold material also outlines it. They smile, and wave past at as and I do notice that a few roses are thrown to them. They seem like lovely people.

The **District Two** chariot rushes out, dressed in silver knights armour. Checking the sheet of paper, I see that is Kaleb Tides and Mars Aemillianus. Kaleb is waving at all of us and looks joyfully happy, but I feel sorry for him because he has to leave behind his only love. Mars however just stares at the chariot in front. He sends chills down my back because I have seen that look before, he is already planning on how to kill the other tributes. Oh he does look strong, yes I will sponsor him.

**District Three** rolls out and I see that they have weak smiles on. But they are dressed in a skin-tight silver piece, that goes from ankle to neck. The silver is sparkly and black clockwork is painted on top, same thing but different. Declan Kingsley and Nitro Klendine are waving at us happily but look fearful.

**District Four** bursts forward and I gasp at their wonderful costumes. It's amazing! Still same kind of fishing idea, but its so unique! Blues and greens and everything. Their stylist has mimicked water. Nalin Shyr and Helix Van are wearing simple jumpsuits but water flows on it, not real water of course but it looks incredibly real. From their legs up to their waist, is completely sky blue water, with light accenting the waves. It looks like when water does the sun is beaming down onto the pool and the light creates beautiful patterns of light on the bottom. And from the chest up, is light green water that has the light patterns as well. But that's not all; four silver fish swim repeatedly all over their bodies. It's incredible work. I definitely will be sponsoring them. The blues and greens rise and fall, shift and blend in exactly the way water does and it's hard for to take my eyes off them.

Finally** District Five** runs out and I take a look at Hunter Viral and John Smith. Their costumes are nothing special. A midnight sky suit, twinkling with stars and lightning bolts running up and down the pieces of cloth. Although it's quite astonishing to look at, its nowhere near as impressive as 1, 2 and 4.

**District Six** comes out in a steady gallop. Dylan Harkness and Shine Wiggin are dressed in only red astronaut suits. I frown, wondering what it symbolizes. The astronaut suits are obvious, it's about space. But the red is a kind of rusty red, it looks powdery and it sparkles a lot. Red, it must be for a planet, but that only planet that is red like that is the red planet, Mars. It must represent the fact that we humans once travelled to Mars, only once because soon after that, Panem was born and the mission was abandoned. All communication was cut off and all astronauts living on the red planet died. Sad story but there it is.

* * *

**DISTRICT SEVEN TO TWELVE:**

* * *

**District Seven** leap out and the first thing I notice I see is that they are dressed in many different colours. Golds and browns and reds and oranges and yellows and greens. They're wearing some kind of cloth tied at one of their shoulders, green from the top then edging towards yellow then red them brown and finally a shiny gold at the gem of the clothing. A white badge holds the knot together. I think it's supposed to be a leaf slowly dying. Winter Hostage and Kovu Ivy look proud and smile around at the crowd with their arms crossed around their chest.

**District Eight** comes out and of course their wearing many bright colored pieces of cloth. Bright pinks and light blues with gold and silver lace stenciled everywhere. It's very eye catching. Andrew Shauve and Jaden Reeds seem to be weakly smiling, because fear is evident in the way they compose themselves.

**District Nine** appear and I see that Skylar Glass and Charlie Lampar are dressed in golden outfits, and even I can see that lines are scratched into the suit. The look like they're wearing grain. Something clicks in my mind and I remember that they have worn this for the past fifty years. They have the most idiotic stylist ever in the games. Skylar and Charlie do not look happy.

Toxic Lyse and Morpheus Harveys from **District Ten** come out wearing bright red leather. Oh that's new! They've been dressed as trees for as long as anyone can remember!  
But I see that black animals have been stitched on top of the red leather. I love the outfit. Toxic and Morpheus look ecstatic to be wearing something different for a change.

**District Eleven** come out looking bold in their silvery blue farmers outfits. District Eleven has always been dressed of farmers of some kind or food. Since they agriculture its expected. Zaria Paska and Emarta Lundasmith have their arms folded and aren't smiling, just staring straight ahead.

**District Twelve** make their incredible entrance, and as usual their on fire. Each year it is different. It all started when a man named Cinna, decided to dress the District Twelve tributes on fire. They had a Victor that year and so, every year, they have been dressed in fire. Of course, the stylist soon died but before he did, he taught another stylist his ideas and so on and so on to this day that they have been still dressed in fire. This year, Matty Walsh and Alex Tarz are dressed in their old mining outfits, but they are purely black. The only thing different is that the fire begins on their shins, the flames burn upwards and becomes more thick and dense as it goes upwards, so that their chests are completely covered in fire. The flames part at their necks so that the we can see their faces. Skinny faces, hollow cheeks and underfed. I feel sorry for them. The helmets are black also, but the flashlight is bright as nothing I've ever seen, it even outshines our Capitol lights.

The Chariot Parade begins to slow and the horses pull the chariots into a specific place. The President says his speech which is exactly the same every year. The anthem plays and the parade is finished. After that, us Capitol residents begin to file out and go home. Saying goodbye to the lovely Miss Capidae Gentride, I kiss her hand and we trade iGlass512 numbers, so we can stay in touch.

* * *

**And there you have it. The costumes of the tributes. I must admit, i had fun inventing the costumes but as the more unknown districts came along, it was.. difficult to come up with costumes by myself. I can say honestly that i created these by myself and it was challenging at times but hey, i got through it. My favourite costume was District Four, i've had that idea in my head for quite a while :3 School is back on ( ew only two weeks?) and i have yearly exams coming up so i might not be updating quite frequently as i will be studying :( sad i know.**

**OMG IM SO EXCITED! Its my birthday in two weeks! WOOOO! im gonna by 15 :3 haha.**

**By the way. None of you have voted! I expected at least a few votes, but none! People, you need to vote! I don't really care if u dont, but if if you want your tribute to win, then vote! I dont want to end the arena too soon! Please vote like seriously. You can only vote once but in that one vote you can choose multiple options, in fact 12 of the tributes. in fact you must choose twelve. one vote = one sponsor! get off ur bum and vote**

**ok rant over! Training next chapter (thank god tribute POV)**

**~Josh-the-author-who-has-long-author-notes-at-the-end-of-stories**

**P.S can anyone please check out my other story _Life Of The Party_ ? It's got a great plot and i love love love love love writing the chapters. If this gets you interested, its got Finnicks son in it, anyone like Finnick stories? Please check it out, it would mean so much to me**


	17. Training Day 1 Part 1

**Training Centre**

* * *

**District One: Draco Hoult POV:**

* * *

The sunlight streams through bright window and I get out of my plush bed. The dark blue thick woolen sheets are pushed onto the floor, no longer protecting me from the worldly dangers. I crawl to the shower, a two meter square circles of glass, with a billion buttons to choose from what kind of special enhancement. I press a button, clearly labeled as Shampoo: Tundra and almost instantly, the holes in the glass, shower head and floor all squirt out some kind of icy blue jelly. The aroma, smells like ice and pine forests. Then suddenly the water changes to an ice cold temperature. I shiver in the chilling water, understanding what it meant by Tundra. I then select a conditioner, labeled as Lush. And a green foam, smelling like the woods erupts from everywhere.

After the shower, I dress in what has been laid out for me while I was experiencing a memorable shower. My training outfit.

Has it really gone so fast already? It seems only yesterday I was in District One. I remember back to the train ride. Remembering how I dealt with my feelings. After Havoc kissed me, I went into my room and rubbed off his scent. I had a shower and pondered about Havoc being gay. And I realized, that so was I. Havoc and I, we were meant for each other. I couldn't have imagined my life any different to what it is now. I began to realize, that I too had a crush on my bestfriend. It seemed so perfect that as soon as I realized, I almost burst out of the shower, ready to tell Havoc. So I dried myself and got dressed in some dark blue, stripy pajamas, went into his room and told him the I felt the same. That was where we shared our first real kiss. It stirred something up inside of me, wanting more of Havoc and his muscular body.

I dress in the training uniform, a black and maroon outfit with the number 1 on the back. I figure that the other tributes must be dressed in a similar outfit. Our mentors, Zacharias and Sparklie were not pleased to know that we were dating. Not pleased at all.

In fact, they discouraged our homosexual desires.

We talked about strategies and how to survive. Mostly about killing anything that moves and more.

During breakfast, Havoc and I hold hands most of the time but we were stuffing our faces with the food. I had not had food this good before in my life before.

Just after I have finished a plateful of bacon. The escort Luxette Taylor leads us down to the Training Center, which is directly beneath us. We are the first District to arrive, but then comes Two, a monstrous man and his equivalent with a heart. I heard he proposed to his girlfriend before he said goodbye. I almost tear up at their love, it's so adorable.

Four arrives, their all right but they really don't take the Hunger Games seriously. Five is pathetic, Six is embarrassing. Seven is laughable. Eight is forgettable. Nine is horrible, Ten is disturbing, Eleven is weak and Twelve aren't even worth a description.

A woman comes to us and orders for us to gather in a semi-circle. She tells us the rules of the training center.

"In two or three weeks, twenty-three of you will be dead. One of you will remain alive. Who that is, depends on how well you listen over the next four days, especially to what I'm about to say. First off, no fighting with the other tributes there'll be plenty of time for that in the arena. My advice, don't ignore that survival skills. Everyone wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die of natural causes. Ten percent infection, twenty percent dehydration. Exposure can kill you as easily as a knife The rest of you will be murdered by one of these tributes."

I tune out after that. Survival skills? Please, I have my scythe I don't need any survival skills.

Finally, she let's us go and I run straight to that deep purple and black scythe. I go over to some dummies and swing the scythe up and over my head, cleanly decapitating the plastic dummy. I then swing the scythe in a complete circle and I notice I have gutted all five dummies. I then bring the blade of the scuff down upon each and every dummies head. I look back and I see Mars, throwing his sword high up into the air, it catches one of the lights, it falls down and lands straight inside the dummies skull. He is rewarded with a spurt of fake blood. He pulls it out an that's when I see that it was buried all the way into the hilt. Kaleb is using his sword as well, but he is sparring with a trainer and he is easily winning. When he knocks down the sword out of the trainers hand, he points the blade right up to his neck. Kaleb turns around and flings the sword into a dummies heart, landing it perfectly. Mars turns around and slices off an arm, stabbing a dummy before decapitating it. Havoc looks so sexy with his poleaxe. Swinging it around like nothing else.

* * *

**District Two: Mars Aemililianus POV:**

* * *

Up and over. The sword sinks into the dummy and I practice over and over again. I hack off three more arms and decapitate seven more. I hate the District One tributes even more now. There so stupid. How could you let such a stupid emotion into your life? Love. It hate it. Love should burn in hell. Oh god, I look back and see Draco and Havoc steal kisses from each other. I hate them so much. If if weren't for the rules of the Hunger Games, I would kill then right here and now. That will be the first thing I do when I land in the arena. Once the first one dies, I will murder the other. They shouldn't even be alive. I destroy another dummy while I think this through. Only District Two have the proper tributes this year. Kaleb and I. Four is weak again this year, and District One. Flipping retarded. I never stop practicing with the sword until I do some physical exercise. 100 pushups. 100 sit-ups. 100 chin ups. 100 of any thing. I then go o the weightlifting par of the training room and bench-press double my weight. I then lift fifty kilos on each arm. Other tributes stare at me, like I'm a God or something. I just stare at them back, imagining my sword caressing those soft necks, and then finally jamming the tip of the blade through the voice box, past the oesophagus and right through the vertebrates of the spine, and finally, I would push the sword completely to one side, half decapitated. It fills my joy just imagining their blood leaking over my body, squirting in my face, drooling down their dead bodies. I smile at them, and watch them turn away as I begin doing two hundred one handed pushups without a break. I switch arms between the one hundreds.

* * *

**District Three: Declan Kingsley POV:**

* * *

I watch the Careers in awe. Why can't I be like that? I am the Mayors son, I have the right to win these horrible games. The boys from One, practice together with their scythe and poleaxe. Mars, so I've heard his name is; scares the living daylights out of me. There has been some pretty dedicated Careers before, but this guy; this monster beats them all. In height, looks, strength, skill, muscle, intimidation and basically everything. He must be at least 7 feet tall. His enormous muscular build is enough to send shivers down my weak spine.

So I first do what I have been told to do. I go to the survival stations. I first go to the edible foods test, which I barely pass. The fire making I take an hour to do. The knots, don't get me started and the camouflage, I look like a Picasso it's so horrible.

Finally, I find room at the knife throwing station. I've heard it's the easiest weapon to master, and I'm not too bad, I can puncture the arms. All I know is, that if I get a knife in that impossible arena, I at least stand a chance.

Lastly, I begin working in the Wires and Metal area, where I feel comfortable where I work. I construct a time bomb and I stand away from it as it explodes in a three meter radius, which is a six meter sphere in diameter. I am rewarded with at least half the tributes and gamemakers looking towards to see what the disturbance was. I smile at my work.

* * *

**District Four: Nalin Shyr POV:**

* * *

It seems that us Careers have already formed an alliance. Draco, Havoc, Mars, Kaleb, Helix and I. Last year, there was only four Careers. One and Two. Sometimes, Four isn't included in the alliance it's understandable because although Fourians train for the games, we dont celebrate it like the other Career Districts. Most of Panem, expect us District Fourians to be super hot and amazing with a trident, thanks to the second most famous Victor ever to win. His name is Finnick Odair, whose grave rests at Finnick's Rocks, along with his wife Annie Cresta/Odair. So, naturally, everyone expects us to live up to his name. Yeah right, tridents are difficult to maneuver.

So I just stick to my spear and net.

As I prepare to launch another spear into a dummy, when a skinny tribute comes up to me. I glare at him. How dare he interrupt my training. I yell at him, not even caring about who he is.

After my rant, I realize that it is Matty Walsh from District 12 and that gives me even more excuse to yell at him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

The tribute slowly opens his mouth.

"I just would like to point out that you might want to see that your shoelaces are tied together." Matty says, point down at my feet.

I see that someone has tied my shoelaces together. I thank the boy and he goes away to learn how to build a fire. One thing I notice before I untie my shoelaces, is that Kaleb is laughing his head off, for some reason I don't know. That is until I throw the spear and suddenly a tightening sensation wraps around my foot and I'm pulled into the air, three meters above the ground. Kaleb laughs away and he can't stop. I stay upside down for many more minutes, finally Kaleb gets bored and hurls his sword into the air, it swirls near me and before I know it, the sword has cut through the rope and is stuck in the wall. I fall and land flat on my face.

The entire room erupts in laughter and I feel my face go red. Those bastards will die in the arena, especially Kaleb. I storm off to lunch, three hours earlier than everyone else after I send a spear at Kaleb which misses entirely because he jumps out of the way.

* * *

**District Five: John Smith POV:**

* * *

I'm scared of Mars and Kaleb and Morpheus. They're are the top three that scare me. But I did see the prank that Kaleb did on Nalin which was absolutely hilarious. It made me think for a moment that he might be human deep down inside. I've heard he has a deep lover back home, from what I've heard he'll do anything to get back home to her which is understandable, Mars though is no human at all. I bet he's looking at all us skinny tributes and imagining his sword in our chests.

So far, I've been focused on the edible foods and fire making.I think they are most important, then the Weaponry comes next. I'm really food at the edible foods test, I got 70% in my first test, my last one before I switched to Fire Making, was 92%, which is incredible. I soon get bored of burning my fingertips and creating a flame. The Fire Making Trainer gives me a lotion to rub on my hands to heal the small burns.

I move onto knots which I figure out quickly isn't the hotspot.

It turns out I suck. I can't even make more than a simple shoelace knot and the figure eight. I move onto Running. I'm told to step onto this conveyor belt and the machine turns on, slow at first so I slow my speed to a light jog. After five minutes, the speed increases and so, so do I. Fifteen minutes later I'm running full speed and my lungs are burning. I watch as the Trainer encourages me greatly and has a huge smile on her inviting face. Her green hand moves forward and move up the speed a little snitch. The speed is intense and I swear Im going trip over my own feet.

No sooner did I think that, the conveyor belt suddenly stops and I keep on running, straight into the wall. I slip down and a few tributes laugh at me. It's humiliating and the Trainer acts confused, he checks the wiring an figures out that the energy flowing to it was cut off. I thank him for his time and encouraging words. I think it's time to find a weapon that suits me.

I am soon greeted by Mars from District Two. His curly dark locks bounce across his sweating forehead, his jawline clearly defined, his thick heavy eyebrows and slightly crooked nose. and suddenly I find myself attracted to him. I am repulsed by my thoughts, never have I thought a man was good looking, I mean, I have noted their looks but I've always thought them to be used to the ladies.

His muscled arm slaps my back and I wince in pain.

"I saw you running. Good job. Not many can run that long or fast." His voice is a little slurred and I realize this is the first time he has spoke today. I mutter a weak thanks and put a smile on my face. He then leaves and continues on thrusting his sword inside the plastic dummies. I soon find myself a weapon, a small bladed knife. I begin practice but obviously won't be able to hurt anyone with a knife because my aim is terrible.

* * *

**District Six: Dylan Harkness POV:**

* * *

All those Careers are idiots. Waving around those pointy blades like they are toys. They should be concerned more about survival skills. What am I talking about, they'll murder on sight.

I'm not that strong, skinny more like it. But I'm very clever. I have it all, stealth, smarts, knowledge in plants. The main things you need for the hunger games. I first tried out camouflage which turns out I am not so good at. But I can do some basic technology like District Three which can be useful if you are sponsored something like that. But I am also good in running, not as good as that District Five guy though, but he's more built for long distances which is good for running away, but so is sprinting. Say a Career wants your blood and you need to get away sprinting will save you, not cross country running. So I run on that conveyor belt for a bit.

I star out slow to get my heart rate up before I turn up the speed incredibly fast, most likely faster than District Five. Within ten minutes of solid sprinting, I turn down the speed and slow my heart rate down. The machine stops and I go over the Edible Foods Test. I press button after button after button. Answering at least three hundred questions on which food I edible. I pass it without the blink of an eye. Finally I am told to memorize a bunch of poisonous and edible plants which are then jumbled up. I press even more buttons, the ones that are poisonous ones I press the big red button. For the edible ones a select the bright green one.

I get my results back and find I have gotten every single one correct. I smile, knowing how smart I really am.

I move on to the Stealth Station were I am taught how to sneak upon a tribute without them knowing. There's a dummy in front of me and twigs and leaves are laid on the ground to which I have to put my feet down onto but not make a sound. For the first few times I an rewarded with a red siren and a screeching noise an angry face from the dummy.

I celebrate when I put it's head into a headlock. I try it many more times and succeed over and over again.

Finally, I head to the weapons station. I decide I'll go with knives, as so many so but instead of throwing knives, I go with the dagger. Short, simple, easy. I master at least fifteen tricks with it. Lunch is called and a bell is rung throughout the Training Center, inviting all of us tributes to have lunch.

I greedily go along, driving my face with the heaviest of foods in the Capitol.

* * *

_**There we go to Training: Day One: Part One. I wanted to update two whole chapters of training, but i felt like i owed you all a chapter, so were going to have three chapters instead. Then after that, im skipping straight to interviews and right to the arena. **_

_**It was my birthday yesterday :D Officially 15 years old :D Got a bunch of clothes, two books. One of them is Eve and Adam by Michael Grant, author of the GONE series. Anyone read them? No? Well, theyre amazing and i love the books. First pair of Vans shoes and the new Apple Earpods :D **_

_**I still cannot stress about how much you guys need to vote on the tributes. I've only had two voters. Only two out of a possible 19 :( You need to vote people. The arena is in a few days in story terms and only 12 votes have been submitted, please vote!**_

_**Ive found a song **_**_for this story. Thistle & Weeds by Mumford & Sons. Album, Sigh No More. If anyone would like to listen to it then thatd be great. _**

**_Any ideas of a new penname for me? im seriously bored of this one_**


	18. Training Day 1 Part 2

**District Seven: Winter Hostage POV:**

* * *

Sharp lights and intoxicating colours. Bright noises and vibrant smells. Pointy objects and hard air.

I feel dizzy. Everything is overwhelming. There's a really tall guy with a sword, swirling it around like it weighed like nothing. A gay couple flirt with each other and I frown. Love is supposed to be between mummies and daddies. A fire blooms around a tribute. He should be careful, fire is dangerous. A net is thrown a knife is twirled. A boy laughs and dummies fall.

I'm told I'm supposed to train. But I'm no good at anything, I'm crazy.

So I just sit on the ground while I imagine my dead father in front if the weapons that are being used by the Big Guys. That's the name I gave to the people that are big and scary. I watch my Father be killed over and over again until finally he appears in front of a tribute who is just about to make a time bomb . It explodes to life and the fire collects around his ghostly appearance, the flames lick his face and in a flash. He is gone.

I sit up and realize I have been crying. I wipe the tears away, crying is embarrassing.

A tall skinny boy walks up to me and asks what is wrong. He has long black hair that covers right eye and extremely bright blue eyes. He's skinny, his hollow cheeks can tell anyone that.

I tell him I don't know what is wrong when in fact I do. The boy smiles and lifts me off the ground. He offers to shake my hand and we do shake. The 14 year old introduces him as Matty Walsh. He seems like a good person, grateful for everything good thing in life. Matty and I then go around the training room. Visiting each of the of the stations and by the time lunch arrives, I feel like I've known him for years.

* * *

**District Eight: Jaden Reeds POV:**

* * *

I had practiced with the survival skills all day before lunch. I'm all right at the edible foods. I got 68 percent correct. Which I guess is a good thing. I stuffed myself with the healthy foods at lunch. I figure the unhealthy stuff won't make me exactly 'fit' for the Hunger Games. I decide its time to tie some knots. I'm really good at it and by the ends, I've made a 'very good' noose, as the trainer tells me. I think because I've come from a District such as mine, where we work with Textiles we can tie good knots, but not as good as District Four, where they use knots everyday.

After I untie the noose, I decide its time to find use of the weapons. A few of the Careers have left and I don't feel as uncomfortable. I notice that Kaleb is still pigging out on his food. He's a huge eater because I noticed that when we first started for lunch that he had heaped three plates of food for himself and himself only. There's a pile of plates next to him, five plates high. God, he can eat a lot because he's just finished his sixth and is now working on his seventh, his last. I'm surprised he's not fat but he probably keeps it under control because he works out a lot.

I spot a particular weapon, next to the knives. The daggers. I find them simple, its not as difficult as a knife but it feels comfortable in my hand. For the rest of the day I practice with this dagger and I feel part of it, not wanting to let it go at the end of Training.

* * *

**District Nine: Skylar Glass POV:**

* * *

Playing with wire is fun. For the first part of training I just played with the Knots Station. Then to Traps and Skills. Traps and Skills was fun, I learnt how to make a trap that would a make a tribute dangling by his foot. Then I learnt how to trap animals in cages and hooks and waist-catching loops and I also learnt to make a fishnet. Which could come handy in anything. Catching food or killing a tribute. Killing one of the men here would be difficult. More people have volunteered than usual. The Careers look even stronger and powerful and intimidating and even some of the forgotten District like 6, 8, 10, 5, 11, 12 and 9 look better fed and more muscular. Then again it is boys only arena. If I was to die, I would want Winter Hostage or Kaleb Tides to win. Winter so he can cure his mental illness and Kaleb so he can return to his lover. I've heard she's beautiful like no one has ever seen.

So, after lunch on which I gorged myself on I went to the Wire and Electricity Station. It's so much fun. I made much more better traps with the wire than I did with the sticks and ropes. I made a makeshift shelter with sticks and wire and a piece of cloth. And that is incredibly useful when in the games. I can get shelter from wind, rain, and sun and possibly heat.

After the shelter, I begin working on an electrocuter. It's pretty much a battery, attached to any length of electricity conductible material, which is then attached to a clear sticky web, which has millions of pieces of metal inside. So, if a tribute runs into the web, and it just happens to be running. Then that's one more step closer to home. I test out the machine by flinging pieces of red meat at it.

They return nicely cooked, medium rare.

* * *

**District Ten: Morpheus Harveys POV:**

* * *

Those Careers better notice me. I'm as strong as them and just as intimidating. I haven't done much other than just do some weights and throw a couple of spears. Not as much as I can do but enough to catch their attention. Bench-pressing half my weight and throwing the spear almost dead center. Tomorrow, I will show as much as I can do. My black hair sticks to my face as I light the weights above my head. I've always wanted to be a Victor. I guess it came from the first Hunger Games I watched. Which was the 315th Hunger Games. Our District won that year, thanks to our Victor Cooper Healum. He was a black man and incredibly muscled and strong. Incredibly powerful and scary as hell. He made the Careers look like District 12's. His weapon was a Khopesh. An Old Ancient Egyptian sword. As soon as he murdered that District Five and became victor something snapped in my mind and I wanted to be like him. To win, to be famous, to be powerful. My Father is the Mayor, and so, telling him of my ambition made him buy all this equipment. Made from the Capitol. I trained everyday, never giving my aching muscles a break. I ran ten kilometers every week and within four years that turned into everyday.

And now it has paid off. Here I am, intimidating tributes, waiting to win the Games so I can become famous.

For lunch, I sit in view of the Careers so I can get noticed. The thing I've noticed from them is that District One are fags. Stupid idiots. Love is a weakness; I can tolerate love but not gay love. I notice that the Monster from District Two has the same feelings for One as I do, I can see him clench his fists every time they make any flirtatious action. I feel like puking at the sight of them. We must murder them, District Two and I, I can't wait to stick my spear through their chests, their hearts beating for each other.

After lunch I continue to run, throw spears and use the weights. Except this time I work harder. I must get their attention. Those Careers are the best alliance here.

* * *

**District Eleven: Emarta Lundasmith POV:**

* * *

As I walk in the Training Center, all the strong guys immediately go to the weapons or the weights. Either way, they scare me. I go to the Edible Foods test, and I pass it without blinking an eye. Making fires is next and I suck. I really suck. I can't even make a flame. Or smoke for that matter. I'm dark skinned, dark eyed ad dark haired. Legend tells us that District Eleven comes from African descent. I don't know why they sectioned us off from the other Districts, it must have been something important from the Dark Days.

For most of the training, I stay away from the other tributes. I don't feel comfortable around people who are itching to get my blood on their hands. I mostly stick to the Survival Stations. I don't go near the Weapon Stations, for fear of the tributes targeting me as a weakling because I can't lift spears, wield swords, throw knives, hurl a trident or kill a human being.

It's absolutely ridiculous that the Capitol forces us to murder one another. It's sick, it's disgusting. Those who were rebelling for the second time around the 4th Quarter Quell were thinking the right thing. I don't speak my opinion on the matter or else I'll be turned into an Avox. A a person who cannot speak because their tongue has been cut out.

And I will never be one. Hopefully...

* * *

**District Twelve: Matthew Walsh POV:**

* * *

I've discovered that I'm an expert in creating fires. It's so easy it comes naturally for me. In the first 100 years of Hunger Games, District Twelve never stood a chance, ever. So, around the 105th Hunger Games, District Twelve began educating us on how to work on the mines or as it soon came to be, how to prepare yourself for the Hunger Games. We are taught how to make fires, how to blow stuff up, how to use a pickaxe or an axe itself. District Twelve has a small Training Academy now, of course it is nowhere as good as One and Two because, we don't celebrate the Hunger Games and we don't have that much money. But we participate so much more sport now and we are taught so many more ways on survival skills.

Making fires is fun. Although I know how to make one I'm being taught so many other ways how to make fires using different techniques and materials. It's fun.

After that, I see that the mental boy from Seven is crying on the ground. I feel bad for the guy, I walk over to him, wondering if I can make him feel better. But what can I do? Im only fourteen and he's three years older than me! Well, at least I think he's seventeen, he looks like it.

I shake his shoulder gently and he lifts his head up. He face is red and blotchy and stained with tear tracks.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

He shrugs and says: "I don't know." Something tells me that he he knows very well what is wrong.

I lift him up off the ground and he wipes his tears away. Poor guy, I feel bad for him. I extend my arm, offering to shake his hand. The boy shakes my hand, saying: "Winter Hostage, District Seven."

And I reply. "Matty Walsh from District Twelve."

He smiles shyly and I as I protectively put my arm around his shoulders as a sign of friendship, he relaxes and feels less tense. I believe he trusts me, because I dress in dark clothing. I would too if I was him because if I was crazy and I saw a gothic person who dressed in dark clothing, the would seem, inviting.

When lunch arrives I tell a funny joke by accident. And Winter laughs. Not like a maniac but a nice controlled laugh. Winter blushes and I think this is the first time he has laughed in years.

I feel a deep connection forming between the two of us and I realize that we are what they call friends.

After lunch, we practice on the fires. Winter seems to dislike this, I think some memory is associated with it. We head to knots and Winter seems to enjoy this station quite a lot. Im not particularly good at it. Camouflage is so much fun. For the first ten minutes Winter and I work on making ourselves look like trees but we end up having a paint fight.

At the end my hair is rainbow, not ghostly black. And Winter looks like a rainbow ate it's own sparkly poo and vomited it all on Winter. He looks like a Picasso.

It's quite the hilarious sight. We don't go anywhere near the weapons as we decide that's for tomorrow.

We try hand-to-hand combat and Winter is amazing at it. However, I fail miserably.

At the end of training, Winter and I are the last ones to leave, we looks like rainbows have crapped on us. Haha.

In the crystal elevator, when Winter has to go to his own level he asks for a hug. And so I do and Winter thanks me for giving him the best day of his life in years. He smiles broadly and I know he genuinely trusts me. Before he steps away into his Level, I ask for us to be allies. Winter acts confused and laughs.

"What were you thinking? That we were going to be enemies? Of course were allies!"

And after that he's gone. I can't help but smile and feel happiness and joy. I gave a depressed, mental person the best day they've ever had.

My door opens and I walk in, smirking at everyones responses at my multi-coloured appearance. I look into a mirror and see that I desperately need a shower. I laugh, what else can me and Winter do that brings us joy in life?

* * *

_**I had particular fun writing about Winter and Matty's friendship and alliance. I had to make Matty seem inviting to Winter and the fact that WhatHappenedToGeorge just happened to make Matty goth made it easier for Winter to trust Matty. I think they'll be a strong alliance don't you think?**_

_**I'm looking for a good beta for when i start the Arena, does anyone know of one that does Hunger Games fanfics? Thanks**_

_**Next chapter, last day of training and scores. i know in the books they have three days of training but lets just say that i can do what i want and we'll skip the the last day of training :D**_

_**Once again, please please please please please please X 1000000 pleases vote! I seriously cannot stress how much you need to vote. Voting = sponsors. Sponsors = gifts in the arena, = your **_**_victor! For those who dont know how to vote: go to my profile and go to the top and there should be a link there for you to vote. You can only vote once, but in that single vote you can select 12 tributes. so pretty please vote? I'll give you cookies! No? how about a shirtless Finnick Odair? Yes that's good, now go vote :D_**

**_Yes i did change my pen name. I assume Caesar Flickerman told you all i was going to change it. I got bored of JoshuaEvans123, i like this new one CJstoriesandobsessions_**

**_~Josh_**


	19. Training Day 2

**Training Center Day 2**

* * *

**District One: Havoc Stark POV:**

* * *

I still can't believe that Draco is gay for me as well. At first, when I told him, I thought that we would never be the same. But then he came back and told me he loved me as well. Soon after thy we shared our first kiss. I have waited too long for that, way too long.

Yesterday we trained for the first time in the Capitol. I just loved the way how those weak tributes whimper whenever we come within thirty meters of them.

Draco looks so hot when he swirls his scythe in a circle and cuts many dummies guts open. I can't wait for the day when the become real people.

After I get bored of watching Draco practicing I begin to practice with my poleaxe. An axe on a long pole, with the pole extending through the axe bit, it finishes in a point. I love the poleaxe. I can swing it around and stab someone with the pointy end of the pole or take a chunk of them using the axe bit. It's so exciting to imagine my poleaxe inside of them. I finish practicing with my weapon and go to the Running Station. I don't turn up the speed every five minutes like everyone else but I keep the speed the same at a nice pace, not overly exhausting or too easy. Just enough to push me out of my comfort zone.

* * *

**District Two: Kaleb Tides POV:**

* * *

I like Mars. Sure he is a violent person, you just have to not irritate him. Most people do that without realizing it but I however keep a conscious effort not to annoy him. He's been giving me lessons on sword skills that I never even knew about. I have no idea why he's doing but I think he tolerates me. And that, in Mars terms means he likes you. I don't think he likes anyone. Its obvious he has a hatred for Draco and Havoc, I think he has a hatred for love in general. I mean, whenever I speak about Delilah, who I miss dearly Mars forms his hands into fists but keeps them still. However whenever Havoc and Draco go within thirty centimeters of each other he almost rages at them. I think he tolerates me because I'm not gay, unlike Draco and Havoc.

I move on to other thoughts such as: I wonder who will be killed in the bloodbath? Who will win? Will it be me? Who will die first?

All I do is practice with my sword. And to be honest? I'm getting bored. I want to do something else other than twirl a metal stick around. Yesterdays prank on Helix was so much fun, his face when he realized he was in a trap was classic. I have to do something like that again.

I really miss Delilah. I'm thinking about her all the time, I wish I never had to volunteer. I wish I could have stayed and be with Delilah for the rest of my life. I wish we could be with each other right now. I wish, I wish... I wish we could be married. I love her.

I know it's crazy and I know we're only seventeen and still eligible for the Hunger Games, well Delilah is but I'm not anymore.

I think more thoughts about Delilah as I train with my sword. I get angrier and angrier and I think it's all my Fathers fault: and it is, he made me volunteer, but why did I have to? Because I would be a disappointment to my family. I don't want that, but right now, Delilah is my main priority, besides staying alive. And should I die, I hope she kills herself as to join me.

My skills with the sword become more forceful and powerful with every thought and thrust. I'm faster than I usually am and before I know it, I've moved to the dummies.

I hate my Father and suddenly I don't see a dummy, I see my Father. I scream and I pull my sword through the skull of the dummy and when I open my eyes; the sword is halfway through its ribcage.

I sit down panting, my head in my hands. Sweat drips from my face and hair.

My arms are glistening in sweat and my breathing is heavy. I feel a hand on my shoulder. The hand is heavy and tense.

"You okay mate?" It's Mars.

"I have to go."

I stand up and I can feel tears quickly forming in my eyes. I rush out of the training room before they start to pour down my face. I race back to Level Two and ignore the pleas of my mentors of what happened.

I just cry myself to sleep. I hate my Father. Why did he have to make me do this? Delilah and I could live together if it weren't for him. I love you Delilah and I will win for you...

* * *

**District Three: Nitro Klendine POV:**

* * *

I try my best to not get in any of the Careers way. That mainly means staying away from the Weapons area. So, just like everyone else I use the survival techniques. Its incredibly boring, I mean who really wants to find out which plants are edible or tie knots, or learn camouflage? Lame! I want to try the weapons, see if I'm any good.

I've tried the knots. I'm "really good" according to the Trainer. Camouflage, I suck. Fires are too easy. Running, I'm out of breath before I can get any good speeds. Wrestling, I'd be dead within ten seconds. I really want to use the swords. I wait for hours, taking edible food tests, tying knots, making nets, running and doing all the lame ones. And finally, I seize my chance when the Careers have taken a break to talk. I think it's about a specific tribute because they keep on glancing at the pale guy from 10. The one who looks like a Career.

"Oh God, really? Another Career? We already have six to deal with and that's enough in the arena. I don't think I could manage it." I think to myself as I pick up a sword, appropriate for my strength and arm length. I start swinging it around as the Trainer tells me to. He tells me: "Err, you're not bad. Lets put it that way" I practice with the sword as the trainer instructs me and eventually, he moves me onto the Dummies. When I'm ready, I take a swing and the tip of the sword plunges inside the dummies' guts. I smile and put the sword back. I'm sweating already and a few hours have passed. Wow, time flies.

* * *

**District Four: Helix Van POV:**

* * *

Today, us Careers have been training all day. We stopped a few hours ago to debate whether we should invite Morpheus from D10 to our pack or not. We've been watching him for the past few days and he is like one of use but from an outer District. Normally we don't invite tributes from outer Districts. In fact, the last time an outer district tribute was invited, they ended up winning. That's why we don't invite them. But he is built and acts and trains exactly like us. For the past few hours, we have been arguing over it. We decided that he can join. In fact, that's what we're doing right now.

Mars leads us, a meter in front of us, Kaleb goes next, Draco and Havoc in front of me: side by side and eventually Nalin and I.

We walk straight up to Morpheus and he stops lifting the weights. He immediately gets up and asks what is wrong.

"We want you in our Pack." Mars says quite clearly.

Morpheus looks stunned and pleased at the same time.

He opens his mouth but no words come out.

"It's a yes or no. Should you choose no, you're an enemy and we will hunt you down and kill you." Kaleb states.

Morpheus stutters for a bit.

"I- Umm, I mean yes. Yes I will join you. It's an honour to be with you."

"An honour indeed. Come on, we need to discuss Arena tactics" Mars growls.

We discuss which tributes will be killed first. I don't like skinny weak tributes, they will die first. Next, the more stronger ones will go. Next the even more stronger tributes will go.

"We haven't discuss when our Career Pack will dissipate."

Havoc nods in agreement. Kaleb hums and says: "Yeah, when will we break apart and survive on our own?"

Mars seems to be deep in thought and eventually he speaks up.

"We will break up on the 12th day. It seems only fitting that we are separate on the 13th day in the 13th Quarter Quell."

Everyone nods, I agree with it except I think it's a bit late to break away. Who cares though? It means we all have a greater chance at winning the longer we stay together.

We eat for an early lunch and once we are full, we continue to discuss details for the arena.

After that we continue to train now that our bodies have rested.

* * *

**District Five: Hunter Viral POV:**

* * *

I have actually no idea why everyone is so serious on these Games. I mean yeah sure you have to be mature about it because let's face it: one of the Careers will win, by killing you. Everyone I see is rushing about, desperate to show off their weaponry skills or survival techniques. Whereas I'm just laid back watching everything go before my eyes.

I sit on the floor, stretch out and I lazily tie a few knots on a sheet which has instructions on how to make them. I kinda like this it's time consuming. I move on to fire making but it's way too hard to make a flame so I give up. Why must everything be so difficult?

Camouflage is so boring. Like you would have no idea how boring, seriously, all you do is sit there painting your arm. So boring.

But it's time consuming as well, so I sit there, painting a leaf onto my palm. I use my fingers as the leaf stretching out. After at least two hours, my palm is red and brown and yellow in some areas. The trainer congratulates me but I see no point in an applause. Fail.

I don't even bother with edible foods so I just go to lunch and use that as my edible foods test instead. As far as I'm concerned I'm doing amazing.

I've decided I'm going to use a needle for my weapon. It's light, easy and simple to work with and plus, if you need stitches in the arena a needle is what you need. So I'm content with what I have. I sit down at the lunch tables as I have nothing more to do, but after a while I become bored and I leave back to my level, happy with what I have accomplished in training.

* * *

**District Six: Shine Konrad Wiggin POV:**

* * *

Yesterday I hung around the survival skills. Pretty lame but whatever. So today I want to try out the weapons but the Careers seem pretty occupied of them so I don't go near them. But I do go to the hand-to-hand combat station.

I learn a few tricks before I decide to go wrestling with one of the trainers. We stand facing each other and the trainer goes first, charging head first towards me. I freak out at first but I step to the right and the trainer falls on his belly. I sit onto his back and try to hook my arm around his neck, ready to bring the spine upwards and back. Snapping it in half.

But the trainer knows all the tricks and rolls onto his back ending with me on the ground.

Great.

So I place my hands onto his shoulders trying to lift him off but it's futile. The trainer has his hands on my shoulders, pinning me down. My only resort is to kick, so I buck and throw my legs into the air determined to lift him off. It's unsuccessful and the trainer is not lifted off my chest.

The trainer and I wrestle a few more times until I can pin him down five times in a row, and finally it's achieved. We shake hands and I walk back to my level feeling great now that I have achieved something.

* * *

**District Seven: Kovu Ivy POV:**

* * *

All I did yesterday was the survival skills. I don't like it but it's probably more useful than the weapons. Maybe not. So today I tried them all axes, knives, archery, trident, spears, daggers. But the one weapon that got me most interested, which I was best at was the sword. Typical I know because most tributes choose the sword. I've noticed that no one is particularly good at archery. Strange, there's usually at least one person who can manage it.

As I train with the sword, the trainer gives me tips and hints about how to handle my sword that I'm currently using. I look at the Careers and I feel uncomfortable and useless at this weapon. But I push away my negative thoughts; any tribute has a chance at this thing. Even Winter from my District, I believe he will have a big role on this but most people think I am crazy because how could a mentally damaged person win? I don't actually know how but maybe their minds think differently to most people and because of that, they have different techniques to win.

I wonder who will win…

* * *

**District Eight: Andrew Shauve POV:**

* * *

I know I will die in the bloodbath so what's the point of training? I'm a skinny, weak, and I can't even lift a spear. So, I only do three hours of training a day. Yesterday I climbed up into the roof net and I just sat there and slept until a trainer woke me up. It was peaceful and I'm glad no one noticed me because that would be embarrassing. Today I'm actually going to be doing some training so I go over to the rock-climbing wall and I hook myself up to a harness and begin climbing. I climb to the top and I touch the roof, and I feel a shift in my harness, it as come undone and suddenly, it slips off my waist and falls down to the ground, the ropes going along with it. I hold there, clinging onto life with one hand my feet dangling in the air. I decide to let go and so I do, but I only fall a number of about six meters before I catch onto another handhold. I'm closer to the ground, about forty meters above now, I spot a rope about four meters away from me so I jump to it, catching onto the rope and falling another four meters. I hold onto the rope but I still fall, adrenaline pumps into my body now and I freak out, what if I fall? I slowly work myself down the rope and sweat works its way though my boy, coming out of may palms making the rope more slippery. I'm only a few fifteen meters above the ground when I slip and I try to catch onto the rope but my hands are too slippery and the ground comes up way too fast. My left leg explodes in pain and I know I've broken something.

Lights flash.

Noises hurt my head.

A white, bright, light.

I wake up in hospital, the doctors desperately trying to heal my leg more quickly.

I awake to and I'm told my leg will never be the same, it still hurts but they've put a cast onto it, making sure my bone grows back straight. But I don't need it, because I'm going to die.

* * *

**District Nine: Charlie Lampar POV:**

* * *

I swish my curly blonde hair to the side of my head; it's very annoying because it's very long and is constantly getting in my face. Most tributes are practicing their weapons or survival skills but I notice that the Careers haven't moved from the Weapons area. They should give the other tributes a chance but hat am I talking about? They have bloodlust in their veins and want to kill every second of the day. I've heard they kill animals to get them used to the idea of killing something innocent and fresh. There is also a new Career this year: Morpheus Harveys from District 10. It's like he was born for the job. The Monster from 2 scares me, so does Morpheus. They are deadly killing machines, but if Morpheus and The Monster were the final two, The Monster will win by far. I decide to practice with a sword but I'm not that great, I wish I could be able to be strong enough to win this but I know I'll die in this, hopefully not the bloodbath.

* * *

**District Ten: Toxic Lyse POV:**

* * *

I practice with this sword, as I have been all day and yesterday. The Careers haven't noticed me, yet they notice Morpheus from my District. I'm as skilled as Mars and Kaleb and the others but I'm not as well built as them, maybe that's why they haven't bothered to notice me. For the next couple of hours I train with my sword and I use the weights. Afterwards I go to the Boxing Station and I punch the living daylights out of the trainer. He'll have a bruise on his face for weeks.  
Good.  
Afterwards I go for some more lunch and I devour a salad. It's yummy.  
I head back to the elevator and I sign out early. My last thought before I step into the elevator is about my girlfriend Gloss. I will win so I can be with her.

* * *

**District Eleven: Zaria Paska POV:**

* * *

I don't really like training, its useless, I mean really? What are you going to learn in a few days? You need to be prepared your whole life, that's why the Careers are smart and win almost every year.

I decide to do wrestling like I saw with another tribute and I so I try it and I'm not too bad. But with the other tribute that did this, what's his name? Time? Lime? Bine? Shine! That's it. When Shine was doing this even he had to do a few practices and learn the skill. So that's what I do, I practice with the trainer and eventually I am able to win. It sure is worth it when I pin him down.

Next I go ahead and use the weapons. I'm particularly "good" at any of them so I stick close to the blades, they're easiest.

* * *

**District Twelve: Alex Tarz POV:**

* * *

I don't touch the weapons, in fear I will embarrass myself. So I just stick with the survival skills, mainly edible plants, camouflage and rope tying. I haven't really paid much attention when they teach us how to survive in the Hunger Games, because what's the point if us skinny D12 tributes will die anyway. Im really good at the edible foods and I pass it 100% on the first go so I don't do that as often. Camouflage is really fun and I paint myself as tree. It's not really that good. With knots and ropes I ace it, tying every know imaginable together.

* * *

**I had a really, horrible, horrible writers block with this chapter, so i apologise if the ending was boring. We see into Kaleb's head today. Who liked it? I had fun writing it. **

**Next up, training scores :D exciting**

**~Josh**


	20. Training Scores

_**TRAINING SCORES: DISTRICT ONE - TWELVE**_

* * *

Skorpii Redparth aligns the training scores together. Most of the tributes have done well, the scores gradually getting lower as the move towards the outer Districts. He has twenty-four pieces of paper in his hands and he walks to the Presidents Mansion. He gives them to an Avox, who delivers them to the President.

"Well done" President Magnus says no one in particular. He flicks through the papers, reading, smelling, touching, breathing each of the scores. He has a smile on his face, as if he knows who will win. Skorpii Redparth glances up at President Magnus.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Skorpii. Get these published."

"Tonight"

* * *

**District Two: Kaleb Tides POV:**

After i had explained that nothing went wrong at training, my mentors left me alone. Good. I want to be alone in my thoughts. Mars came and joined us and he spoke to me alone, asking what was wrong. _' So he does have a heart' _I think when he asks me what was wrong. And so I tell him, everything. About how I hate my Father, how I miss Delilah, how I wish I never had to volunteer. Mars helps me in saying: "You are in this Quarter Quell for a purpose. And that purpose will affect who will win. Don't let yourself think you are useless." Mars is a really good person to talk to when it comes to personal problems. Mars, he is a Monster outside and in, but if you grow on him (which i think i have done) he opens up. Mars leads me out of the room and we eat dinner together with our Mentors. They ask if everything is fine now and i firmly state that everything is ok. Although I know its a lie.

Districts One, Four and Morpheus from 10 gather into our Level. This is always done every night when the Training Scores come out. The Careers and their Mentors gather together to see who has the highest score. Whoever has the highest score is the leader of the Career Pack. Ysnuyi, the mentor of Morpheus flicks on the television and we are just in time to see District One scores.

Corvin Flickerman. The Flickerman's have been the interviewers as long as anyone can remember. The first was Cornelius Flickerman who passed away quite early and the job was overtaken by Caesar Flickerman, the most famous of them all. Corvin Flickerman holds papers in his hands and he glances down at one of them.

"From District One" He starts. We tense up, waiting for the scores.  
"Draco Hoult. With a score of... Nine!"  
"Havoc Stark. With a score... Nine!"

We all cheer and congratulate the couple.

"From District Two" He says, and I tense up, knowing I will be first.  
"Kaleb Tides. With a score of... Ten!" I smile, knowing that if it was just Draco, Havoc and I that I would be the leader.  
"Mars Aemillianus. With a score of... Eleven!" Everyone cheers for him, but he just sits on the couch, like it wasn't enough. But right now, he is Career Leader. Our Master and Monster

"From District Three." I focus on everyone giving us congratulations, District Thee is useless. We don't need them  
"Declan Kingsley. With a score of.. Four!"  
"Nitro Klendine. With a score of... Six!"

Everyone focuses on District Four as their scores are read out.  
"From District Four."  
"Nalin Shyr. With a score of... Eight!"  
"Helix Van. With a score of... Ten!" Big cheers are released and even Mars gives a smirk.

"From District Five"  
"John Smith. With a score of... Two!"  
"Hunter Viral. With a score of... Five!"

"From District Six."  
"Dylan Harkness. With a score of... Seven!"  
"Shine Konrad-Wiggin. With a score of... Three!"

"From Distict Seven."  
"Winter Hostage. With a score of... Eight!" I think on this one. The mental one has received an eight. Whatever he did it must've been impressive. I will keep an eye on him.  
"Kovu Ivy. With a score of... Five!"

"From District Eight."  
"Andrew Shauve. With a score of... Three!"  
"Jaden Reeds. With a score of... Seven!"

"From District Nine."  
"Skylar Glass. With a score of... Nine!" Another one. We will watch this outer district tribute. He has gotten a score one less than me.  
"Charlie Lampar. With a score of... Four!"

"From District Ten."  
"Toxic Lyse. With a score of... Nine!" District Ten generally has strong tributes. This one we will hunt down. We did notice him, he's skilled and strong but not enough to join our Pack. Next is Morpheus, we all sit on edge. This last one will determine our Career Pack Leader.  
"Morpheus Harveys. With a score of.. Eleven!" A burst of excitement run through me, but it goes down immediately because we now have two leaders. But we all know Mars is the real Career, because he is our master and monster.

"From District Eleven."  
"Zaria Paska. With a score of... Four!" "Emarta Lundasmith. With a score of... Six!"

"From District Twelve."  
"Alex Tarz. With a score of... Two!"  
"Matthew Walsh. With a score of... Eight!" Eight? He is the most outer district and he gets an eight? He will be killed.

The program ends and we congratulate our Leaders: Mars and Morpheus. Draco and Havoc leave and eventually so does Morpheus. And then, Mars and I are sent to bed, in preparation for our Interviews tomorrow. And i know exactly how I will play mine, lie Mars but with a hint of humor and romance. The Capitolites will go crazy for that...

* * *

**There you go. Your training scores. I hoped you all liked them :D I took the scores from what you sent me in your tribute application form and what am going to make them do in arena and added them together, creating a score which suited it.**

**Was anyone surprised when Mars and Morpheus got elevens? I wasn't haha. Excited for the interviews and if anyone asks, they will be in Corvin Flickerman's POV. **

**Exams are over which means i dont need to pay attention in school blah blah blah blah lame. So i can write more frequently and update so much more! YAY!**

**~CJ**

**P.s Do you like CJ or Josh better as my signing thingy?**


	21. Interviews Districts 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5

_**Interviews**_

* * *

** Corvin Flickerman POV:**

* * *

My name is Corvin Flickerman. I am 47 seven years old but I look 29. Thank God for the plastic surgeries. I dress in my famous midnight grey sparkly suit and I put my long red hair in its ponytail. I apply my red eye shadow, eyeliner and red lipstick on my face. I even re-tint my eyebrows a powdery red. I walk out of my apartment and the paparazzi begin taking pictures of me and they're asking me questions. "Corvin! Is it true that you are dating Jennie Sparjay? What do you think of the tributes? Who's your favourite? Which one will you sponsor? What will you ask the tributes?" I give them no answer and I walk calmly into the long black car waiting for me. The door opens for me and I enter it. A camera enters the car and I pull it shut over it. Crushing the thirty thousand dollar camera. Oh well. Not my fault.

The car drives off and the end of the camera falls into the car. I simply open the window and chuck it out. Goodbye. We arrive at the City Circle and I walk into the street. More paparazzi are there and they ask all kinds of questions and like always, I ignore their questions. I walk into the Stage, which is the building where all-important interviews are taken and I sit down in a chair. It's only a matter of minutes before I go onto stage. The tributes have been here for hours, waiting their interview. I feel bad for them, every year I interview twenty-four kids but only one of them survives.

* * *

I can hear the audience going wild; the excitement in the air is so easy to feel. I look at my watch and I see that it is already 6:30. Exactly the time for when I walk onto stage, and so I do and almost instantly I hear the familiar music and the audience shouts out my name. I smile and wave at them.

The music goes away and I tell a few jokes. The audience laughs away before I get down to business. Sitting down in the big white chair, a screen that only I can see pops up. On it are white words of what I am to say.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the Interviews. Here, we will get to know these fine tributes just that little bit more. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, from District One, Mr Horace Stark!"

The audience screams loudly and I can hear many shouts of: "We love you Horace!"

Horace walks out onto the stage and he wears an elegant silver tuxedo and black pants. I can already tell by the way he walks and smiles that his angle will be Charming and Appealing. He sits down with his right leg folded on top of his left.

"So, Horace-" I am cut off before I can finish my question. "Please, call me Havoc." He says in a seductive voice. I see that he is also going for Sexy as well.

"Ok then, Havoc. How are you finding the Capitol?" I ask. "I really like it. People are great food is amazing. What else is there not to like?" Havoc says loudly. The audience goes crazy; they love a bit of flattery.

"Loves the Capitol. Good sign folks!" I say to the audience. "So, Havoc. Why did you volunteer for this years Games?"

I can see Havoc thinking and I know he's going to lie. "Oh you know, I wanted to test my strength against other boys. And also, I wanted to protect my best friend, Draco Hoult."

I'm taken back by his comment. "Oh! So you know Draco well?" "Too well Corvin." Everyone laughs at his answer.

"Havoc. I think we are all curious to know, good-looking man like you? Do you have a girlfriend back home?" I ask. I think this line is over used, every man is asked if he has a girlfriend.

"No. I don't have a girlfriend. I have a boyfriend and I came here to protect him." He says seriously, like this is no laughing matter.

"Oh! A boyfriend, that is new. I must say this does take courage to announce your sexual preference in front of the country. And this boyfriend of yours, is he Draco?"

Havoc laughs. "Yes, of course! What other man would I be in love with?"

The audience sighs. They love a bit of romance. "And how long you two been together?"

Havoc sighs. "Only since the reaping Corvin. I wish we had more time together as a couple." The audience sighs at his love.

"Now, Havoc, how do you plan on winning this years Quarter Quell?"

"I don't plan on winning Corvic, I came here so Draco could win." Havoc says with a smile on his face. Even I have to feel all warm inside, this guy is so cute!

"Aw, well that's just touching. But I think it's bad luck that only one of you can come out. And I think I can fairly say, that we send you the best of luck."

The buzzer goes off as soon as I finish my sentence, I shake hands with Havoc and he walks off.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen. Please welcome Mr. Drusus Hoult!" I shout to the audience.

Drusus walks onto stage and he looks so different to Havoc, with his short black hair and icy blue eyes next to Havoc's white-blonde hair and green eyes. I notice that he is wearing the same clothes as Havoc, probably to signify that their hearts beat as one. Cute.

Draco sits down in the same position as Havoc and smiles at the audience, once, before returning back to me.

"So, Draco, according to Havoc you two are in love. This is true yes?"

"Yes it is true." He says with a smirk on his face. I see that he is going as the typical Career, cocky and arrogant.

"Cute. So, Mr. Draco what do you think of this years Quarter Quell?" I ask him with real intent.

"I think that it changes nothing. Just because there are only males doesn't mean the Games will be any different. It just means that there are more guys for me to practice my strength on." He says cockily.

"What do you think of Havoc sacrificing his life to save yours?" I ask. It will be interesting to hear his response.

"I don't want him to die. Yes it is noble and caring of him to allow me to win, but I don't want my beautiful boyfriend to die." Draco replies, with real love in his voice.

"Do tell us. What are you planning to do in the arena?" I say waving my arm at the audience.

Draco smirks. "I won't say here, you will have to wait for the arena. And tributes? Have fun when you see me tomorrow in the arena."

I'm about to ask another question for Draco but the buzzer sounds before my mouth opens for me to speak. "Well, best of luck Draco! We wish to see you back. Ladies and gentlemen, Draco Hoult!"

Draco walks off stage and I see him give Havoc a hug behind the curtains.

* * *

"Now ladies and gentlemen. We arrive at a new District. District Two! Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome, Mr. Mars Aemillianus!"

Everyone cheers and shouts Mars' name. They love tributes like Mars.

Mars sits on the chair and relaxes. His smug expression with his arms folded over his chest. His curly dark hair is messy and his dark eyes tell you his personality. He wears a light blue suit jacket and purple tie. His pants and shoes are coal black. He token is noticed around his neck.

"Mars. You seem like a determined tribute how are-" I begin to ask but I'm cut off.

"I don't seem, I am. I fought to get in here and I will fight to get out. And how will I win? By killing all of these pathetic tributes. For me to win, twenty-three people must die. And I will make sure of that." Mars says arrogantly.

I'm taken back by his answer and it shocks me how violent he is. There have been some pretty dedicated tributes in the past but the Monster makes them seem like weaklings.

"Wow. You are one dedicated tribute. What weapon will-" Again I'm cut off.

"I use the sword. I know every skill and use of the sword. I have trained since I was seven. I don't see the point of this years Games, because I will win." He says violently. His power vibrates through the room, becoming stronger every second. Even I am scared of this Monster.

"What do you think folks? Do you want Mars to win?" I ask the audience. They all scream enthusiastically and many women scream: "We love you Mars. You're so sexy!"

I turn back to Mars and no smile is on his face. "What do you think of your fellow tributes?"

"Most of them pathetic. Two of them I hate. One of them I put up with. The other is second leader of the Career Pack. I am Leader, with a capital 'L'."

This guy is creepy. He's really good but he is a psychopath. I hope I'm not aggravating him.

"Mars, do tell us. What do you think of your fellow tribute, Kaleb Tides?" I ask him. It will be really interesting to see what he thinks of his fellow tribute.

"I tolerate him. He doesn't aggravate me but we get along. He is a nice guy." Mars says with no emotion.

"So Mars. You're training score. E-le-ven. How did you get it?" I ask. I'm pretty sure everyone is dying to know how he got it.

But Mars doesn't answer. He just sits there with his mouth closed. The buzzer sounds and Mars stands up and leaves. He doesn't even shake my hand. Oh well, it's not like I even wanted to be near him. He's very intimidating.

* * *

I look to the screen and I see that Kaleb Tides is next. "Ladies and gentlemen. Please welcome, Kaleb Tides of District Two!"

Kaleb comes to stage and he's wearing a red blouse rolled to his elbows and black dress pants. He looks very handsome with his straight black hair and dark brown eyes. Although he looks similar to Mars, he's very different. His eyes tell a different story. A story of love and loss.

"Welcome Kaleb. How are you finding the Capitol?" I ask him.

"Under different circumstances, I would say that the Capitol is amazing. But, I am here to kill. And I am here to win, so kill I shall." Kaleb says truthfully.

"You are built like Mars, you have the muscle. But you don't have his personality, and your eyes tell a different story, one of love and loss. Would you care to explain?" I ask Kaleb.

"I tell a story of love and loss back home. My girlfriend Delilah. Well, were not engaged but we consider ourselves to be. We've been together for three years. I love her more than anything and I am dying to get back home to her. That's all I want right now, to be with Delilah. To kiss her lips, to hold her waist, to smell her sweet scent. Do you know what it's like to be a lover? Do to be half of a whole? I miss her Corvin, I love her."

Kaleb's eyes are tearing up and I know the love he is talking about is of a deep love, like marriage. This is not some kind of "we just got together, I love them" kind. It's the kind where you feel miserable without them, the kind where you have to see them, to know that they are safe. Kaleb loves her, so very much. And before I know it, tears are in my eyes as well.

"That was, very touching. I can see you love her very much. May I ask, if you love her so much, why did you volunteer?" I ask. It's confusing to not know why he loves her and volunteered.

"Ask my dumbass of a father. He made me volunteer. I didn't want to and I had no intention of volunteering, not even next year. I only trained in case I was reaped. I had to volunteer because if I didn't, my Father would kill me. So I figured I had better chance of living in here than out there."

Kaleb is so in love, it makes me think if I actually love my girlfriend, Jennie Sparjay.

"I assume she said goodbye to you. What did you say to her?" I ask. I hear someone blowing their nose in the crowd. Several actually, Kaleb has touched many hearts tonight.

Kaleb reaches for a tissue and Avox comes on stage and hands one to him. The Avox walks off stage as fast as possible. Kaleb laughs half-heartedly and wipes his eyes.

"I told her I love her. And she the same. She begged me to take her ring, as a reminder of her. She promised we'd get married when I win. I denied the ring, I told her that I don't want to take the ring in fear I loose it and if I loose it, I loose the last reminder of her. She told me to wear it but I told her no. I told her the thought of us getting married would be enough to make me determined to win. And win I shall!"

The buzzer goes off and I'm sure everyone is crying right now. Kaleb's speech was so full of emotion and love that I want the Gamemakers to send him home and pick a new tribute.

"Kaleb. I think you have touched every heart tonight. And I believe I can safely say, that our hearts wish you the best of luck to you and Delilah. May the odds be ever in your favour!" I say to him.

Kaleb stands up and instead of shaking my hand, he gives me a hug and he whispers his thanks into my ear. He takes another tissue and leaves the stage, waving goodbye to the audience.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen. I am truly touched by that speech, I am sure this is the same with all of you. Now, please welcome, Declan Kingsley of District Three!"

Declan walks out and he is obviously trembling. Poor kid. He's skinny and his black hair swept to the side of his face. His glasses make his eyes seem huge! The seventeen year old sits down and straightens his shiny light grey waistcoat, his black sleeves are rolled up to his elbows.

"Why hello Declan. How are this evening?" I ask him.

"I'm quite all right, bit nervous for the Games though. It's a scary thing." Declan trembles.

"Don't worry, we're here for you tonight." I tell him. "How are you finding the Capitol."

"Absolutely incredible! If I had the chance to become a citizen I would without any second thought." He smiles to the audience, and they cheer for him immensely. They love flattery.

"Do you have a girlfriend back home?"

"No. I never have." Declan says, ashamed.

"Well I'll tell you what. You go out there, and you win this thing. And the girls will fall at your feet." I say encouragingly.

"Thanks Corvin."

"What is your strategy for the Games Declan?" I wonder.

"RUN LIKE THE WIND!" Declan shouts, his voice carrying out into the distance. It was a lame joke and it goes flat. A pin drop could be heard. The buzzer goes off and Declan smiles into the audience. They clap half-heartedly and wish him luck.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome. Nitro Klendine!"

Nitro waltzes onto the stage and he smiles. It's obvious he is going for nice guy angle.

"Good evening Corvin. How are you?" Nitro asks me. I'm always shocked when a tribute asks me something instead of me being the asker.

"I'm having a joyous time Nitro. All these tributes are just incredible, but we haven't even started! I'm excited for everyone's turn, aren't you?" I say into the audience.

I can hear several names of the other tributes being called out, but not many Nitro's.

"How are you holding out on being away from family for so long Nitro?" I ask him.

"I miss them dearly Corvin, especially my mother. I miss her very much." Nitro says with such emotion that I think he might tear up.

"Well, if you win this thing, you can see her again. Am I right folks?"

The audience screams words of love and encouragement. A small smile plays upon Nitro's face.

"I promise you can get back to her Nitro. But, more questions, what will be your way of winning"?

Nitro thinks on my question. "Like everyone, run, hide and kill."

The audience cheers when they hear the word kill.

"So, Nitro, can you tell us what you would like to use for your weapon."

Nitro smiles. "I like the sword."

"An excellent choice!" I approve. The buzzer goes off and Nitro leaves the stage after shaking my hand. I notice that his hand is sweaty.

* * *

I face the audience and smile at them. "How are you loving these tributes? They sure are interesting! We move onto the fishing district now. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome onto the stage, Nalin Shyr!"

Nalin comes out in a blue suit and black shoes. The dark blue sleeves of the jacket have swirls of water rolling upwards and the same thing is with the pants except it's a waterfall.

"Nalin. When you came out in the chariot parade, your costume was absolutely incredible. I was actually stunned. What did you think of it?"

Nalin smiles. "I thought it was absolutely amazing, I've never seen something so creative. I loved it when my stylist turned on the water, the water droplets just lit it up. It was like a rainfall then it turned into what it was. I loved it."

The audience cheers and the cameras focus on his stylist for a bit before switching back to us.

I ask Nalin a few more questions and he sends a message to the tributes that he is not to be messed with and that he is strong.

I invite Helix Van onto stage. He's wearing a black shirt and pants and a silver spiked belt. He's going for tough. His blonde hair falls into his eyes and

"So Helix. How are you going to win this years games?" I ask him. I swear I've asked every guy this a billion times.

"Like every other guy, being tough and out-smarting them." He says with a smile.

I can tell Helix isn't much of a talker, he's really nervous. I can see it in his eyes and his body position.

"So, umm. Helix, what do you like to use?" I ask him.

"I like to use the knives. They're fun and easy to use." He says with a tremble in his voice. Yeah, he's really nervous.

"Well good job! It's not everyday you see a Career with a simple weapon." I applaud him.

"Oh its not simple. It may seem simple but you've got to master the real tricks. And that I have." He says triumphantly.

The buzzer goes off and I shake hands with Helix and he goes off stage.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, there you have District Four. But it is now time to move onto District Five. Please welcome aboard, Jonathan Smith!"

The crowd doesn't cheer very loud, they obviously don't like him.

"So, Johnny boy." I say as he sits down onto the white chair. "How is the Capitol to your tasting?" I ask.

"It's very nice. Food's incredible and the people are amazing." He says with a smile to the audience.

"And, back home. What would you prefer to live if you had the choice?"

"I would choose here, life is superb!" He compliments us. It's obvious he's going for flattery all around.

We talk longer and he's really good at turning back around my questions and flatters me as well. John's interview is incredibly boring and theres nothing I can do for him, I have this feeling he will be a bloodbath victim. He doesn't send any message but for the tributes not to kill him because he is too nice. What an idiot, thats exactly why the tributes will kill you.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Hunter Viral!"

A bigger cheer than Johns' is released. He walks onto stage with a white blouse and light blue pants.

Hunter is much the same, he is a very lazy tribute and I think he will be one of the first to die. Oh well, theres not really much I can do. He goes for a simple attitude and it does nothing to catch the audience's attention

* * *

**Interviews from 1 to 5. I had a really horrible horrible bad writers block during D5, hope you dont mind.**

**My favourite one to write in this was Kaleb's it actually so much fun to write in his POV. You can tell he's a popular tribute in the Capitol. **

**Once again, i urge you to vote, the arena comes out in a few days and im breaking up the interview chapters so you can, please, these tributes need ****sponsors!**

**~CJ**


	22. Interviews: District 6, 7, 8 and 9

**Corvin Flickerman POV:**

* * *

"Please welcome, Shine Wiggin of District Six!"

Shine walks onto the stage wearing a blue suit and white shirt. His shoes and tie are black.

He sits down with his right leg folded over his left.

"Now, Shine. How are you today?" I ask Shine.

Shine just sits there, eyes darting back and forth. He's nervous and trembling. His face is pale and his face is all shiny from sweat. I laugh a little inside when I realize the irony. Shine, is shiny.

"Shine, are you okay?" I ask, more concerned.

Finally he plucks up the courage to speak.

"To be honest Corvin. I'm not the best, I'm really really scared about the arena. I'm nervous and I dont know what to do." Shine says honestly.

So many tributes have said this kind of thing in the past. I've pretty much perfected my answer for this.

"Well Shine. You'll go out there tomorrow, and you'll shine so brilliantly that no one could compare. Do the very best you can." I say with real compassion. I really do want to help these tributes, I do have favorites and sometimes they dont survive. It's terribly depressing.

"What will be your strategy?"

"You'll just have to wait and see Corvin." He says with a smile.

The buzzer sounds and Shine walks away from the audience and I.

Looking back at the screen, I see the face of another tribute ready to have their three minutes of fame. The face of Dylan Harkness it is. I call him onto stage and he confidently walks towards me and takes place in his chair.

"So Dylan, are you looking forward to tomorrow." I ask.

Dylan puts on a smile but from here I can tell it's forced. "I'm defenitely looking forward to tomorrows games Corvin. It will be superb."

The audience cheers and whoops for Dylan.

"Ooh, do we have a fighter here folks?" I ask to the audience with a knowing smile. The scream and yell for Dylan.

"A fighter we have indeed Corvin. I can't wait to show everyone my skills."

"And what would that skill be?" I ask him.

"The dagger."

"A lovely choice! A lot of people are going for swords and knives this year. I absolutely cannot wait. Now, dear Dylan. Do we have allies?"

The smile slowly fades from Dylan's face. "No. No alliances yet, but I will once I'm in the arena tomorrow." Dylan says sadly, but he appears more confident as he finishes his sentence.

"Oh, that's too bad. And maybe you will have alliances in there. We must be hopeful." I say encouragingly. The buzzer sounds and we say goodbye to Declan.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, we now arrive at another district. District Seven, please welcome Kovu Ivy!"

He walks on the stage with a sharp snappy suit, with green and brown leaves running up and down the sleeves of his jacket. The bottom of his pants are brown and almost black vines and roots intertwining themselves, creating a memorising pattern. The roots end at his waits and its obvious to tell that is designed for the women to check him out by looking at the 'roots' of his pants, following them to his waist and and then looking at his arms looking at the leaves. It's a nice trick and I'm almost impressed by it, almost. Because I have seen this trick one a few too many times.

Kovu sits down and he has a certain expression on his face that makes him look and tough and ready to fight, but I can tell it's entirely his personality because he looks uncomfortable with it.

"Kovu. A fascinating suit you have there, do you like it." I ask.

"Sort of." He says in a hostile manner.

"And why is that?" I ask, confused.

"It's too... tree-like." Kovu says slowly, trying to find his words.

"So Kovu, we are all wondering. What weapon have you decided to use for the Games?"

He laughs. "That, you will have to wait until tomorrow. Can't let slip all my secrets can we?"

"I guess not." I smile.

"Do you have any siblings Dylan?" I ask curiously.

I can see him go stiff. "I have a little sister named Cleo. She's only ten and I love her more than anything. All I want is for her to be safe and sound." Kovu says with sadness in his eyes.

The audience lets out sighs of adoration. And even I 'aww' internally.

"Cam you tell us more about your family?" I ask. I'm interested why he seems so sad.

He lets out a hollow, 'no'. The buzzer sounds and we say goodbye to Kovu.

"Now, give a warm welcome to Winter Hostage!" I shout, directing my arm to the frightened boy coming aboard stage.

Winter has a dark shirt on with the top buttons undone so you can slightly see his muscled chest. He's also wearing a black leather jacket and black pants. He sits down and he looks really nervous, and I mean nervous. I've seen nervous tributes in the past but Winter is literally shaking. He sits down and runs his fingers through his shoulder length black hair.

"Good evening Winter. How are you tonight?" I ask him, actually concerned about this boy. I know he's eighteen but he gives off the appearance of thirteen.

Winters opens his mouth and stutters slightly before speaking. "I uhh, I'm, I guess I'm all right?" He trembles with major shaking in his voice. He runs his hands through his dark hair again.

Winter leans forward slightly and a necklace pops out from his shirt. It must be his token.

"Thats a lovely necklace you have there Winter, what is it?" I ask, curious about the necklace.

Winter takes it off and places it in his palm. He stares at it, zoning out of the fact he's on live television.

"Winter! What's that necklace?" I say more than fives times. Suddenly he snaps awake and becomes embarrassed.

"Oh! Umm, this necklace is a wooden carving of an owl. My, uhh, Dad. My Dad gave it to me before he died. It's the only thing I have left of him. He died when I was thirteen."

I'm happy but sad at the same time. "That's a lovely necklace. I'm sorry about your Father. Could you tell us about him?"

Winter goes still and his breathing becomes more quick. I can see that he's already sweating and he looks lost in his head. His eyes are glazed over.

"Winter, are you. Are you ok?" I ask, stumbling over my words.

Winter looks over to the audience, his breathing becoming quick, shallow and quick. He stands up and he looks one hundred percent scared. Suddenly, he chokes and gags. Winter runs off stage and I see him bend over and the sound of liquid splattering on the ground. He must have thrown up. Poor guy, I feel horrible for him.

I give a sympathetic look to the audience. I hope they feel the same.

* * *

"Well, after that unfortunate mishap. We are moving on to another district. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Andrew Shauve, from, District Eight!"

Andrew come onto stage with a brightly coloured suit. I can tell he hates the suit and even I think it's a bit too flashy for the Capitol's taste. Maybe I'm wrong because I can hear whispers of jealousy about his suit.

"Andrew, my boy. How are you today?" I ask in a cheery tune.

"I'm doing very well Corvin, what about you?" He replies in the same way.

"Oh I'm a bit tired tonight, all these interviews is making my jaw hurt from the talking I do." I say, rubbing my jaw while having a frown on my face.

"Oh that's too bad. I do hope youre feeling better soon enough!" Andrew says in a sympathetic way.

"Thank you Andrew. Now, how is life at home?" I ask.

"It's all right, my family has plenty of pay and food. So I can manage, but it's nothing like the Capitol." He says, he looks kind of lost.

Everything I say he turns back. He compliments the Capitol in any way possible. It gets boring at the last minute of his three.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Jaden Reeds!" I shout out.

Jaden comes onto stage wearing a dark blue jacket and pants with a light blue vest and tie along with a black blouse. It's quite flattering.

Jaden sits down on the chair with an amused smile on his face out to the audience.

"So Jaden, what was your first reaction when you saw us Capitol Citizens in person?" I ask.

Jaden laughs. "At first I thought it was rainbow city." he says in a serious tone and the audience bursts out laughing.

"Well we do love our colours here now don't we folks!" I receive many cheers.

"Perhaps a little too much" mutters Jaden, barely audible for the audience to pick up but just the same, the audience bursts out laughing again.

"What has impressed you most here Jaden?" I ask.

He takes a moment to think on this one. I know he's trying to figure out how to turn it into something funny.

"Definitely the food. I've been attacked by food more times than I can count here in the Capitol. There's the Talking Chicken, the Pea Soup, the Famgloris Flamingo and Squawking Pig. Most of them were live animals."

The audience is laughing the whole time through and most of them are sure have tears in their eyes. It wasn't even that funny.

For the next three minutes, Jaden brings the house down with his humour and he eventually says some pretty good jokes that make even me chuckle a little.

* * *

I finally let Jaden go after another round of laughter and I invite the first District Nine tributes onto stage, Skylar Glass.

Skylar's wearing a gold headband that looks like strands of grain, to represent his district and he's also wearing white short sleeved button down slacks, it looks very light and elegant. His blonde spiky hair is spiked in its usual spikeness. It's a little too much spike for me.

"You look like a smart person Skylar. How do you plan on winning?" I ask curiously.

"With my intellect. I have a brain Corvin and I plan on using it, unlike those buffoons who don't know how to survive, only kill. I have a plan." He says with a look I can't name, if anything it would be rage but the way he sounded his words made him seem, very intelligently.

"Ooh, very nice. How smart are you exactly?" I ask.

"I can tell the difference between Nightlock and a normal berry. I can watch a tribute without them knowing I am there at all, I could predict their moves and kills. It's easy, it's called education."

Every time I ask Skylar a question he come back with an answer that has been clearly well thought out and I feel, stupid with my lack of brain. Skylar obviously has a large plan swimming around in that head of his, and it scares me.

Skylar leaves the stage and a new tribute walks on. Charlie Lampar to be exact. His normally curly blonde Afro style hair has been brushed and straightened. His suit is simple: black and elegant.

I try to talk with Charlie but he's incredibly nervous and it takes him forever to mumble even a few words. I give up but I don't let it show, gosh this guy is useless.

* * *

**I am sooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating lately. I've had writers block mixed with a feeling of cant be bothered to write. So there you have a few more interviews done. I've literally stayed up all might to write this. I decided I should give you a chapter so I stayed up very very late ( 3 AM ) I'm doing an all nighter so hopefully I will have finished interviews and begun to type the BLOODBATH! I'm giving up sleep for you all tonibetter be happy I updated :D**

**happy thanksgiving to all you Americans out there. Hope u had fun**

**i will be posting the vote results next chapter along with the rest of the interviews, excited?**

**~CJ**


	23. Interviews: D11, D10, D12 Poll Results

**Interviews: Districts 10, 11 and 12**

* * *

I look to the screen that only I can see and its time for me to introduce the next tribute.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome the tribute of District Ten: Toxic Lyse!"

Toxic comes out wearing a sleeveless silver breastplate, showing off his muscles. The only other piece of clothing is a pair of black pants.

"Wow wow Toxic. You're quite the muscled tribute. Have you been invited to the Careers?" I ask him, quite impressed with his obvious strength.

"No. They didn't want me. They want my district partner, Morpheus. I don't see why I wasn't wanted. I have the strength and skill, why not use an eighth Career?" Toxic with extreme hate in his voice.

"Eight? That's at least one quarter of the tributes!" I gasp.

"I know, there's only seven Career's this year." Toxic says disappointedly.

Toxic and I talk more about how worthy he is to be a Career, its the most interesting in a while, the others have been... Not exactly, entertaining. The buzzer sounds and Toxic leaves the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, who know him as Morpheus Harveys: The Seventh Career!" I shout to the audience. Morpheus walks onto stage and is greeted with lots of cheering. He wears a sleek black suit, which is fitted, against his body so it makes him seem larger in size and stature. Not that he needs it anyway.

"So, Morpheus. How does it feel to be invited into the Career pack?"

"It feels bloody amazing. To know I get to know all these people with, people who will fight alongside me. I can't wait to get into the arena and fight to the death, and I will come out. No longer tribute but as victor!"

The crowd roars intensely and I can almost feel the sound of their deep booming voices.

"The crowd loves you Morpheus. What weapon will you be carrying with you?" I ask.

"The Spear. Not too fancy or simple." He says sullenly.

For the rest of his interview, Morpheus only answers in a simple grunt or yes or no, definitely striking fear throughout the audience. The buzzer sounds and Morpheus leaves.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome onto the stage: Zaria Paska of District Eleven!"

Zaria walks on with a simple black suit, almost blending in with his dark tanned skin. Even the shirt is a dark grey.

"Good evening Zaria. How are you?" I ask him.

"I'm pretty good. Because I know I'm going to win these Games. I'm trained with a knife and the Careers are so arrogant that they're going to win that they'll die." He says cockily.

This makes no sense. He's being cocky and arrogant himself!

"Well that's good, we like our trained tributes don't we folks?" I say with my thumbs up to the audience. I'm given a big cheer.

"Can you tell us your background story Zaria? I'm sure it will be interesting." I ask pleasantly.

Zaria seems to sadden slightly as my question.

"Is something wrong Zaria?" I ask, slightly confused.

"It's just that. My mother, she's been diagnosed with breast cancer and the reason I'm in this is so I can win and buy the medication for her so she can live" Zaria says, with a genuine love in his voice.

I actually hate self-righteous tributes. I know they're nice and selfless and all but they're always like: I need medication to heal my mum. It's never a different story, their mother is always incredibly sick with something. They never win, poor things.

"I'm sorry to hear that. People, can we give some sympathy for this boy and sponsor him for his mother?" I ask the audience.

Zaria is rewarded a huge cheer of enthusiasm but I can the obvious lies in the cheers. The buzzer sounds and I invite the next tribute up to the stage: Emarta Lundasmith. He comes onto stage wearing almost the exact same thing as Zaria except he has a pale gold shirt underneath instead of dark grey.

"Hello Emarta. How are you?" I ask nicely.

"I'm good Corvin. It's excellent to be in a decent place for a change." He says appreciatively." Emarta says with a shy smile.

The interview becomes boring after that because he's playing the nice guy angle and it doesn't entertain anyone, at all.

Looking at the screen again, it shows that Alex Tarz is up. I'm actually looking forward to Matthew Walsh's interview, he has this thing with Winter Hostage.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Please welcome District Twelve! Alex Tarz!"

A cheer is released but it's half hearted now because it's District Twelve. No one likes them.

Alex walks on wearing black pants, a bright white shirt and a shiny grey jacket.

"Good evening Corvin." Alex says with a smile, he looks confident but nervous at the same time. Poor thing, tributes are always nervous.

"You seem nervous Alex. Are you scared?" I ask him, genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine, just worried about tomorrow. It's a bit scary, knowing I could die in a few hours time." He says, his smile dropping a little.

"Ah, don't worry young chap. We all have faith in you. Have you any siblings back home, or a girlfriend?" I ask him.

"I have two little sisters. I don't know what they would do if I didn't return home. They're so small and innocent. Big brown eyes, long curly brown hair and they're both always doing handstands or cartwheels around the house. I love them so much. Especially Isabelle, she's only six years old." He says, tears forming in his eyes.

"Hey, they'll be all right. As long they know you love them, they'll be fine." I say, wanting to comfort this little boy. We spend the rest of the interview talking about his family. It's the most emotional interview in a long time tonight.

"Ladies ands gentlemen, welcome to stage: Matthew Walsh!" I shout out once Alex has gone from stage.

Matthew walks on and I'm shocked at his outfit. It's plain black. He puts on a vampiristic appearance with his pale skin and dark clothes. His blue eyes stand out and his hair is slightly messy. His crucifix hangs on his neck. Matthew sits down with his leg crossed over.

"Wow Matthew. That's is an outfit I haven't seen in a long while since the 306th Games. That was, ages away." I say, my voice slightly hushed.

"Are you by any chance, an emo?" I ask, knowing this is a personal question to ask.

"No. I'm Goth. Completely different. Emo's are depressed and hurt themselves, Goths just like dark themes and objects." He says mysteriously.

"Is there a certain past you would like to share with us?" I ask him.

" I would prefer to keep it private but I don't exactly seem to have a choice. You see, when I was seven, my parents randomly disappeared. The only thing I have left is this." He holds up his crucifix. "It's my Fathers, I wear it everyday, no matter what. " Matthew asks with almost no expression.

"That's, very sad to hear. I hope you are all right." I say. "Is there, by any chance a special girl back home?" I ask him.

"No. Although I do like this one girl in my District. Her names Esther Moniqúe. She's extremely pretty and I'm sure she hasn't known I'm alive until now." Matthew says sadly.

"Well. I'll give you some advice. You go out there, and you win this silly thing. Then she'll have to fall for you." I say encouragingly.

A small smile plays on his lips. "Thanks Corvin."

"Matthew. We're all dying to know what is with you and Winter Hostage. Are you two allies?"

"Yes we are allies. We have a strong friendship and I see past his disability. He is a kind and smart boy underneath. I hope we remain friends as long as possible." He says proudly. I know he has a very deep friendship with Winter.

The buzzer sounds and Matthew leaves the stage. Big round of applause is thrown and while the audience yells loudly, I shout out to them: "Ladies and gentlemen. I give you, the tributes of the 13th Quarter Quell!"

* * *

**Interviews done. And now for the poll results.**

**The tribute with 8 votes: Kaleb Tides**

**The tribute with 7 votes: Draco Hoult**

**The tributes that tied with 6 votes: Havoc Stark and Mars Aemillianus**

**The tributes that tied with 4 votes: Declan Kingsley, Nalin Shyr and Zaria Paska**

**The tributes that tied with 3 votes: Nitro Klendine, Helix Van, Winter Hostage, Kovu Ivy, Jaden Reeds, Toxic Lyse and Alex Tarz**

**The tributes that tied with 2 votes: John Smith, Dylan Harkness, Skylar Glass, Charlie Lampar, Morpheus Harveys and Matthew Walsh**

**The tributes that tied with 1 vote: Hunter Viral, Shine Konrad Wiggin and Andrew Shauve**

**The tribute with 0 votes: Emarta Lundasmith**

**Well done Susie3876 for getting Kaleb Tides to the top poll winner. But you have not reviewed or voted yourself, i suggest you do so soon.**

**Next chapter. The Bloodbath. I am so excited to write this, and i will tell you know that i will kill off SEVEN tributes. That should get you worried and excited. Those who have tributes with high votes should not need worry. I am not surprised that Kaleb won the poll, he is the most likeable tribute. **

**Check out my other story Life Of The Party if you havent already, i love writing it and i would appreciate it of you would read it and maybe follow/favourite it.**

**~CJ**


	24. The Bloodbath

**WARNING: The deaths may be a little too gruesome for some people**

* * *

**BLOODBATH**

* * *

**Declan Kingsley: District Three**

I'm awoken in the most comfortable by my stylist: Porina. She's totally annoying but I like her, she's only trying to help me.

"Dec, you need to get up. It's time. Time for the arena." she says pleasantly, like it's a good thing that I'm going to die.

The red woolen covers are pushed off my body and Porina pulls me out of bed.

A bunch of clothing is chucked at me. Big and thin.

"Get dressed you hopeless thing!" she jokes.

Porina watches me as a strip off my clothing, I notice she checks out my private area, again. Porina has always been a bit "personal" with her tributes, so I have told.

I pull on a big black pair of tight fitting pants, they're warm and comfortable. They sculpt my butt when I pull them over my underwear. I pull on the next piece of clothing, same type of material as the pants, tight fitting and black. The pants reach to my ankles and the shirt goes over my wrist and just up to my neck.

The second part of the outfit is a white material. It's big and obnoxious. It's in a camouflaged type material. The pants are twice as large as my legs and are very roomy. It's thin material but I notice it becomes much warmer as soon as a slip it on. The same is with the jacket, black and furry on the inside but white and cold on the outside.

I'm given a pair of gloves which are white as well. The boots are snugly and surround my feet, except these are black, not white.

The goggles are clear and have a white rim around them.

"Thats all, Dec. Now listen. The material is designed to keep you warm. Very warm. It's camouflaged white, it's obvious the arena is something very cold. My advice? Stay warm. Now come on, we need to catch your hovercraft." she says.

Cold eh? That's no surprise. As I follow Porina I notice things heat up quite a lot. I'm beginning to feel a bit too warm. But I'm told i'll get used to it once I'm in the arena. We get to the elevator and Nitro joins me. He's dressed exactly as I am, which is reassuring. I feel like a total loser with it on.

Nitro's stylist: Cinortius is a tall man with pink spiky hair and rainbow tattoos all over his face and arms.

"You nervous?" Nitro whispers to me as we ride to the rooftop.

"Never been more nervous in my life." I whisper back and I see a slight smile appear on Nitro's lips.

The elevator dings and the doors burst open. A gust of wind pushes me back and I'm suddenly grateful for the goggles. Nitro, Cinortius, Porina and I walk to the hovercraft waiting above the ground for Nitro and I to board. Porina and Cinortius will meet us in our catacombs before we enter our future.

The silver hovercraft seems unfriendly as I board it but it seems welcoming when I sit down with the rest of my tributes. Everyone is here, strapping down into a seat while we get our trackers inserted into our arms.

I clip the belt across my lap while I hold out my left arm to be tracked. A woman wearing a white outfit inserts some sort of needle into my arm. It hurts like hell and I try not to cry out. So I bite my lip and hold backs tears. Even the Careers flinch when it's inserted inside them.

The hovercraft shakes a little before taking off, my stomach makes a million knots as I realize I could die in a few short minutes and I start sweating underneath my snow suit.

I close my eyes while I wait for the ride to end.

"Mr. Kingsley. It is time for the arena. Please leave now." says a voice.

I open my eyes and I see that it is the woman who inserted my tracker.

I yawn and stand up, bolting for the catacombs.

Rooms flash past me before I spot a room with the label: District Three, D.K

I remember it's my initials and I bolt inside, greeting Porina inside.

I run to her and give her a hug.

She let's go of me, being serious now.

"Declan. The arena is a mountain. Incredibly cold. Whatever to do don't remove your clothing, that is if you survive the bloodbath."

I only nod. Too scared to say anything more.

"One more thing. I have more clothing, specially designed from the gamemakers."

She hands me a belt with little things attached to it so I could hold knives or something in it. The other is a white helmet with the same coloured material of the snow suit.

"Tributes, stand on the metal plate in sixty seconds."

Nervousness transforms into terror as I anticipate what's coming next. I could be dead, flat-out dead, in an hour. Five minutes minimum.

I walk over and stand on the metal plate while I wait for the glass cylinder to lower around me.

Porina looks at me sadly when it does. I'm trembling now when it connects with the metal plate and suddenly, its pushing me upwards and I stare at Porina, the last person I will see that might actually care about me. She mouths goodbye and her lips are the last thing I see until I'm completely in the arena.

I look up. A breeze blows across and I pull my hood up, protecting my face against the snowflakes blowing harshly against my warm skin. The air is cold and everywhere I see is snow and trees. I'm on a slope, my left going up on a steep angle. I can see the top of the mountain from here but I'm distracted by the countdown of the Cornucopia.

It's completely clear, probably made out of glass or diamond, completely angular and the tail forms a whiplash type tail, classic tail I like to call it. Weapons and supplies surround the Cornucopia I spot a circle of swords surrounding a basket of bread, my stomach growls and I realize I hasn't has breakfast. Only a few feet in front of me lies a dagger.

What great luck!

Finally I see who I'm standing next to, Mars Aemillianus stands on my left and Alex Tarz on my right. I know I'm dead now, Mars is right next to me and I see Nitro six or seven tributes away from me. He's pulling his finger across his throat and then he's shaking his head. My fear grows to an insane amount and I think I might die of anticipation.

The first boom sounds. Thirty seconds to go. I'm freaking out now.

The breeze picks up and becomes colder as it blows across my face. I'm glad we're wearing snow suits.

Ten. Oh crap.

I'm shaking like a leaf now.

Nine. Here comes my death.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three. Come at me bro!

Two.

One. The loudest is sounded and I dive off my plate, landing on the bright snow. Already tributes are fleeing to the Cornucopia, wait tributes, where's Mars?

Thwack! A dull thud and the most intense pain I've ever felt in the small of my back. I fall down, turning around to see my killer. Mars, of course.

The pain becomes too great and my vision goes black.

**Mars Aemillianus: District Two**

I dive off my plate and pluck a dagger from the snow and fling it into the boy in front of me. His face scrunches up in pain and falls to the ground. I immediately smell blood and his liquids stain the ground, red against white. Bolting towards the Cornucopia, many tributes are taking weapons and supplies, take them I don't care. We have enough for months! I'm already there and I swipe a sword from the many piles. I also snatch another one and tuck it into my belt.

Draco and Havoc run up to me, wielding their spears.

"Spread out. Kill as many as possible. We will kill them all."

I run back to the tributes and a boy goes my way. Bad luck for him.

I thrust my new sword inside his chest and twist it around, feeling the bones crack and twist. The blood spurts out as I fling it out. I see his face and it's Alex Tarz from D12. Die you anorexic curly haired fuck!

I smile as he falls to the ground, I spread out wanting more to murder.

**Havoc Stark: District One**

I carry my spear while running. I told Kaleb to grab a sword and kill on sight. That should help. I grab a pack from the ground as a tribute tries to take it. Too bad for him as I jab my spear inside his eye socket. Ruby red blood squirts out and some of it covers my face as I wrestle the spear out. I give up as it's stuck inside his skull. I turn him over and recognize the boy. It's John Smith from District Five, oh well. I grab a knife from the pack and hunt for more.

**Kaleb Tides: District Two**

The sword attacks his throat as I press it inside of him. He falls to the ground and I take back the basket of bread from him and as I do I get a glimpse of his face, Charlie Lampar from District Nine. Sucks to be him. Boy that was fun, but I feel guilty when I remember Delilah saw me murder his life, she must understand.

I run past body past body. It's a lovely sight, seeing all these dead tributes. I know I sound horrible but my way of thinking is that to see Delilah, I must kill. So kill I shall.

I'm running back to the Diamond Cornucopia when I'm tackled to the ground. A knife is held to my neck and pressure is held against it. I can't breathe. Oh god. Help!

**Morpheus Harveys: District Ten**

I simply kick the guy in the ribs, his weak body is pushed off and I bend down, giving a hand to Kaleb.

"You all right?" I ask in a deep voice. Kaleb has blood all over his and his neck bleeds profusely.

"Yeah I'm fine now. Thanks for killing him. He had me pinned." Kaleb says in appreciation.

"Oh shutup. Go fucking take that guys life, he's still breathing." I order him.

Kaleb picks up his sword and before he kills him, he whispers in his ear but I can make out his words.

"This is for for trying to kill me."

The sword thrusted into his ballsack and the sword is pushed all the way up into the hilt. Ouch, that must hurt. The sword point is almost poking up through his neck.

Kaleb grabs the sword out from the body, the silver blade coated in a berry red juice.

"Who was it?" I ask.

"Andrew from District Eight." he replies, spitting blood from his mouth.

"Go to the Cornucopia, take care of the rest." I tell him. And run Kaleb does, Some of us have started collecting the weapons and supplies. I however, am scrounging for more tributes, and find one I do. It's the skinny one from eleven. Zaria.

"Oi! You!" I yell at him.

His head flicks into my direction and begins running downhill towards the frozen lake. I smile when I see a rock poking from out the ground. He doesn't see it and Zaria trips over it, his ankle twisting over and over.

**Zaria Paska: District Eleven**

My ankle. Oh God! It hurts, the bones are twisted beyond use and I know my time has come. Morpheus leaps over me and he lands on my ankle, crushing it further. I cry out, tears beginning to flow.

"Please don't kill me!" I whimper.

"I'll just beat you to a bloody pulp then!" Morhpeus smiles.

He gets down on his knees, his fists smashing my ribcage. I can feel each bone breaking and he reaches my neck. A punch lands on my voice box. Another on my chin, my cheek, my nose.

"Enough punch. I want to kick." he growls.

The pain eases before my face explodes in pain. My cheekbone and eye socket is definitely broken, I can feel the bone plates grinding together. Another kick lands my stomach. I groan, the pain becoming more than I can bear.

Morpheus continues smashing my intestines to pieces, I can feel my skin breaking to bits.

"One final kick."

I open my eyes and see the white snow. How gentle in the breeze while Morpheus murders me. I see him bring back his foot and slam it into my guts. Pain explodes and something has snapped inside, it's weird though. I can only feel my top half of pain. Hey, I can't feel the pain anymore!

Then I realize I can't move my toes. Dread fills me as I think I might be paraplegic. I try lifting my leg but nothing moves. Kicking? I can't even wiggle a toe.

Where's Morphes? I ask myself.

"BOO!" He says and he plunges a knife inside my left eye before ripping out the eyeball itself and stabbing my heart. My heart is broken.

My vision goes black.

**Shine Konrad Wiggin: District Six**

I can't believe they haven't found me! I'm hiding among many trunks of supplies, boxes piled over me. I can't see anything and I'm scared as hell. I can hear the Monster giving orders suck as: Move the weapons over there! Food on the right! Medical Care in the middle. Where's Morpheus? We need to go hunting!

It's terrifying when I hear one near me. I fear I might be found.

"Mars! There's more boxes over here! I think they might be medical care!" a voice shouts and I recognize it as Kaleb's.

"Then move them!"

I hear a slight shuffle and finally, my roof of the trunks is lifted, Kaleb gasps.

"MARS ANOTHER TRIBUTE!" he yells.

I look up and everyone comes running. Mars, Helix, Nalin, Havoc and Draco.

"Out of my way. I need to feel his blood on my hands." Mars shouts.

Mars' face is all I see when my neck cracks.

* * *

**The Dead:**

**Declan Kingsley, District Three**

**Killed 0**

**Killed by Mars Aemillianus**

**John Smith, District Five**

**Killed 0**

**Killed by Havoc Stark**

**Shine Konrad Wiggin, District Six**

**Killed 0**

**Killed by Mars Aemillianus**

**Andrew Shauve, District Eight**

**Killed 0**

**Killed by Kaleb Tides**

**Charlie Lampar, District Nine**

**Killed 0**

**Killed by Kaleb Tides**

**Zaria Paska, District Eleven**

**Killed 0**

**Killed by Morpheus Harveys**

**Alex Tarz, District Twelve**

**Killed 0**

**Killed by Mars Aemillianus**

* * *

**I think i may have been a bit too much into detail when i killed off the seven, but this is the hunger games with 24 male tributes and i will not be toning down the gore. i mean seriously, when cato died there was no gore at all :(**

**My favourite death to write was Zaria's. i felt like Morpheus needed a chance to actually prove himself in the Career pack since he technically isn't a Career but i may have been too much on the detail :/**

**Congratulations to all that survived, your tributes were worthy enough to survive the bloodbath, sorry all those who died. Half of them were my tributes anyway, those were Shine, Andrew and Charlie. **

**Hope you all liked the first arena chapter :D i will be updating again today on the rest of Day 1, so you can see how the rest of the tributes handled the bloodbath. Most tributes got something from the Cornucopia so dont worry! I will never put a death toll so high in one day in this story, because i need it to stretch out over 15 days in the arena. **

**I will be putting a new poll up today as well. It's to see who will survive the attacks from the Jabbersnatch's, i hope you havent forgotten those monstrous mutts.**

**Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour!**

**~CJ**


	25. Aftermath of the Bloodbath

**Aftermath Of Bloodbath**

* * *

**Matthew Walsh**

**District Twelve**

The snow crunches together as Winter and I walk through the woods. From what I saw at the Cornucopia there's a mountain peak, the woods and the frozen lake. Should be drinkable when unfrozen. Like that's ever going happen.

Winter and I haven't spoken since we saw the guy from 10 bash Zaria to death. It was horrifying to watch and I feel sorry for him. I never want to kill anyone in these Games. If I'm going to die, I want to die as me, not some mutt the Capitol made out of me.

Winter got out of the cornucopia with a backpack and a whip. All I had was an apple, which I ate quickly, and a sleeping bag. The backpack contains a knife, two throwing knives. A pack of dried apple. A block of dried meat. A meter of rope, a compass, burn medicine and a four liter water bottle that was completely empty. So we've been filling it with snow, it's been melting and tastes amazing.

The trees smell of pine and lavender, their leaves touch my face as we walk through.

"Matty." Winter suddenly says.

"Yes Winter?" I ask him.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" he asks.

"No Winter. You're just more susceptible to nightmares and random outbursts. You're normal Winter, like me. We'll get through this." I say honestly.

He gave me a hug in the hovercraft, I guess he was feeling worried. But he made past the bloodbath, which is excellent.

I look up and see that the sun is about ready to set.

"Winter, we've been walking all day. Let's rest here for the night." I say, pulling out the rope.

"I hope you can climb trees."

A few minutes later, Winter and I are in the sleeping bag together and we're lying in a cross of two forks in two trees that were gown closely together. I tied the rope securely so we don't fall out. It would be horrible to fall right now.

"I'll keep watch Winter."

* * *

**Skylar Glass**

**District Nine**

I tread carefully on the ice. I don't want this thing the break under my feet. I'm careful to put my knives inside my pack so they don't slip out and pierce the frozen lake. It will take at least a day to walk over this thing, but I want to get far from every tribute possible. My mind wanders from concentrating on walking on the frozen lake and back to the bloodbath.

It was horrific. I've never seen so much bloodshed in my life, sure there has been more kills in the bloodbaths, but it has never been this brutal. I had stayed behind and watched every death when I escaped, hidden in a clump of bushes covered in snow.

I watched Mars kill Alex and Shine.

I watched Kaleb push his sword into one of the tributes from his private area and up. Even from twenty meters away, I could see that the sword point was sticking up in his throat. I almost puked at that point when Kaleb pulled out the sword, now covered in a red gleam.

I walked to the frozen lake afterwards, but on my way down I witnessed Morpheus killing someone from Eleven. I couldn't tell which one with all the blood and snow on his body.

Speaking of snow, snow is everywhere. It's like a huge blanket of white; there are horizontal icicles on the trees, indicating that there has been a blizzard here before. I must find shelter before another passes through.

I'm wondering why the gamemakers camouflaged our outfits; they've never done it before, so why now? It makes no sense!

I hear a low growl in the distance near the valley; it's where the lake comes from. There is no way I am going in there! It's at least one hundred kilometers away so whatever mutt can make that noise must be incredibly huge, I find myself becoming scared of this mutt.

The snow isn't as bright as it was before; instead of a blinding light it's now more of a pleasant glow. I need to find shelter very soon.

I'm walking on the shore of the lake when I finally hear the first cannon of the dead tributes.

Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom.

Seven. Seven died today, I'm still alive and well and I'm not a killer yet. I silently thank my luck.

I'm going up on a slope, I can see trees up ahead and many rocks. Very useful for hiding.

I begin to run up the hill and start finding a small cave or something to make a home and finally I find one.

It's an underground cave. I slide into it, not caring about the mud I'm going into but it soon becomes stone.

The temperature increases slightly and I take out my torch. I found it in the backpack along with six apples, a roll of bread, ten knives, a water bottle, a coil of copper wire, basic medicine and a ten meter length rope.

I shine the torch around the cave. I'm only doing a light search of the cave when I see two eyes blinking at me. I move the torch over and I see a human figure. A tribute, to be exact.

" My name is Dylan Harkness. District Six," it says.

"Skylar Glass. District Nine. Wanna be allies?" I ask, couldn't hurt to have one.

"Sure" Dylan replies.

* * *

**Kaleb Tides**

**District Two**

We killed seven. Still almost half the tributes. There are only seventeen tributes left. After we sorted our supplies into three piles: Weaponry, Medical Care and Food, we dragged the bodies of the dead in a pile, so that the hovercraft could pick them up in one go, not one by one. I have three swords. Each a different colour, gold, silver and black. The black one is my favourite because it feels more almost perfect in my hands.

Everything is cold here. I haven't taken my gloves off since I out on this morning. The snow never stops snowing. It's always been refreshed with yet again more snow. It would be beautiful if there weren't seven red stains of the ground.

I've been drinking more often than usual, the water should be frozen but we have a heater, melting the ice into water. Just because it's cold won't stop me from refreshing my thirst.

Nalin and Helix and currently building a fire. They've used half a bag of kindling and sawdust with two logs of firewood from the Cornucopia. It's generating some small flames that will grow into an inferno pretty soon.

I get up from my chair and begin setting up the tarp with Draco ad Havoc. A pole here and a pole there. It's a 20x30 meter tarp. Huge thing it is and it uses about forty poles to hold up and about as many ropes to pin down. We secure it over the Cornucopia and Supply Piles.

Once it's done, all of us walk to the edge of the woods. It's a five minute walk and we watch the hovercraft pick up the pile of dead tributes, it's pretty disturbing to set up camp with seven bodies lying around you. We all walk back and I begin sucking the juice from an orange juice box, just a little something to fix my sugar-craving.

All of us sit down in our chairs under the tarp, just in front of the Cornucopia with the fire to our left.

Mars speaks up. "We're going hunting. Havoc and Kaleb will stand guard. The rest of you, come. Were going to kill a tribute."

Everyone gets up and leaves with a bunch of weapons and small snacks. Except Havoc and I.

We just sit in silence until it becomes awkward.

"What does Delilah mean to you?" he says randomly, the snow gently falling outside the tarp, making little pit-pat noises on the roof.

"She means the world. I would die for her. If she were here right now and about to be taking by an arrow, I would jump in front of her. There is no way I could let her die, knowing there was some way I could've saved her. I know she feels the same." I reply instantly, not even choosing my words carefully.

"I feel the same for Draco." Havoc replies.

"But it's different. You two just got together last week. The love between Delilah and I is different, we've been together for years. Trying our hardest to not let anyone find out because we were forbidden to have love. In our District, love is a weakness, which gets you killed. I see it as a strength." I snap at him.

"Yes but-"

"But nothing. Love is different, on a number of levels. How long it's gone and how deep." I shoot back.

"That's where you are wrong. A person married for twenty years can have the same depth of love as someone who has been married for two years. It depends how strong it is, the young couple may have had terrible event in their lives that strengthened their love in a very short time whereas the old couple have had an easy life to build the love." Havoc snaps back.

"Are you saying your love is greater than mine?" I growl, my hands curling into fists.

"No! Not at all! I'm just defining differences in love! That's all!" Havoc quickly says, trying to regain his side of the argument.

"Good boy. If you ever push me, I will kill you. And I can, because I got a ten in training, and you got a nine. Now leave me alone!" I shout at him.

I pour a but of more oil onto the fire before climbing into one of the sleeping bags. I put my swords in their sheaths and slide them in the bag as well. I don't want anyone stealing them.

"You can keep watch. Wake me up when it's my turn." I say before shutting my eyes and going to sleep. I might as well anyways because it's almost dusk.

* * *

**Kovu Ivy**

**District Seven**

I like the woods, it's comforting because the trees are like the ones at home and it's Winter. Two things I love. Snow on trees, there's just something about it that makes me feel at peace. I've been jogging for the past two hours and I flinched when I heard the first cannon. Seven, it doesn't really fill quota for the Careers. No doubt that they are searching right now for some extra victims. I've been on a fast walk since the cannons and I've been trying to erase my tracks by walking in a zigzag and using a tree branch to destroy my footprints. With this snow, they can easily track down a tribute. I'm also glad for the quickly falling snow that fills up a one-inch footprint depth in half an hour.

The temperature drops a bit, the sun is going down and the wind is picking up. I bet a blizzard will happen in this arena, no doubt.

I pull of my hood on the jacket and pull on the drawstrings, which are already frozen with ice. I decide to take out my knife, which I luckily took from the cornucopia. I didn't get anything else other than a sleeping bag and a pack of dried beef. I couldn't stand to leave with virtually nothing. But I have no water. I could get a sponsor to send me some and when I run out, I simply fill it with ice, so when it melts I'll have fresh water.

I don't wait any more, I choose a clump of densely packed trees, surrounded by many bushes. I lean down and smell them, it smells like basil but it can't be basil because it doesn't grow well in cold and Winter like areas, it must be genetically modified. So I pull out a bush from the center and I put my belongings into it. I curl up into my sleeping bag and hold my knife while I sleep. I also put the ripped out basil bush back into place to further conceal me from any other tributes.

The smell of fresh herbs puts me at ease and sleep and I found myself bouncing along in the world of dreams.

* * *

**Jaden Reeds**

**District Eight**

Most of the Careers have left the Cornucopia. Only two remain to guard the territory. Kaleb and Gay1. I don't know the District One boys names so I just call them Gay1 and Gay2. It simple enough to remember. I've hidden near the peak out the Mountain. There's this huge cave thing were it's warmer than the rest of the Arena. It's camouflaged because the entrance I accidentally discovered, I was walking backwards and I tripped over my own feet and collapsed into the stone cave. No snow has entered here so it's nice and warm-ish. The entrance is narrow and on a diagonal, it's a wonder how I discovered it in the first place.

While sitting down, discovering the cave I began to see what I have scored from the backpack.

Three daggers. A loaf of bread. A pack of nut and grain bars. Sunglasses. And a water-flask for carrying water. And it's filled with water! I'm in luck!

After repacking my bag, which was about as big as my head, I tried to see around the cave. It's no use, I can't see anything. It's too dark.

But then I remember the sunglasses. What if it's the night vision glasses? Disguised as sunglasses?

So I dig them out of my pack and I try them on. And suddenly I can see every inch of the cave, it slops downward but not too steep, so I can go down there. It's about as long as me and twice as tall. I smile, this will do.

I make myself comfortable and fill up entrance with snow. Just to make sure that in camouflaged even more.

I sit back down in a comfortable position on the cold stone and fall asleep.

I'm awoken by the anthem. Immediately getting up I dig out the entrance to see who has died today. I know seven have today and I wonder if my district partner made past. Andrew I mean. He was a nice guy but pretty weak so I don't think he made it.

I pop my head out and night has already fallen. The arena looks much more creepier at night. I look over towards the lake. On the other side there is an orange glow in the other part of the forest that stretches over the lake. Whoever that guy is an idiot. It may have been fine to build a fire a few hours ago when it was daylight and when the Careers weren't around. At this time, the Careers have been combing the place for hours, looking for more victims to brutally murder. I saw some of them and it was sickening, I almost vomited when I was watching the boy from 11 die. Zaria I think his name was.

The first face to appear is Declan from Three. No surprise there. John from Five. Shine from six. I didn't expect that one, that guy had a bit of muscle on him. And then Andrew. My stomach clenches when I see his face in the sky. I knew him, and now he is dead. Murdered by someone in this arena. Charlie from Nine. Zaria from Eleven. Obviously, there was no way someone could survive that. And than Alex from 12. I didn't know him, not many people did. He was quiet he was.

And that's it. The anthem fades away and the sounds of the arena return. I fill the entrance back up with snow but I'm worried about oxygen so I poke a hole in the bottom of the entrance, I make I so that it won't be filled back up with the ever-falling snow. I crawl back into sleep and close my eyes, knowing another day of terror and fear awaits.

* * *

**Hunter Viral**

**District Five**

It's cold. So very very cold. All I got from the Cornucopia was a temperature reader and a needle. Why a needle? It's not even a weapon! Right now, it's -8 degrees Celsius. So very cold. It used to be -2 when I escaped the Bloodbath but it's dropped dramatically ever since the cannons, announcing how many were killed. After I escaped I ran straight into the forest. I went further than most tributes would've ran because I saw two boys climb a tree one third into the forest. They were concealed but I kept on running. I steered clear of the frozen for there would be certain tributes there. So I've headed to the edge of the forest. The trees are thinner and less densely packed.

I choose a nice tree at the edge. I sit up against the trunk of it. I flip the hood of the snow jacket over head and close my eyes, drawing the strings tight.

This is an OK place to sleep. I think.

In drifting off when I hear footsteps and crunching of snow about a hundred meters behind me.

Great. It's probably the Careers. Hello death! So I just lie on the snow and pretend I'm asleep or dead. They'll know I'm not dead but possibly unconscious and they'll kill me anyways.

Once the Careers are closer I can hear their silent whispering. The careful place of foot on snow. These don't sound like Careers. They're loud and obnoxious. I could hear their noises from kilometers away if it was them. Well, not really but it's not far from the truth.

I open my right eye just a crack and I see only two figures walking along together. My body and mind relaxed in relief that it's not the Careers. A thought pops into my mind. What if I killed one of them? What if I stabbed one in the heart with my needle? It could be one more step closer to home!

As the tributes come closer towards me, I ready my needle. It's a long thick needle. About 2 millimeter thick and seven centimeters long. It would hurt a lot to be inside your heart.

I can tell that they are just right around the tree by the sounds they are making. I grab my needle, ready in hand.

I open both my eyes this time and I see a foot step into my line of vision.

Quick as a snake, I move my body and plunge the needle into the foot and a scream is released.

* * *

**Toxic Lyse**

**District Ten**

Emarta screams out loud so I pull him backwards and I notice a needle stuck inside his foot. I'm so angry right now. I pull out the needle and fling it at the tribute that injured Emarta. Another scream is heard.

"You got my face! Oh man, oh God! My cheek! It burns!"

I smile, not evilly or happily but kind of satisfied, like yeah that's why you get for injuring my ally.

I take my sword out from its sheath and kneel down on the fresh snow. I can't really see the tribute because it's dark but I find his neck and I hold my sword up to his neck.

"Why did you injure Marty!?" I yell as loud as I dare. Marty is my nickname for Emarta. Emarta, Marta, Mart, Marty. It changed like that.

"I thought you were Careers!" the boy shouts back, desperate for life. There's something else in his voice that doesn't make me believe him so I put more pressure on the sword, the edge of the blade drawing blood.

"Liar!"

"Ok I thought you were but you didn't act like them! I thought if I killed one of you it would bring me closer to home!" he says desperately.

I release my grip on the sword.

"Why didn't you think we could help you? We have food, medicine and weapons." I angrily say in his ear.

"I- I didn't think." he says quietly.

"I won't kill you. You seem, worthy-ish to live. You can be our ally and live. Or enemy and die like the bastard you are." I say, spit flying in his face.

It takes him a few moments for him to decide his future.

"I'll be your ally." he says trembling.

I nod. But then I decide he took too long to decide to I take back the sword and slice open his thigh. He screams out in pain but then bites his arm to stop. Tears track down his cheeks.

"What was that for?" he whispers in pain while clutching his leg.

"You took too long to decide!" I say back.

Ten minutes later, Hunter's leg is cleaned and bandaged and I've also taken to heal bandage Marty's foot as well. After they are both clean I cut down a branch and give it to Hunter as a walking stick so he could walk. It isn't long till we reach the edge of the arena. We can't cross it because it's a long cliff down. If you fall you're long gone. We make camp two hundred meters from the edge. We're in a concealed place, it's an overhang of snow or rock but we feel safe here so I get out my sleeping bag and Marty jumps in. It's not sexual or romantic in any way because we decided long ago that because we only have one sleeping bag we can both share it. Hunter however curls up into a ball and sleeps. Just another day of horror tomorrow.

* * *

And there you go. Your tributes are safe and have food, water and weapons. You'll notice i didn't give Nitro from 3 a POV, thats because ill be starting with his next chapter.

A few of you reviewed saying you want more gore when a death occurs, so be prepared. A got a review saying that they didn't like it when i dropped the F word in the story. I dont like writing into stories be case it de-values your work to use vulgar language but i only used it be it described Mars and Morpheus's personalities, that's the only reason.

Seventeen of you are left. May the odds be ever in your favour. Make sure to vote on the new poll!

~CJ


	26. Thistle & Weeds

**WARNING: THE DEATH FEATURED IN DRACO HOULT'S POV IS INCREDIBLY GRUESOME! Feel free to skip ahead because I made one of my friends who loves this strength of gore be sick. A number of you requested to up the gore and so.. I did :/ It's pretty gross**

* * *

**Nitro Klendine**  
**District Three**

I've been up for hours. I'm tired and I can't sleep. I'm cold because I lost my snowsuit during the bloodbath. All I have is these pajama things I think they're called thermals or something.

A few hours ago, two hours after that faces of the dead appeared in the sky I built a fire. I had taken a bag of wood and kindling from the Careers and left. I only have a box of matches with that as well. So I stacked the wood in a pyramid and the kindling in and around the wood. I ended up using the entire box to light the fire and I was much warmer after that, but not by much. It's still bloody cold. I shiver all the time and my fingers are blue looking. I tried to fall asleep but it hasn't worked. I guess I'm too cold. I take off my gloves to try and restart the flames of the fire. They take a while to burn and create a lot of heat.

I rub my hands together and exhale into them before sticking them over the fire to try and thaw them out. It's not working because my fire has died to a few red-hot coals. I've tried to re-light it using wood around me but it was too green and wet and all it did was create heaps of smoke and make me cough so I've just left it alone.

Time passes and I think it must be one o'clock in the morning because the moon has rise above and over me. It's a full moon and it creates an eerie atmosphere in the arena. My eyes are feeling heavy and they begin to droop. I find myself falling asleep and eventually I drop to the ground, asleep.

I'm awoken by a sudden noise nearby. It isn't yet quite delight yet but I can see the first rays of the sun coming over the horizon. They cast strange shadows on the ground. My fire is dead, the coals run out of heat. My body is the coldest it's ever been and my fingers are actually cold, hard and stiff. I look closer and see that they have a bluish black colour to them. I try to move them but I can't. They're frozen.

Oh God. My stomach clenches and I freak out. I have frostbite. But my fingers become my least concern when I see a shadow in front of me.

"Well. If it isn't the last weasel from three."

* * *

**Draco Hoult  
****District One**

The boy sits on his butt by a dead fire. We've been searching all night for a tribute, but they are all well too hidden. If it weren't for the fire, we would not have found him.

He has no snow jacket and his nose, earlobes and fingers are all bluish black. I feel sick when I realize its frostbite. But I don't feel sympathy for him. He deserves to die.

Mars steps to the boy. Nile? Nike? Nilo? Nitro? I don't remember his name but Mars walks up to him and he whispers in his ear.

"Listen here you little shit. We've been searching all night for a tribute and you are the first one we've found!" Mars spits on the ground before continuing.

"Were going to kill you. And because we are hungry, tired and thirsty we will make it slow and painful. It will hurt like the bitch you've never felt."

After his little speech Mars punches him on his nose and afterwards it's crooked. The nose is broken severely.

Mars turns to Helix, Nalin and I.

"As I said. Make it slow." he orders us.

Morpheus and Mars relax on the trunks of trees while all of us get out serrated knives. I smile, it would be what people would call evil but I can't wait to kill this guy.

I'm the first one to walk up to him.

"See that tree over there?" I ask him.

"You're going to sit against it while we tie you up ok?" I tell him.

The boy shakes his head.

"NOW!" I scream in his face.

The boy sits against the tree with his hands behind the trunk.

I walk up to him and cut off pieces of his snowsuit for rope. I tie his hands together and put a gag around his mouth.

"Now, try not to scream." I order him.

Already, tears are pouring down his pathetic face.

I go behind him and take out one of the serrated knives. I begin slicing off his pinky finger at the knuckle. The blood pours like water from a tap. I can hear a grinding sound as the knife hits bone and I can feel the boy shake as he controls his screams.

"Nalin! Helix! Help me slice off his fingers. One by one." I say to them, and like dogs they do the same.

I snap off the finger as soon as it's done. I stuff it inside his mouth and tell him not to spit it out or else I will make it even more painful. One by one, we slice off each and every finger and put it in his mouth. The blood trickles from the stubs like rivers and it drips down from his fingers in his mouth to his chest.

Next, I pull off his shoes and we slice off the toes. We stuff them inside his mouth as well. I'm surprised this guy hasn't died yet!

Nalin and Helix gets to work cutting off his feet while I carve the words: "I am a freak" into his chest. I'm careful to not go less than two centimeters.

"Boy. I would like to know your name. Please spell it out for me?" I ask him gently, putting the knife into his hand, the tip resting on the inside of his forearm.

Slowly, he cries while screaming while failing to carve the letters: N, I, T, R, and O into his arm. The letters are incredibly messy because he has no fingers to hold the knife.

"Is your name Nitro?" I say seductively. He only nods.

Two dull thuds hit the ground as his feet hit the ground. The blood making a huge stain. I then quickly slice off both of his ears. The scream he makes is incredibly satisfying.

I notice that Nitro's eyes are closed.

"OPEN YOUR EYES!" I shout at him, my saliva landing in his face.

His eyes immediately open, fear definite in them.

I press the blood-coated blade into his forehead; I make a horizontal line across it, right to the skull.

Nalin and Helix join Mars and Morpheus as I peel back his scalp.

I've never heard a scream so loud, especially with your fingers and toes inside your mouth. I'm halfway done pulling his scalp off when Mars tells me to stop.

"Enough!" he says. "Enough for one day. Leave him to die a painful death."

I spit on the ground next to Nitro before plunging the knife deep inside his heart, the hilt of the blade is pressing down on the skin.

"You now have my permission. To die." I grunt cruelly into his ear hole. I take a sword from Nalin and I take a swing at his neck. I'm lucky to have the blade glide between the vertebrate and make a nice clean slice through his neck. The sword comes out the other side and Nitro's body collapses to the ground. Blood spurts out of the major arteries and covers me in his blood. His head is still attached to the tree by the mouth gag tied around the tree.

And just like that, the cannon goes off.

"Come on. Let's go home." Morpheus orders me. And we walk back across the frozen lake to the Cornucopia.

* * *

**Jaden Reeds  
****District Eight**

I'm awoken by the sound of the cannon. No doubt it was the Careers who made the kill. The streams of daylight have arrived and I take off the sunglasses, knowing it will disturb my vision in daylight. My stomach growls in hunger so I take a bite of the roll of bread I have and eat half a nut bar. I must save up what I have. I can't afford to run out of food too early. I also drink a mouthful of water, glad to find it still liquid.

I sit for an hour in the cave, getting extremely bored. If I'm not going to get killed, I think I may die from boredom. But something distracts me. The Careers are back. Mars and Morpheus appear impressed. Helix and Nalin look sickened, but Gay2 is soaked in blood. So much for camouflage, his snowsuit is now bright red. I wonder what he did and a disturbing image comes to mind and I almost vomit my breakfast at thought of what he did. I thrust the disturbing thoughts from my mind and hide in a pile of fresh snow.

I watch the Careers talk of how great the killing was. Well at least I think they are because they are throwing their arms up with smiles on their faces. Gay1 and Gay2 begin making out behind the Cornucopia, in joy that they are together again, despite the blood between their lips. Even from here, I can see the erection that Gay1 has. I look away, disturbed and I focus on Mars, he has a certain look on his face that resembles jealousy. Jealous of the kill that Gay2 made? Wow.

Kaleb looks tired from lack of sleep and depressed, probably his fiancé back home he's worried about. Morpheus and Mars are most likely discussing leadership because they both got 11's. Nalin and Helix are re-building the fire.

I wish I had some kind of device that would allow me to zoom in on the Careers without me actually going closer. Along with something to hear their conversations. It would be a major help to spy on the Careers, I could get valuable information.

After about an hour of watching the Careers re build fires, discuss leadership roles and tactics and passionately make out behind the Cornucopia I sit back inside the cave. I wish I had some kind of entertainment. Life is so boring in the arena.

* * *

**Matty Walsh  
****District 12**

Winter's screams are the first thing I hear when I wake up. Opening my eyes, I see that Winter has crawled out of the sleeping bag and fallen to the ground. Luckily he fell into a mountain of snow so his fall was cushioned.

I undo the rope that tied me to the tree and I stuff it inside the bag, I get out of the sleeping bag and stuff it inside the bag as well. I put the bag on my back, the straps on my chest and I jump to the ground.

I land like a cat with my hands and feet hitting the ground first. I throw my head backwards to shake fresh snow from my hair before attending to Winter. His screams are shrill and I'm worried that someone might find us.

"Winter!" I yell at him. But my yelling only makes him scream louder. Okay so control isn't the way to go so I try a new attack. I try gentle and caring, like a mother.

I slowly go up to Winter and place my hands on his, which are covering his ears. Slowly removing his hands from his ears I whisper: "Winter, I'm right here, it's okay. Breathe, breathe. Easy now Winter, easy." I say to him and as I go through my words he stops screaming and uncovers his ears. Winter's breathing becomes slower and controlled, not fast paced and panicked.

"Was it a nightmare?" I ask.

Winter shakes his head.

"Something woke you?"

Winter nods.

"What was it?"

"A, a cannon." Winter whispers fearfully.

My stomach fills with a million blocks of cement, the muscles in my face drop and I feel myself go pale as I realize a tribute has been killed. Most likely from the Careers.

"We need to go. Where did the cannon come from?" I ask.

Winter points to the forest on the other side of the frozen lake. I thank him, and I dig out the dried apple and block of dries meat.

We eat a small portion of the apple and I cut two centimeter thick slices of the meat off like it was bread.

"Let's go." I say and Winter follows me as I get up and to the opposite direction of the cannon.

I give Winter his slice of dried meat and I drink a mouthful of water. I top it up with more snow before giving it to Winter. He winces when the ice-cold water hits his teeth.

Winter and I don't talk much when we walk through the forest. I've decided to rest when we find some sort water source and a resting place.

* * *

**Emarta Lundasmith**  
**District Eleven**

The sound of the cannon is what wakes me up in the morning. I lean back with my arms behind my back. Toxic's facial expression is hard and concentrating, he's sitting up against the rock with his arms folded over his knees; his dark eyes are focusing on something in the Distance.

"Who do you think it was?" I ask him while rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"The first twelve deaths are always the weaker ones. You want my opinion? Then I think it's the last boy from Three. I could tell he was never going to last the second day if he survived the first." Toxic replies, the emotion all but gone from his voice and I know he's still angry about not being invited into the Careers. I stare off into the distance, wondering who will win and who will die. My stomach grumbles and I know I need some food and I become alert of the dry patch on my tongue. Toxic immediately cares for my needs, chucking me a roll of bread and hunk of dried meat and the water bottle. I devour the food and only take a mouthful of water. We did pretty well from the bloodbath. Medicine, food and weapons. Even a sleeping bag as well!

Hunter stirs in his sleep and Toxic snaps to his direction. Toxic is becoming toxic and only time will tell when he snaps and kills Hunter. I don't blame him, Hunter is an annoying little twerp, and even I want to kill him.

Woah. Backup a little Emarta, you're already thinking of murder and its only Day 2. You don't want to fall for Arena Fever just yet. Arena Fever is what I call when tributes snap and go crazy. Toxic has gotten a bad dose of it and most Careers are born with it. Especially Mars.

Hunter awakes and complains how cold it is, how tired he is, how hungry he is. Toxic just chucks him a small chunk of bread, its one third of my roll. Obviously, Toxic hates Hunter just about as much as he hates the Careers. All of the Careers, no matter what gender, age, race, or sexual preference. He hates them. I climb out of the sleeping bag and stretch my limbs. It's going to be a long day.

* * *

**Kovu Ivy**  
**District Seven**

The boom of the cannon is loud and awakes me from my slumber. The smell of the WinterBasil invades my nose and I remember where I am. It's weird to awake in a mountainous area instead of home or the Capitol. Basil is a herb I grab the bush I ripped out last night but I don't have anything to put it in, I scrunch my face as I ponder what I could put it in since the snowsuits don't have a pocket big enough. In answer to my question, a small beeping noise is heard and a basket in a silver parachute lands down next to me.

I look up to the sky, extremely thankful for this gift. I mouth 'Thankyou' to my mentor while I put my knife and dried meat and sleeping bag inside. I stuff the WinterBasil into the bag on top. I put on the shoulder straps and begin walking to a new destination for tonight's sleeping arrangement; besides, I can't really stay in one place the entire time, can I? As I walk to a new place, I eat some of the basil and meat and I eat snow for water.

Havoc Stark  
District One

It was a strange sight to see my amazing boyfriend to come home to me soaked in blood. His hair was matted in it and was half dried/frozen. His snowsuit was completely red and the thermals underneath were as well. So I asked for a new snowsuit because the blood was drying and it was uncomfortable to wear and it came down neatly pressed and clean. Draco undressed himself and I helped him in his new snowsuit. We burned the old one in the fire that Nalin and Helix are creating. Soon after, Draco and I began making out behind the Cornucopia. I don't care if the Cornucopia was see-though, because the whole world could see us.

I zone out, my mind going back to the memory.

_The snow jacket was clean and cold and I put it over his muscular build, his strong arms going through each sleeve. I zip it up slowly and sit on his lap, my legs wrapping around his waist. As the zipper reaches the top, I look up to see his face, the stubble not grown due to the Capitol's tampering with our bodies. I'm sure Mars would have an amazing beard. Draco looks down on me, our lips inches apart. He smiles at me and I know exactly what he wants so I lean up against his body and close the distance with our lips. A shudder runs through me like electricity and my lips tingle with excitement. My heartbeat becomes faster with each passionate kiss. As if my hands have a mind of their own, they crawl underneath Draco's snow jacket and thermals. My fingers create intricate patterns on his hard muscles. I trace each muscle with my pointer finger and when my fingers are caressing his chest muscles, I push my tongue forward, licking Draco's lips begging for entrance so I can explore his mouth. Almost immediately, his mouth opens and our tongues collide, exploring each other's mouths. Draco repositions me on his waist and I can feel his erection underneath my butt, I realize I have one too and Draco massages it. Our kisses become more and more faster, both of us hunger for what we've never done before but I resist because I don't want another thing taken away from me. I only want Draco to be the only person to view my body. Finally, we slowly resume back to normal kissing and eventually stop._

"_I never want to have to stop doing this, I wish I could kiss you forever." I moan to Draco._

"_You have no idea." Draco replies to me, giving me a quick kiss on the lips before entering the Cornucopia and chucking Draco's old snowsuit into the flames of the fire. Soon, the smell of blood wafts through the air. _

I hunger to make out with Draco again, but we've had enough for one day. Mars and Morpheus have been discussing leadership because they both got 11's. Nalin and Helix seem to be good friends but Kaleb doesn't seem himself anymore, he used to be loud and funny. Now he's cold and dark, as if his soul has been sucked out from him, but I cant blame him; his girlfriend/fiancé is back home and he wants to be with her more than anything. Honestly? If it were just Kaleb and I in the Final Battle, I would let him kill me because then both Draco and I are together in death and Kaleb can go back home to her. He's so sweet.

"Tomorrow, Morpheus, Nalin, Helix and Havoc will be going hunting. But Nalin and Helix will be killing the tributes, they haven't had a kill yet and I only think its fair that they get one as well. Agreed?" Mars speaks to all of us.

"Agreed." We say in unison.

* * *

**Dylan Harkness**  
**District Six**

Skylar is now my ally. He's not so bad. He's got good supplies as well; he got a torch, six apples, a large roll of bread, ten knives, a water bottle, copper wire, basic medicine and a rope of ten meters length. I only got a few things, a loaf of bread, cube of dried meat and a sleeping bag, which I took from the remaining boy from three. We've been awake for hours now when we woke up from the cannon. We waited an hour before opening the entrance to the cave, which is hidden by a fallen log. It let some light and fresh air in which was nice to get but it also got rid of the warm air. We ate two apples each for breakfast and for lunch we ate half of the roll of bread from Skylar's supplies. We both know we can eat more because we have a large sum of supplies.

Hours pass and Skylar and I barely talk. I was right about the fear factor, but no one ever tells us of the extreme boredom you suffer through. Night quickly falls and the temperature drops dramatically. The cave floor becomes a hazard from it being so cold. The only time we open the entrance again is when we hear the anthem, blasting through out the entire arena. I poke my head out to see the fallen tribute. Only one today and I feel incredibly guilty that I stole the sleeping bag, because the tribute is the remaining boy from Three. Closing the entrance to block out the ever-falling snow, Skylar asks whom the tribute was.

"Nitro. District Three. First District to die this year. I thought it was the guy from 12, knowing how weak they are." I say to him while digging out the sleeping bag.

I crawl in and so does Skylar, so we can both share warmth. "Oh." He says as I fall asleep.

* * *

**Nalin Shyr**  
**District Four**

Everyone's asleep by the fire and it's my turn to keep watch tonight. Draco has been gloating about how awesome his kill was, but personally? It made me sick to the stomach. Even Mars looked a little sick when he was torturing him. I can't believe I was forced to saw through his foot. I can still feel Nitro shudder as the knife went through the bone and flesh. I mouthed sorry to him when Draco was scalping him. Kaleb stirs in his sleep.

"No, no. No, no, no, no, no. NO! DELILAH! NOOOO!" He yells.

"NO!" Kaleb suddenly yells while sitting bolt up right. Kaleb's skin is shiny from sweat and his breathing faster then Nitro's agonized breath.

"Kaleb. It's okay. She's not dead. She's safe. Alive. Not in the arena. It's okay." I soothingly say to him as he struggles to get his breathing under control.

"But. But. But, it was so real. The mountains, and the snow. The mutts. Oh my God. They were huge! And they were white and big and and and. Their teeth! They were lethal. Oh God. And. Delilah, she, she-" Kaleb tires to say while breathing but he doesn't finish his sentence because he lets out a blood curdling scream.

"DELILAH!" Kaleb cries into the midnight air, his breath condensing into a mist and the fire casts strange fires onto his face. Finally, Kaleb shuffles across and his sleeping bag over to me and rests his head on the chair I'm sitting in.

"Nalin. Do you know any songs that help with sleep?" Kaleb asks me while he silently sheds tears.

A song comes to my mind my mother used to sing to me when I had a nightmare. I nod and Kaleb closes his eyes, trying to control his breathing.

I breathe in and prepare to sing.

"_Spare me your judgements and spare me your dreams,_

_Cause recently mine have been tearing my seams,_

_I sit alone in this winter clarity which clouds my mind_."

Kaleb softly hums to the tune of the song.

"_Alone in the wind and the rain you left me,_

_It's getting dark darling, too dark to see,_

_And I'm on my knees, and your faith in shreds, it seems_."

"_Corrupted by the simple sniff of riches blown,_

_I know you have felt much more love than you've shown,_

_And I'm on my knees and the water creeps to my chest_."

Kaleb's breathing is slow and he whispers the words along with me.

"_But plant your hope with good seeds,_

_Don't cover yourself with thistle and weeds,_

_Rain down, rain down on me,_

_Look over your hills and be still,_

_The sky above us shoots to kill,_

_Rain down, rain down on me."_

By now I know Kaleb is asleep but I want to finish the song for him.

"_But I will hold on_

_I will hold on hope, but I will hold on, I will hold on hope, and I will hold on I will hold on hope, but I will hold on I will hold on hope, I will hold on I will hold on."_

I pause. Trying to remember the rest of the words, so I softly sing the song to myself, hoping it will trigger the memories and finally, I remember.

"_I begged you to hear me, there's more than flesh and bones,_

_Let the dead bury their dead, they will come out in droves,_

_But take the spade from my hands and fill in the holes, you've made."_

"_But plant your hope with good seeds,_

_Don't cover yourself with thistle and weeds,_

_Rain down, rain down on me."_

Kaleb is definitely asleep by now and he softly mumbles Delilah's name in his sleep. I smile, knowing how much he truly loves her.

* * *

**THE DEAD:**

**Nitro Klendine**

**District Three**

**Killed 0**

**Killed by Draco Hoult**

**Gory beginning but sweet ending. Sorry to all those minds i burned if they read Nitro's death. I'm sorry if it was too much, but i was experimenting with different areas of writing so yeah :/ **

**We got a view of an intimate scene between Draco and Havoc today and that is my first attempt at writing a gay smut thing, wasnt that hard, i just pretneding it was a guy and girl but changed a few words afterwards lol.**

**And a sweet ending to see how much Kaleb loves Delilah 3 Sweet. The song is "Thistle & Weeds" by "Mumford & Sons". I absolutely hate it when authors use "Deep In The Meadow" or "Safe & Sound" by Taylor Swift. It's old, boring, and not creative. **

**I will be going away on holidays this Thursday with no wi-fi :( so i will not be able to update until the new year but i will be writing so you can all have Day 3 and maybe Day 4 in the next update on the 1/1/13: New Years Day :3**

**So I'm going to wrap up with my long authors note and say goodbye to you all. Thankyou so much for reviewing/following/favouriting my fellow Tributes. Please check out Life Of The Party (my other fanfic) if you could if you havent already. It's a lover story between Finnick and Annie's son and Pres. Snow's granddaughter.**

**Goodbye everyone, merry christmas and a happy new year ~CJstoriesandobsessions**

**P.S SeekerDraconis, clove and cato 101, WendyHamlet, finnickandannie4ever do you guys have Facebook? i would like to know you guys a bit more since you all are my top reviewers/followers/favouriters/ and messagers **


	27. Curiosity Killed The Tribute

**No you are not dreaming this is an actual chapter! 3,000 words :D Day 3 here!**

* * *

**Curiosity Killed The Tribute**

* * *

**Day 3**

* * *

**Nalin Shyr**  
**District Four**

I wake up in my sleeping bag on the blow-up mattress. I don't find it odd because I had awoken Morpheus to take the next watch. Fresh snow has fallen in the arena, who am I kidding? It's always snowing with a soft breeze. I wonder when they are going to send in a blizzard. It would only take a few minutes to kill the weaker ones off.

Opening my eyes properly, I see that the fire is now a few streams of smoke, still smoldering from last nights fire. Everyone is covered in thick snow, except for Draco and Havoc who fell asleep in each other's arms inside the diamond Cornucopia. I get out of the warm bag and shake the snow from it as well as my body. Shaking the snow out of my hair, I find my snow-camouflaged helmet again and place on my head, doing the straps back up.

In only a few minutes later, everyone else wakes up and gets rid of the snow that fell during the night. Re-lighting the fire is a difficult task but I'm able to start a small flame that grows into a nice fire. Secretly I look at Kaleb. It's so obvious he's been crying. He had another nightmare about that night as well but it was different. He had made it to the final two; he was up against the boy from 12. He lost. But in the dream he visited Delilah as a ghost and watched her kill herself.

I worry about that kid. I'm not sure if he'll be able to last another week without her, especially with him spiraling down into depression. But there's something that keeps him going. Something I can't quite pick out.

We're all sitting around the fire, digesting our breakfast for the day when Mars speaks up. He shakes more fresh snow out of his brown curls while gesturing to Helix and I.

"Today we're going hunting again. Morpheus will lead. Helix, Nalin and Havoc will be going. This time, Helix and Nalin will achieve this kill. It's only fair we all get a kill before the fourth day.

Draco? Kaleb? We will be guarding the Cornucopia."

Mars sits back in the chair and the ones that were called to go and hunt arise, including me. I collect some medical supplies and a rationed bit of food and stuff it in a bag; I also grab two spears from the Cornucopia.

Morpheus grabs another of the spears; Havoc takes his poleaxe while Helix grabs his jacket, filled with knives in the pockets. He runs a tanned finger down a long serrated one. In fact, it was one of the knives that was used to kill the boy from three. He doesn't seem to be phased at all by the brutal kill.

Morpheus clears his throat and begins walking towards the forest; Havoc follows through with Helix traveling behind him. I take a look back at the others who are all hazing at the fire. Except Mars, who has a fire in his eyes.

Turning my back on him, I follow the others in front of me, leaving the others behind.

* * *

**Winter Hostage**  
**District Seven**

The air is cold and frostbitten when I wake up. I pull my clothing tighter around my body around myself as I climb out of the sleeping bag with Matty. He's been so nice to me and everyone thinks I'm different, well I know I'm different but they treat me like I'm younger. I'm seventeen but they treat me like I'm fourteen.

Matty seems to be different than everyone else. He's Goth, so he likes to wear darker clothing. I've let him into my life whereas I usually shut everyone out, like my mother. I haven't had a breakdown in a while (a week) and I fear for the time it comes again. Knowing that I usually have on every two days and haven't had one for week well lets just say that from past experience I know the next one will be, very dramatic. My freak out yesterday doesn't count, I was freaking out about the Careers being near.

I undo the rope a little that holds us in the tree and drop to the ground. My feet receive a shot of pain but I hold in the scream, not wanting Matty to awake. We found a small water source last night. It's small, only two meters square and it's frozen on top. We arrived here just as the boy from district three was flashed into the sky, we had been walking all day, and nibbling on the limited food we have. It was an accident how we found it really, we were somehow still walking and we decided to have a rest. So we just collapsed on the snow or rather, ice. The ice cracked under the pressure of Matty and a wave of ice-cold water washed all over his head.

It immediately woke him up. Of course we had to dry him so the water didn't freeze on him. We climbed up the tree nearest to it and slept there.

Snapping out of my daydream, which must have been a zone out to anyone else and fill up the water bottle. I put it in the sleeping bag so it can warm up a but instead of being ice cold. I also take a small portion of the dried apple and dried meat. It does little to fill the growing hunger in my stomach.

I guess this arena is built for me, it's winter. My names Winter. Big laugh that must be in the Capitol.

Matty awakes and eats his portion of the apple and dried meat. The bottle is cool, not cold and he takes a sip and gives it to me.

I hear a sound in the distance, but I shrug it off, I hear many sounds that no one can hear. But this one is different, it feels evil.

I make myself shudder and act scared, knowing it will grab Matthew's attention really quickly. He grabs my shoulders and looks into my eyes directly.

"Winter. What's wrong. What can you feel?" He says in a commanding tone.

I look to my right, and whisper something that no one can hear.

"Winter! What is it?"

"Careers." I whisper.

* * *

**Jaden Reeds**  
**District Eight**

Once again, the world I awake into is almost pitch black. Only the glow of the snow is the light I have in this cave. It takes me a while to find the very precious night vision sunglasses I have in the limited light I have but after a while, I slide them onto my face and instantly see the cave in a different light. Once more I eat more of the roll of bread and another nut bar. The bread I eat more of since it's going hard now. By lunch all I have will be the fruit and nut bars. I fear for my hunger.

And my life.

Drinking some of my water, which is gaining small pieces of ice inside. Soon, it will be frozen solid. I'm glad there is always fresh snow around to melt for water. I dig out my entrance to my cave and carefully crawl out to watch the Careers.

I think this is going to be my routine from now on. Wake up, eat food, watch Careers, sleep. It's a peaceful life but it would be so much more easier to spy on them if I could look up on them more closely and actually hear what they are saying. Plus more food.

I focus on the Careers and the blooming fire they have. Mars stands up and motions to some of them. The ones he pointed to, rise up and grab weapons, heading for the forest. I sigh in relief that they are leaving me alone for one more day. I watch them as they disappear into the forest just before more snow begins to fall in the arena. With all this snow I decide to build up a fort like thing just on the cliff I lie on to watch the Careers. It's large enough to hide my from their view but I have this little spot where I can see everything from. I even have another spot where I can see them walking to me. If I see them there, I have enough time to destroy the fort, climb back into my cave and remove my footprints and build back up the snow to hide the cave I live in.

I could seriously use something to spy on the Careers that would make it easier.

* * *

**Kovu Ivy**  
**District Seven**

I had to go back when I finished the bunch of basil, ripping out the entire thing was the only choice to stay alive and somehow it just manages to stay inside my bag. After that I resumed walking the trail I did not a few hours ago, its really difficult to climb, I'm trying to climbing to the top of the mountain while trying to stay hidden in the forest. So far? I think it's working because I've reached Day 3.

It's about midday now and I can hear the Careers from here even now. I know I'm safe from them because why would Careers climb this mountain? They always look for the easier option. The part of forest I'm currently walking in is more densely packed with trees but the branches are much more bare. Still, there's plenty of leaves to conceal me but not as much as before.

My dried meat is slowly diminishing but it wont be gone for at least another week at the rate I'm going. So that should set me at Day 10, but knowing how hungry the tributes get it will probably last until Day Six.

I don't have much water but I eat the snow frequently to absorb water into my body so at least I'm not leeching away.

I sit down at a fallen log, it's nice and I decide to make this my new home for the night, its peaceful but yet so alone.

Little do I realize that the amount of snow falling just doubled. Or the fact it just got a degree colder, making it -5 degrees Celsius.  
Neither do I realize that the wind is picking up. By a lot.

* * *

**Skylar Glass**  
**District Nine**

It's midday when I awake. I guess being alone with just one other person with you in a dark cave for most of the time. I sit up out of the sleeping bag while waking up Dylan Harkness at the same time so he can feed himself. We finish off the apples, knowing they'll go bad soon and drink to entire water bottle.

Opening the entrance by pushing the log that obscures our cave, I scoop some snow into the bottle and pack it down because snow in a bottle is half air. I stick it back into the sleeping bag to melt.

We leave the log pushed open slightly to refresh our cave with new air. Dylan and I barely talk; I guess no one does in the games because I feel like I'm going to alert someone our whereabouts. If Dylan and I do want to talk, its usually it really quiet whispers.

I've never felt lonelier in my life, being inside this arena. I feel sorry for the tributes that are alone.

* * *

**Toxic Lyse**  
**District Ten**

We've been awake since the sun rose. It's been nice to wake up to a really cool sunrise but as soon as the Hunter kid opened up his damper hole and spoke I was pissed off for the rest of the day. Again we take a small sample of our food and drink the water, Hunter I give next to nothing to eat. I hate him. God! He is so annoying! I swear I'm going to snap soon and wring his little neck. Won't even take much, just a slight flex of my arm and the neck will snap.

I sit up crossed legged on the snow and stare off into the distance. It's been hours since this morning and Hunter won't shut up. Marty on the other hand has kept quiet, as I like and kept watch a few times. I like Marty, he's a good kid and if I don't win? I would rather Emarta win.

It's been at least half an hour of staring at the blank empty cliff so I stand up when I notice the weather change.

Its colder. Windier. More heavy snow fall.

"Marty. Hunter. We have to take shelter. Only God knows what this blizzard is going to do." I say in a commanding tone. I pick up the bags we have as we pack them each morning in case we have to leave in short notice.

Marty turns his head around. "You noticed it too? Really think it's going to be a blizzard?" he asks in a fearful tone.

"No doubt about it. Marty. Freak. This way" I say, pointing in to a more dense part of the mountain. Sure it's got fewer leaves but more trees. I'm planning on taking refuge between them so I have the advantage of dense trees and leaves.

The walk to our new destination is long and the night becomes colder and windier as we go along.

* * *

The sky is almost dark. The sun is just about to dip below the sky and the blizzard is about hit in a few hours. I'm only focused about trying to find a new resting place when Hunter calls out.

"Do you hear that?"

Immediately I tense up and almost rage at him. "What! What do you want?" I ask him, my face just an inch from his.

"I thought I could hear something. Could I at least check it out? I'm curious!" he begs me.

So I nod my head and watch him go between a slip of rocks we passed not too long ago.

"Curiosity killed the cat. More like tribute" I mutter under my breath.

I've never been more correct in my life.

* * *

**Hunter Viral**  
**District Five**

I was only checking out the noise I heard when the spear knocks me back. I've never felt more pain but it's so great I just feel numb. I black out and I come to not much later. I'm lying on the snow, my blood, spreading out like a giant circle. The spear is buried in my bladder but I can feel the spearhead somewhere between my stomach and my ribs.

The Careers circle me. I know it's them because of the voices. I can't see them because everything is a blur. I recognize Morpheus because of his dark skin. I hear his voice.

"Come Nalin and Helix. Finish him off. It's your turn."

The spear is removed and I scream in pain. I roll over in my agonizing scream. One boy pulls my head back. Helix I think it is and suddenly I feel a knife making a slishing sound as it cuts across my neck. I have no idea how deep the cut is but I can instantly feel my life being sucked away. He must have hit a main artery. The next thing I feel is something being pushed into my heart from my back.

And then it's over.

* * *

**Helix Van**  
**District Four**

Finishing that little twerp off is the biggest thrill I've ever had. I know I've been dreading the moment when I had to kill but now that I've done it? It's not that bad! I felt pleasure when I slit open his neck and poured out his blood onto the snow. And the shudder he made when Nalin struck the spear inside his weak beating heart? So cool.

I think a blizzard may be arriving and I mention it to the others and we break into a run, desperate to reach our safe haven of the Cornucopia. Havoc congratulates as all as we run and I feel pride swell within my chest. Swallowing more water, I up the pace of my run.

We've finally arrived at the Cornucopia sometime around 3am. It's a struggle to get back with blizzard raging around us. I know for a fact that when a blizzard hits that you have to stop and rest. Fighting it out makes you more tired and you can die. But we were so desperate to get back that we decided to battle it out.

Mars looks up at us and has just one look on his face.

"Yes Mars. 9 down. 14 to go!" I say triumphantly, like I've been awarded a great medal of honour.

We all cheer and shout and congratulate ourselves on what a great Career Pack we are this year. But finally this full blast of the blizzard hits us and we escape to the Cornucopia. We block the entrance to the Cornucopia with supplies to we can limit the amount of wind and snow comes in. We're not that stupid! We don't light the fire this time so we just settle down in our sleeping bags and air mattresses.

Mars says no one is game enough to steal from us tonight so no one keeps watch. I fall asleep feeling happy because of my kill but fearful of the blizzard.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE TWO MONTHS LONG WAIT! I cannot apolojize more i am so so so so so so so so so so sorry. I know i havent been writing i feel so horrible about it andi know i ranted and i know i take for granted all you loyal ****reviewers and i love you all so much because: IM ONE REVIEW AWAY FROM 100! WOOO! **

**Ok to refresh your minds, the last death before Hunter was Nitro from 3. He had an incredibly gory death. **

**Hunter Viral  
District Five  
**

**Killed by Nalin Shyr and Helix Van**

**Killed 0 tributes**

**ARENA TIME OF DEATH: 03:23:45:16 (third day 11:45:16pm)**

**OK so yeah new chapter! Super excited and i'll be writing Life Of The Party again soon. Yay!**

**Btw, i keep on getting reviews to my first story. dont read it. its horrible and boring and i dont like it. lol.**

**Anyways, byyeeeeeeeeee**

**~CJ**


	28. The Fourth Day, The Blizzard of Death

**Kovu Ivy**  
**District Seven**

I don't remember that last time I ate food. The WinterBasil I had had frozen hours ago, I chucked it out when it had gone completely solid. It's been twelve hours since the blizzard picked up; I guess I should've seen this coming with the snow and all. I couldn't find a new spot to sleep in last night, and with the blizzard I knew I wasn't going to last long.  
No food. No water. No sleep.

I think I've lost my mind, I don't know where I am and I've been crawling on my arms and knees for hours. I'm tired and delirious and I've no clue what to do. Anything is better than what I'm going through right now. Sometimes, I wish the Careers would get me now. That's not the first time the thought has crossed my mind.

I place my hands on my eyes, trying to melt the ice that has encrusted my eyelashes, slowly but surely I feel water trickling into my palm. Taking my hands away, I slowly open my eyes for the first time in hours.

I'm near a cliff but also at the edge of the lake. Ah, so I must be near the bottom of the arena. Probably lower left section. The snow is still blowing harshly across my face, the wind almost as strong as a hurricane. I may be exaggerating but I don't care anymore. My snow gear is useless. I can't feel anything below my elbows and knees. My ears are frozen and my nose is probably too. I can feel my head drop on me like a burden of guilt, ever pressing on me to drop down to ground.

Somehow, through the pit of darkness I can see the first ray of sunlight since dusk. I feel hope rise within me but it is easily crushed when my arms and legs send a numbing cold pain throughout my body. So I just sit on the snow..  
..looking at the sun, and in the back of my mind I know this will most likely my last sunrise I will ever see.

The snow whips itself across my body as I kneel in the snow, my hands covering my face.

* * *

**Dylan Harkness**  
**District Six**

I haven't gotten much sleep. It's not easy too when there's a harsh shrieking of wind surrounding you. It's like a scream and only God knows if someone has died. I notice that I am alone in the sleeping bag and I begin to panic about Skylar. But I am reassured when a roll of bread is chucked at me. I smile and take a hunk out with my teeth; it takes a while to swallow because it's going hard and crusty.

I can hear Skylar's breathing now.  
"We only have the cube of dried meat left. We'll run out of that in about four days. We have water but for the food? We're going to die if we don't get weapons soon to kill our own food. Once this meat goes out, we have no choice. We have to raid the Careers. They have ALL the supplies."

"Damn it." I say as I eat the bread. I get out of the sleeping bag and proceed to open the log, as I'm wondering as to why it's so dark. My fingers reach out, just brushing the cold dark wood.

"Don't." Skylar warns with a strict tone in his voice. "I tried earlier, my face was blasted by a blizzard when I stuck my head out."

He motions to a red patch on his cheek that looks burned from what looks like wind and ice. I wince while imagining the pain it must be to speak. "Owwwww!" I say.

I sit down away from the entrance of our cave and slice a portion of the block of meat. My stomach gurgles loudly as the meat touches my tongue.

"So Dylan. We haven't really talked, I barely noticed you during the Capitol period. Tell me a bit more about yourself, I'm getting really bored with us just sitting and not talking!" Skylar randomly pipes up.

I swallow the dried meat and talk.

"I come from District Six, although I like to call it District Sucks. My mother died eight years ago and my father wasnt able to cope with the depression and turned to alcohol. He was abusive when drunk. All over me there are scars from previous cuts and bruised." I lift my arm up to show a particular long scar along my forearm.

"That one was from a knife last year. In the end I began hiding when he grabbed a bottle. I ran from the house and hid for hours when he was drunk, most of the time behind the fence that blocked the forest. Really, being reaped is better than my life at home. You Skylar are really my first friend."

I don't hear Skylar speak for a while. I guess he's in shock from me revealing my past life. I look up at Skylar, he's kneeling down, with his head in hands. All I hear from him is. "I never knew I'm sorry, I don't think I'm ready to share my past life yet."

"OK" I say.

It's another two hours of silence before I begin to feel really cold again. Our food supply is getting really low; all we have is our dried meat. This blizzard better be through yet, it needs to or we'll all die of starvation or cold. Not very entertaining deaths for the Capitol. So I crawl to the sleeping bag that Skylar is currently sleeping in right now. That's another great thing about this cave, we can sleep all we like. I shift Skylar to one end of the sleeping bag and I climb in with him. I could use some body heat right now, this blizzard is making the stone floor very cold..

* * *

**Emarta Lundasmith**  
**District 11**

I had seen Hunter get killed. I watched him be speared and stabbed over and over again. I can't say I'm relieved of him; he was an annoying little twerp. But he didn't deserve to die like that. Luckily I held my mouth shut and didn't cry out when his blood stained the fresh white snow. Toxic urged me to move on and so we did. It took us until we saw Hunter's face in the sky when we eventually made camp.

We're lucky to find it. It's near the edge of the arena, surrounded by thick dense trees with plenty of leaves for shelter. There's also this rock cave. It sticks out of the ground like an ugly scar; it was an accident how I found it really. We were just walking when I stepped on a thin patch of snow, I fell through and not just my leg, half my body actually.

Toxic was kind enough to lift me out and in doing so we discovered there was a small opening to a cave that was large enough to sit in for four people. Together we scooped the snow out and made refuge in there. To block entrance for more protection we shifted a large rock to cover most of the hole. The snow did the rest to cover the gaps. After that we meat a small meager meal and fell asleep in the sleeping bag.

It turns out that the small snowstorm became a fully-fledged blizzard, ready to kill at a moments notice. We get a little light in here and it's not much, just enough to illuminate the outlines of objects.

Toxic, I've noticed always is out of the sleeping bag before me and as usual he's sitting against the wall, arms folded across chest. Toxic looks at me like I'm a meal to eat. "We need food. We're going to run out soon. If this blizzard keeps up we will die. Our water supply isn't that great either and I'm not going to open to cave, no doubt I'll get an ice burn across my face at the speed of this wind. God help those who do not have adequate shelter."

I just stare at him and say yeah.

"What food do we have?" Toxic requests.

I search the bags but I find no food. I have a thought but I push it away. Lead fills my stomach and it drops into my bladder, at least it feels like it. Did we? No surely not but I search again and I'm empty handed. I turn to Toxic, not even bothering to hide the fear on my face.

"None. I can't find any."

This makes Toxic get up. He searches the bag like a ticket for instant Hunger Games Survival was in there. When he comes up with no food and screeches and flings the bag across the cave.  
It lands with a dull heavy thud. I could have sworn I saw smoke pouring out of his ears. I can see his mouth moving, talking to himself probably.

"What. What is it?" I ask.

"That backstabbing coward! He took our food!"

"Umm, no he didn't. Don't you remember you gave him to carry the food because "it was a burden that the weak must carry"' I say. Mimicking his tone he used on Hunter last night.

Toxic goes red in the dim light. "Oh.. Right. I knew that." he trails off, embarrased. "So! We have no food. Do we still have weapons?"

I check and my fingers brush the metal of the sharp blade.

"Yes, we still have the sword." I reply.

Toxic berthed in relief. "Thank God. OK, when the gamemakers decide they're bored with a blizzard and talky-talky time, I'm going out to kill some animals for us to eat. We'll be going hungry then."

I nod but Toxic can barely see me so I say OK as well. Toxic and I take turns drinking from snow we melt in our palms while waiting for the storm to pass.

* * *

**The Careers**  
**Mars Aemillianus**  
**District Two**

Unfortunately, we can see everything from the inside of the Cornucopia, thank you GameMakers! Not! We've seen so many frozen dead animals become mush as they fly onto the Diamond Cornucopia. Last night was not pleasant to sleep and rest. In fact, I feel more tired than before. Thanks to the f**king blizzard there's a screaming and howling that goes on and on and on. It doesn't stop. I haven't been able to sleep. So I've stayed up all night, entertaining myself with eating plenty of food. Rolls of bread, apples, and precious crackers and beef.

We've settled in the back of the Cornucopia. Unfortunately the way it's been carved makes it very uncomfortable so using the softest objects we could find such as sleeping bags and air mattresses, we've cushioned it to make a more pleasant rest. It's not safe to build a fire so we've cracked five heat sticks and used them as a heat source. Heat sticks of plastic with some mixture of chemicals that when the separating seal is broken or 'snapped' the chemicals mix, and creates heat. No light or sound. Just pure heat. People would kill to get these! Oh wait, they do!

I laugh to myself, laughing at my own humor.

An hour later, Draco and Havoc wake up, both shirtless (not a smart idea in this weather) and both wrapped in each other's arms. Ugh love, it makes me sick. Love destroys you. It makes you weak. Draco and Havoc could be great tributes! But they're in love. It makes them weak. Not to mention they're gay. I swear I'm going to kill one of them. God they're useless! I hate them; hate them more than I've hated anyone in my life! Last night I could hear them kissing. It's disturbing and disgusting and sick. Kaleb on the other hand, does not make romantic gestures every three seconds. At least he's normal, at least he's a real tribute, and at least he loves like we are made to. I hate love in general, it's disgusting but I only tolerate to very few people. Draco and Havoc, I'll hunt them one day. I'll torture them. I'll make it last for days. I'll make them scream! I'll make them scream until try can no longer speak! I will murder them! Slowly and torturous!

I watch the heat sticks, but out of the corner of my eye, I can see Havoc place his mouth and Draco's. Not to mention the tongues being exchanged. I tolerate it for a bit before loosing it. I take an apple and chuck it at Draco's head. It makes a satisfying sound as it splits in two.

"Knock it off won't you? This isn't the Fag Games. It's the Hunger Games!"

Nalin and Kaleb wake up thirty minutes later and begin eating food, and talking. Talking about normal things like life in Districts. Nalin talks of the beach and the ocean and seas. Kaleb gives an accurate description of the beautiful mountain forests that surround our District.

Helix and Morpheus arise five minutes after Kaleb does and they decide it's too dark in the Cornucopia, Nalin argues that putting lights in will attract tributes to kill us.

"Nalin? No one will be out this freakin' weather! So shut up!" I shout.

Thirty minutes later lights are strung up and we're all gorging ourselves on food.

* * *

**Kovu Ivy**  
**District Seven**

I can't feel my limbs, let alone move them. My face is numb and I know most of it is frozen. Its gotten really hot underneath all this snowsuit equipment so I took my jacket off, that at least took some of the heat off my very hot body. Even my sweat freezes now! Over the past two hours, I've been crawling to the edge of the cliff. I know I'm going to die; my calves and forearms are frozen solid. I'm at least two meters away from the cliff now and in intend to roll off it, death is quicker that way.

The frozen limbs I have send super-cooled blood to my heart and it's agony, it only started hurting my heart two minutes ago. I stand up as much as I can and fall face forward closest to the cliff. I'm literally forty centimeters away now so I open my mouth as best I can.

"GameMakers. Call off the blizzard now that you've killed one tribute!" I say as best I can because my tongue is now beginning to freeze.

I push myself forward and topple over the edge. I fall down into the dark abyss below, I can feel my shins hit outspoken rocks and feel them snap. It doesn't hurt, they're frozen. And at last I see the bottom, giant stone spikes.

"Goodbye Mot-" I think but I'm cut off as the first stone spike impales itself into my stomach, and then my rib cage and finally my head and the world goes black..

* * *

**Jaden Reed**  
**District Six**

I wake up with my night vision sunglasses on. It's become comforting to wake up with the glasses on. The only real light I get is through the glow of the snow that blocks to entrance to my cave. I know not to knock it down as it's easy to hear the screeching of the blizzard. I grab the water bottle but whip my hand back, it's ice cold. Frozen solid. Great. I have no drinkable water but I do have the nut bars left. I eat one, slowly, by lunch I'll finish the rest of it. And by then I'll only have six nut and grain bars left. Plenty of food until I reach the end. Then I can start worrying.

After moving the snow, I slowly rebuild the blockage of my cave. I didn't take much snow off it but it's sufficiently thinner. I poke a small hole through the snow to allow flow of fresh air. Usually I dig out the snow and watch the Careers but the weather is too dangerous to venture outside, no doubt the Careers have taken refuge inside the Cornucopia. Without something to occupy my mind, I become very bored. It only takes five minutes of sitting against the cold hard stone before I climb inside the sleeping bag and try to sleep but it doesn't work, I just spend hours inside a hot bag slowly eating away at food. This blizzard better clear off soon.

* * *

**Matty Walsh  
****District Twelve**

It's cold when I wake up. And there's a roof of snow over our heads. In the sleeping bag with Winter but even with his body heat it's still cold. Then I remember last night and think 'Well duh of course it's cold!'. Last night when Winter sensed this blizzard coming on we immediately tried to find shelter but we found none. We did the most logical thing anyone would have done. First of all buried the snow to form the bottom and ever so slowly we made a tunnel that stretched downwards. Downwards and across.

At least six inches taller than me and then we made the snow cave. So after we reached an appropriate depth we stretched the hole big enough for the both of us. We didn't have to wait long for the hole to fill itself over but we do poke a smaller hole in it to exchange bad air with fresh air. Before we fell asleep, we completely undid the hole cover. It was weird falling asleep in a snow cave but what do you do when there's nowhere to go?

Later we packed the ceiling hard with out hands so the snow was packed together and hard so it didn't collapse on us when we were sleeping. I get out of the sleeping bag and eat a small portion of the dried apple and I take a mental note to find more food. Either from a sponsor or stealing from the Careers. Sponsor will be much easier. Lastly I slice a piece of dried meat for myself and Winter.

I'm about to drink from the water bottle when I find it frozen solid. Well that's just our luck. At least we have food! Poking another hole in the entrance to our snow cave to provide air, and a blast of cold air rushes into the cave and blows across Winter's face, ruffling his hair.

The cold air without a doubt wakes Winter up. Slowly, Winter opens his eyes and yawns. He rubs his face to remove sleep from eyes and for a moment it seems as if Winter is normal, but then he brushes his hand through his jet black fringe. A nervous habit of his. His electric blue eyes show just the slightest fear. I can tell he had a nightmare last night, though I wasn't awake when he was having it.

"Winter. What is that disturbs your sleep? Nightmares I mean." I ask gently.

Winter looks at me as if I'm crazy. "I see my Dad. He died a few years ago from alcohol abuse, I don't remember when. He tells me things. Scary things. Bad things. Sometimes he likes to play games, but last time we played a game he broke the rules. That's when this-" Winter stops and points to his head. "When all this happened."

Before I know it, Winter is rocking back and forth, obsessively brushing a hand though his fringe. The other hand on his necklace. I haven't really had a chance to look at it. I don't want to go near Winter right now for fear of him attacking me. He did it the first night in the arena. He was having a nightmare and he woke up in the middle of it, it didn't end well. Luckily he had woken up fully before his hands touched me, next time I'm not so certain that he won't attack.

So I just sit there, watching Winter. It's a long time before Winter does anything else. At least an hour.

When he stops rocking back and forth I reach out to comfort him. When I do, I touch his face and Winter flinches. I glance down at his necklace. He does too and Winter reaches down to lift it off his neck. He places the dangling object in his palm and holds it out for me. I reach out and take it. It's a wooden carving, an owl to be exact, attached to a string of black leather. The owl is intricate and detailed and every time I look at it I find a new carved line on it. I stroke the outside of it as Winter speaks.

"The owl. It is the last thing my father gave to me before he died. I keep it with me every day."

I don't know why but I keep on circling my finger around the edge of the owl, I find myself becoming incredibly tired. I close my eyes, my head dropping, lower.. lower... lower...

* * *

_And suddenly the world is pitch black. I'm awake but the world is black. I try to talk but no sound comes out, I move around, trying to feel for something. And then, light!_

_It's dawn, that much I can tell. The smell of trees is thick in the air and I'm in a house, people are shouting and stressed. And Winter's there! I shout out to him, but I can't speak. I try to touch him but when I do, my hand goes right through his body. I pull back, wondering what's happening._

_Another light switches on and a young woman, around thirty years old stumbles in to the room. She's pretty but stress has aged her face._

_She looks sad and stressed at the same time. She glances at Winter and mumbles something to him and as she speaks, sound becomes clearer._

_Winter turns around and looks at me. Wait no, through me! Before he moves I look at him, he looks happier, younger, and more sane. But he looks worried. Winter must be at least ten years old!_

_Winter walks towards me and through me. I turn around and follow him; he walks into a room in which two people are there. A man and a woman._

_The man whom I guessing is Winter's father is lying on a bed, his face red and sweaty motions to Winter. The woman is crying, her eyes red and puffy._

_Winter moves forward and his father reaches out to touch him. His fathers guiding hand reaches to stroke Winter's face but obviously misses from a cough that moves his whole body and instead strokes his jet black hair, his fringe to be exact._

_I gasp when I realize I've seen that habit a hundred times before. Winter strokes his fringe when he's freaking out! Winter moves closer to his father and his father reaches for his neck and removes a necklace from it. I don't have to move closer to know what it is. It's Winter's token._

_Winter takes it and grasps it in his hand. His father makes a sound and his face is scrunched in pain. Finally, he says one final sentence. A last goodbye to Winter, "I love you" he says before exhaling and finally passing away._

_Once again the world is muffled and becomes blurred. I can see Winter reacting to his Father passing away. I want to comfort him, he looks so upset. More people burst into the room, some burst into tears immediately, the others just stand there looking numb._

_But not Winter. No, not Winter. Winter sits in the corner, the necklace around his neck, and his hands over his ears, rocking back and forth._

_It's heartbreaking and the last thing I see is his mother holding his father's hand, crying and begging for him to come back..._

* * *

I awake into the real world again. My hand clutches the wooden owl, Winter with his fingers on my temples. My stomach drops as I realize what happened. I bolt away from Winter, my heart beating a thousand times a second.

"Oh my God! What are you?" I gasp before passing out on the floor of the snow cave.

* * *

**The Careers**  
**Draco Hoult**  
**District One**

It's lunchtime now, or at least I think it is. There's no Sun, thanks to the flipping blizzard. But I'm hungry and there's got to be some food available. I open a crate and find a leg of ham sitting inside the metal case, across it is a load of bread and a jar of fig and ginger chutney with spicy mustard. I smile. Perfect for lunch. Fifteen minutes later I'm munching on the sandwich when I feel a mans strong arms wrap around my waist. The next thing I know is his small kisses on my neck.

I moan in pleasure. In the corner of my eye, I can see Mars groan in sickness and half of them turn away, even Kaleb. I can even catch a whisper from Morpheus. "Eugh, there at it again."

But I don't care; they have no idea how enjoyable it is. I place the sandwich down, turn around and meet his mouth with mine. I smile underneath our kiss.

"Hi Havoc." I say, while wrapping my arms around his neck while his arms wrap again around my waist but Havoc pulls me closer to him, close enough so I can feel his manhood against mine.

**Two Hours Later**

We're all sitting at the back of the Cornucopia, huddled in blankets and sleeping bags with heat sticks helping to heat the cold diamond. Wait, diamond. We mine plenty of diamond in District One! There was a decrease is diamond this year! Why didn't I see it before? It's been oddly quiet last time Havoc and I made out, I smile at the memory, his tongue inside my mouth. But quiet as in blizzard quiet.

"Wait a second. Do you hear that?" I ask out loud.

"Hear what?" Helix growls.

I smile. "Exactly."

Nalin gets up and shifts back a few crates to go outside and almost instantly the wind picks up again, sensing Nalin flying backwards along with a few crates as well. Morpheus instantly gets up. Shouting profanities as he does. Morpheus shoves Nalin aside while moving the supplies back to normal to form the wall. A few more crates crash as he hastily tries to fix it. And now Mars gets up. "Morpheus stop! You're doing it wrong!"

Morpheus drops a medicine crate, sending six more down. More cold air blasts in, removing whatever warmth the heat sticks were making.

"Look if you take out that one, those three will fall. You have to lift those two and put that one underneath." Mars argues, pointing to various supplies.

Morpheus lifts up the bandage and a weapon crate and Mars moves a food crate underneath. An order like this goes on for fifteen minutes, chilling us all right down to the bones. Eventually with Mars's intellect, the crates are back up and the air stops blowing in. Seven more heat sticks are cracked and ALL of us are underneath the blankets.

Theres nothing really left to do since we can't hunt any tributes now so we decide to sleep. Unfortunately, no one likes lying near Havoc and I, so we move a bunch of blankets to another side of the Cornucopia and I lie down on the ground. It's an hour later when everyone else is asleep. Havoc joins me and wraps his arms around me, his hands brushing the hairs around my pubic area. I push them away and I don't know why.

Havoc sits up and looks at me, the pain on his face expressed clearly.

"What?" I ask him, the tone in my voice a bit too angry.

"I thought.." Havoc trails off, his feelings hurt.

"You thought what?" I ask.

"I thought you wanted this!" He says through gritted teeth.

"I do Havoc, I do. But we only got together ten days ago! I'm ready for a relationship with you. I mean, I've never wanted to be homosexual but now you've entered my heart and you've opened a new door. I'm ready for your kisses and our cuddles at night, but I'm not ready for anything too sexual just yet. I know we did yesterday but I had no idea what I wanted or what-" I'm cut off by Havoc again.

"So, you don't want to be with me?" He asks, obviously not understanding.

"Yes! I mean, no! I do want to be with you, it's just, I think were traveling a bit fast for my comfortability right now. I'm sorry; I know how much you love me. I love you too Havoc, I'm just not ready for anything too fast yet!" I get out.

Havoc nods and says OK. I crawl back underneath the blankets and I curl up into a ball and lay half off half on Havoc. Almost immediately, Havoc's arms are around me again but his hands rest nowhere near my private area, but I know it's going to be soon when it's shared with Havoc. As if to prove my point, I shift my position and remove the top layers of Havoc's clothing, revealing his bare chest. I shift the blankets to cover us and I remove my top layers as well. It excites me to finally feel our bare skin touching for once and I know it excites Havoc as well, because my hands are resting on his covered erection.

Its many hours later when I fall asleep next to my boyfriend...

* * *

**Toxic Lyse  
****District 10**

It's nighttime when I begin to really feel the effects of hunger. It's like a lion, roaring inside your intestines, it's sharp claws digging at your stomach. The pain comes in waves, and it hurts, oh boy does it hurt. It makes you clutch your stomach and you double over while your face is scrunched in pain. It's horrible. And then your stomach hurdles and begs for food and the only thing you can do is feed it water which makes it hurt even more.

Why did I give our food for Hunter to carry? Oh right because he's annoying and you wanted him to die! Smart one dumb one! I mentally slap my face. Thinking of Gloss helps with the hunger, but it beings on pain of a very different kind and a sense of loneliness and longing I've never felt before.

Gloss. I haven't thought about her very much this past week. I've been so angry at the Careers for not inviting me that I've forgotten my life back home. It's just been a struggle for survival, which I'm really only just beginning to understand. I think of Gloss, her face, her gentle touch and how she could get me to calm down when no one else could. She could help me right now and the memory of our first kiss makes me forget the hunger pangs for just a second and the- I'm stopped in thought when I hear the anthem. Someone's died today! We must have missed the cannon during the blizzard.

I look up to find Emarta fast asleep. Pathetic. Then again I guess he's trying to sleep to ignore the hunger. Maybe not so pathetic after all? I stop thinking and dig out the entrance to the cave and stick my head out. It's died down a bit so I can see whom it is.

And the face flashes into the sky. It's Kovu Ivy from District Seven. I don't really remember him much. From District Seven all I remember is that crazy dude. Then I remember that I haven't seen him in the sky! I hope he's alive and well. Of course he is, he's with his friend Matthew from 12. They bonded so well together that last day of training.

The wind picks up again and I cover the entrance as best I can. Emarta wakes up enough to ask who it was.

"No important to us. Just Kovu from 7. Go back to sleep."

* * *

**Skylar Glass  
****District Nine**

I hear the anthem and push the log back and stick my head out. I'm not surprised it's died down but I'm not going out until tomorrow. The face I see is Kovu from 7, but all I can think of is Winter and his buddy from 12 and hope that they are all right. Kovu, a forgotten tribute already.

* * *

**The Careers  
****Kaleb Tides  
****District Two**

It's been boring just sleeping today, I hoped to hunt today but that's not happening. Oh well.

I'm standing up; pushing back a crate to see who has died today and it's a boy from seven. I dont remember him because all I am thinking about is Winter from his district and his best friend from 12. If I'm not going to win? I want one of them to win.

I sit back down and announce that it was Kovu from 7. They shrug and Morpheus says: "One less for us to do. Thank the GameMakers"

* * *

**I am so incredibly sorry for the update. You know what? I'm not even going to make an excuse as to why I took so long, but i recieved a review from TheHungerGamesbeast, begging me to update. So if i havent updated in say three weeks? review or pm me BEGGING to update. **

**Kovu Ivy District Seven**  
**Killed by Gamemakers**  
**Killed 0**

**Arena time of death: 04:13:45:34 (fourth day, 1:45 pm)**

**SO yeah that was a long chapter. Very long chapter and so far my longest chapter ever. 5,537 words. holy crap. im porbably never going to do a chapter this big but who knows. Please check out my other story Life Of The Party if you havent already, as an easter gift? Oh yeah! Happy easter!|**

**~CJ**


	29. Barren of Murder and Death

**Toxic Lyse**  
**District 10**

It's a hunger pain that wakes me up and I groan as I clutch my belly. Sleep made it so much easier to ignore the hunger. I tense my abdomen, hoping in some way that it will help cease the pain for a while… It doesn't, but it does make it more tolerable.

I'm searching for anything to digest into my body along with Emarta besides water and all that does is make the pain sharpen in strength, so I do not really like water at the moment. I know I need it to survive but we can only get out when the blizzard passes. We can still hear the screeching of the blizzard outside the cave we're currently living in. My dreams were last night of food, but then the food turned into mutts and started eating me.

It was incredibly weird. I think back to last night and the tribute that died. That's death number what now? I can't even remember! I think of all the tributes that hasn't died yet. Both from 1, 2 and 4. So that's 6 tributes. The dude from 6. CrazyMan from 7. Jaden from 8. Skylar from 9. Me and Morpheus from 11. That's 12 now. Marty my ally and CrazyMan's ally.

14. 14 left. And it's only what? Day 5? Yeah, day 5. Crazy town. I do the math and figure how out how many on average were killed a day. 10 dead, Day 5. That's two killed a day. It doesn't surprise me but what does is that there's only 14 left. My stomach gurgles and a wave of pain doubles me over and I immediately fall to the ground. I open my eyes to glance at Marty, he's on the ground, trying to sleep the pain away. Smart boy.

Thoughts of Gloss help ease the pain and I find myself drifting in and out of consciousness.

* * *

**The Careers**  
**Morpheus Harveys**  
**District 10**

When I awake I'm really disappointed that the blizzard hasn't left. I had at least thought that with at least one death it would have been enough to call it off but obviously it hasn't been enough, maybe they want something. They want us guys to talk about mushy feelings. Ew. No way I am talking about personal things in front of the whole country! Never! I would rather die than do that! Then again, maybe that's what the GameMakers want? Maybe some of those other tributes outside of this Cornucopia might but who knows- wait.

An idea clicks in my mind. It bounces around my skull like a ball, ricocheting all around my brain. What if they're planning something? What if they're doing something so incredible they need this blizzard to distract us? My head goes crazy at the thought.

Change of plans? Changing the arena? Some crazy mutt? And it hits me. I've seen NO mutts at all, not even an animal. And it's this thought that makes my heart pound and make me feel dizzy. I struggle to breathe at the realization of the attack of the GameMakers and I sit up immediately, dragging the blankets and sleeping bags off everyone. As I expected everyone wakes up immediately, their legs curling up to their chests and their arms reaching down for a blanket.

Mars and Draco wake up in a moment of anger and lash out at, begging as to why I awoke them from their slumber.

"Chill chill! I have everything figured out!" I say, my hands open and free.  
Mars looks confused. "Figured what out?"  
I smile. "The GameMakers. I know what they're doing."  
"What the hell? How do you know that kind of information?" Draco hisses.

"Look. Yesterday we had a blizzard and I'm assuming the other tributes had some kind of mushy talk between each other. So why is it still blowing?" I ask.

Kaleb stands up and re-zips his snow jacket.  
"I don't know? You tell us!" He growls. I guess everyone's mad at me.

"Because they're planning something! The Blizzard is a distraction to hide the horror of what's coming next. A change in the arena? Some hideous mutt?  
It's a mutt. Have you seen a mutt at all in these past five days? Or any kind of animal?"

All of them think about it, trying to recall a memory.

"Nothing. I have not seen an animal the whole time" Nalin chirps in. Everyone agrees and mumbles something similar.  
"They're planning something. Something strong. Something hideous. Be prepared for tomorrow, because things are going to get ugly."

* * *

**Matthew Walsh**  
**District Twelve**

I'm not sure if I particularly like this poor snow cave I built with Winter. And I'm not so sure about I like our friendship either, yesterday is all too fresh. I'm not sure what he did to me but it was incredibly disturbing. He made me watch a scene of his past, the day his dad died.

I hold my fathers crucifix that hands around my neck as I slide up against the wall of my cave. Father always talked of a God that loved us and watched us and cared for us but if there really is a god why does the Hunger Games exist? If he's so powerful like father always talks about then why doesn't he sweep the Capitol away and remove the Hunger Games? Why doesn't he change the heart of President Magnus and make him remove the Games?

Why doesn't he?

But answers to those questions won't help me win these games, so I let go of the crucifix tightly held in my hand and look at Winter, fast asleep. But then my stomach gurgles and requests food. My eyes instantly drift to the ever-growing-smaller portions of our food. All there is left is the dried meat and dried apple. Even then there is little of it left, it could last till the day after tomorrow at best. Tomorrow morning at minimum. Actually, to be honest with myself? It's only going to last us dinner tonight. I take half of the dried apple and dried meat and half that again.

I take my quarter and wolf it down, trying to calm my hunger. It does little to calm it if anything it makes it worse!

Winter wakes up eventually and I chuck his portion of food at him and he immediately catches it in his hands, he stares at it as if it's going to attack him. I look away, but not before I see him wrinkle his nose at it. I'm able to catch him eating it as I turn around to check the water bottle. It's still frozen. I frown. If we don't get fresh water soon we'll die.

"Winter. Yesterday when I passed out. What are you?"

The words tumble from my mouth before I even think them. My hand flies straight to my mouth as if trying to unsay the words I said. Winter's eyes glance up, alarmed of my question. His eyebrows are raised and I don't think he heard me properly.

"Sorry what? I didn't hear you properly." Winter asks me.

"I said how come you can do the things you do?" I repeat.

"Do what? I don't remember anything besides me telling you what my token is. Then you scrambled away and passed out. You said something but I couldn't catch what you were saying."

I'm shocked. Not only can he make people view his past, he cannot remember it!

"Winter. You made me view a scene of your past. I saw your dad die" I say quietly.

Winter looks up. His eyes shiny with tears. "No one. Has ever seen him die. Except me. Don't try to fool around. Don't ever do that. Again."

His voice has so much hate and venom in it I'm really surprised. His words are almost like a real spear, stabbed into my gut. And I'm just watching Winter as he turns around from me and faces the snow cave.  
And I feel like it's just me alone in this cold dark cave with him turned around.

* * *

**Skylar Glass**  
**District Nine**

"My name is Skylar Glass, 15 years old. I'm from District Nine. Back home I'm part of the "popular" group but I'm quiet. I hide behind a mask of indifference so no one can see my pain beneath. A few years ago, my parents mysteriously died, I never knew how they died. Anyway, they were loving and caring so it was a real shock to me when it happened. My two closest friends helped me get through it all. So yeah, that's pretty much my life."

Dylan just stares at me. "Funny how no one has a full family anymore."

I only nod and agree. And then my eyes shift toward the cube or rather now slice of dried meat left. Dylan and I ate our portion this morning with the rest of the bread. Apples gone bread gone. Meat almost gone. We need weapons to hunt for animals, if there are any animals. I haven't seen any animals in the arena. Who am I kidding? I've been in this cave most of the time. But we have no weapons, which means a raid on the Careers. And that it is incredibly risky, it's a suicide mission. Another lie. The Hunger Games is a suicide mission.

"What do you say to a Career raid tomorrow?" I blurt out.

"What! Are you crazy? Are you asking for death? That's stupid and dumb! No way!" Dylan immediately shouts.

"Look. We're running out of food, we'll have no food by tomorrow morning. We need weapons to hunt animals and while we're at it we could steal food! Come on, would you rather death by starvation or risking your life to save it?"

"Die? Save? I don't know! I don't exactly have a chance to win this thing!" he shouts back, exasperated.

"We save it. If we can't win, why not at least try to?"

"OK. We go when the blizzard is gone."

We speak about our plan for another, the details and exact moment leak out. And I'm pretty excited. Only when I laugh about our plan do I remember the ice burn on my face. I know blizzards don't normally burn you but whatever this was burnt me, even though it was cold. It hit the left side of my face. Most of my cheek, a bit of my mouth and it curls upwards to my eye and forehead. It's quite painful.

"OK. And some burn medicine."

* * *

**Jaden Reeds**  
**District Eight**

I didn't get much sleep last night. Not with the blizzard raging around last night. I was tossing and turning all night, eating didn't help. Just gave me more energy but at least it calmed my stomach a little.

For breakfast I ate another of my nut bars. That's four left now, I shouldn't be so wasteful and eat it all but I've got this feeling that I'll need a lot of energy tomorrow so I've been eating more. I don't know why but I feel like something terrible is about to happen, something horrible, something disgusting.

It scares me. Maybe it's the Careers? My death? I don't know, whatever it is it horrified me.

So I just lay in my sleeping bag, eating away at my fourth nut bar.

Three left.

Who knows how many left tomorrow?

* * *

**The Careers**  
**Kaleb Tides**  
**District Two**

Morpheus has a great idea and I totally agree with it. I mean? It makes complete sense! So the whole day we've been training again, trying to work our muscles back into use. Most of us have just sat around these past few days with this blizzard and it's not good. Whatever's coming, we need to be prepared. So I've running up and down the Cornucopia about a hundred times. Practicing moves with my sword. With the black one, because it feels almost completely balanced in my hand. It's like it was designed for me. No doubt the GameMakers are shocked we've discovered their secret, but what can they do about it?

No. Don't think that. Don't jinx it. You could die any moment. Shutup Kaleb. Anyone could snap and stab you! Shutup brain. Shush! Great now I'm having a mental war with myself. So smart! I try not to think of Delilah today, I need to focus my attention on training and if I think about her I get all moody for the rest of the day. Whatever emotion Mars showed towards me before the Games is completely gone. He now treats me like everyone else.

No, not like everyone else. He doesn't at stare at you with hatred because of your sexuality. He doesn't glare at you for battle of leadership and he doesn't look at you like he could break you like a twig. He tolerates you Kaleb.

"Oi!" I hear Helix shout.

"WHAT!" Mars barks at him.

"Listen!"

Everyone goes quiet. "What are we supposed to be hearing?" Morpheus asks.

"The fact that Draco and Havoc aren't kissing. I can't hear them!" I exclaim in mock surprise.

"HEY! We're right here!" They both shout in unison.

"SHUTUP!" Nalin roars.

"Listen!" Helix says again.

We're all silent again.

"What do you hear?" Helix asks, a gleeful smile on his face.

"I ain't hearing anythin'" Morpheus grunts.

"Exactly." Helix says.

"I don't get it." I say, really confused.

"What can you hear?" He repeats

"Nothing."

Helix has a smile on his face and he moves his hand in a think-about-it-you-idiots kind of way. And then Havoc snaps his fingers.

"Nothing! I don't hear anything! The blizzards going down!"

There's a silent pause before everyone roars for joy. Everyone's jumping up and down and celebrating. Except for Mars, he looks deep in thought.

"Shutup. They're planning something. Be prepared and don't lose yourselves while celebrating."

"He's right." I say. "It's a trap."

Hours later, we've all finished training. But I notice that the anthem does not play tonight. Which means nobody died today, the Capitol wil be bored. Which means the GameMakers have some really horrible idea planned. It only makes me more scared that today was barren of murder and death.

* * *

**GameMaker HeadQuarters**

**Skorpii Redparth - Head GameMaker**

I stand as the weather control GameMaker turns down the wind speed with a touch of his finger. Almost immediately the cameras show the tributes celebrating. I laugh to myself. They all think it's a good thing. But I'm watching the Careers. They know what we're doing. They know something's up.

Then I head over to the temperature expert.  
"Diantonia. How's the temperature?" I ask.  
"Going up three degree every hour sir. In fact now's the time to push it above 0 degrees Celsius now. Hello 2 degrees!"

I smile, the arena is changing. Then, walking to the plant expert and he immediately blows a chemical over the arena. This chemical activates the special ingredient inside the seeds in the arena. In five hours time, there will be fully grown trees. And not just trees, but all manner of plants. Then I head over to the Mains Controls. There's a big blue button there. What that does is lifts the arena forcefield two meters above the ground. Right now, hundreds of animals are rushing inside the arena. Every kind. Fluffy golden squirrels. Boring brown ones. Birds with long beaks. Birds with killer venom. Fish. Sharks. Squid. Sea animals. Deer. Rabbits. Frogs.  
Everything.

And then I step to meters to my right. There's a bright green small one. That button, well, that one cracks the ice on top the river. Of course tributes can still cross it but it's dangerous. I'll put one crack in every hour. There's a lot of commotion and excitement in the room because everyone is busily changing the arena inside. Instead of snow, a light warm breeze. Cold ground? Lush green grass. Frozen river? Rushing water. Cliff? Waterfall.

Green and lush and beautiful.  
I look at a screen and see that already the snow is melting and green shoots in coming up from the ground. Warm air is being spread around. Smells flown in. Flowers bursting from the ground. Animals rushing inside. Flocks of birds flying around, thousands of fish swimming in the river.

Then I press the green button. An enormous sound is heard. Like a massive bolt of thunder! Deep booms as the sound resonates throughout the river. And finally, a dark line shoots across the river. Mimicking the number 13. Number 13 for the 13th Quarter Quell.

"Teroadis! How are the Jabbersnatches? The mutts?" I shout above the noise.

"Hungry sir! Very hungry and very angry."

* * *

**Poll results: Which 5 tributes do you want to survive the first attack of the Jabbersnatches?**

**Tribute with 6 votes: Draco Hoult (D1)**

**Tributes with 5 votes: Havoc Stark (D1) and Toxic Lyse (D10)**

**Tributes with 4 votes: Kaleb Tides (D2) and Winter Hostage (D7)**

**Tributes with 3 votes: Skylar Glass (D9) and Matty Walsh (D12)**

**Tributes with 2 votes: Mars Aemillianus (D2), Dylan Harkness (D6), Morpheus Harveys (D10) and Emarta Lundasmith (D11)**

**Tributes with 1 vote: Nalin Shyr (D4), Helix Van (D4) & Jaden Reeds (D8)**

**Poll results! I deleted the results of those who died such as Kovu Ivy and Nitro Klendine. **

**I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT! From NOW on. The will be no more poll's! Yay! I hear you all shout? No. Not yay. Since yesterday I figured who will win and who will die. I have decided when and how they will die. Your tributes fate has now been set in cement. Don't worry, most of them have good deaths :D It does NOT matter which tribute is more popular and even if you PM me and review my stories frequently. The Victor has been decided and i am SO EXCITED to write the chapters :)I have planned great excitement. Trust me.**

**Next chapter, I will write the attack of the Jabbersnatches. Remember the chapter I posted earlier about the mutts? Oh don't remember? They are at least 8 feet tall and 6 feet wide. The are pure white. With white fur coating their body, large eyes. Huge metal teeth and 3 inch long nails made of steel. It takes a LOT of strength to take on of these down and I can assure you there will be more than 2 tributes dead next chapter. :D**

Can I just say I loved saying that?

**Anyways, until next chapter.**

**~CJ**


	30. A Paradise in Hell Part 1

**Emarta Lundasmith (15)  
****District Eleven**

The cave is warm when I awake. In fact it's a lot warm and I'm forced to remove my snowsuit only leaving my thermals on. I feel naked as I walk around without the snowsuit. Hunger grabs me and I panic. How long will it be before we die of starvation? And then I have an idea. And idea that I need to tell Toxic about.

"Toxic!" I whisper while shaking his shoulder.

"Toxic!"

He moans as I shake his shoulder.

"TOXIC!" I yell.

"Aghh!"

Toxic bolts right up in frightened awakening. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT NOT WAKING ME!" he yells.

And then he frowns.

"Is it just me or is it really warm?" and then he strips off the sleeping bag. And then the helmet, the gloves, the beanie, the goggles. And finally the snow jacket and pants.

He sighs in relief.

"Look. Toxic. We have no food. I have an idea-" I say but Toxic cuts me off.

"We need to raid the Careers I know. I've been thinking about it last night. I have a plan." Toxic says.

"That's what I was going to say." I laugh.

"Well, there's no point in staying here. Let go raid the Careers!" I say, grabbing the sword and exiting the cave.

What I find is not what I expected. Only last night was it a freezing blizzard, not that I saw it but now the arena is completely different.

"Oh..my.. God!" I say, dragging out the 'o' in both words

What stands before me is pure paradise. There are trees! Pine I think. Long green grass. And flowers! Everywhere flowers! On the ground, sprouting from trees and one even lands on the ground before me! And then I notice the smells. Oh my gosh it smells fantastic! I keep sniffing and my hunger is all but gone for the time being. It smells of every herb I know of plus every flower and every natural sweet smelling plant!

I drop to my knees and laugh. And then I stretch out, my fingers grabbing the grass, feeling the green blades in fingers. I even rip out some of the stuff just to get a closer look.

"Hah hah hah!" I laugh.

"What's so funny?" I hear Toxic grunt from inside the cave.

"Oh Toxic you have to come outside! Come on!" I shout.

And then the breeze blows and it blows across my face, my short brown hair flying free in the wind. Oh and it's warm! The temperature is warm! Oh I love it! A small chirp is heard and I turn around to see a bird flitting between the trees. The trees move with the wind and I can see the sky.

Blue sky! And clouds!

"Come on Toxic you have to!"

"Ugh. But it's cold outside!"

"Like hell it is! Come on!"

I hear a grunt from inside and a figure emerges from the cave. Toxic's scowl changes to a gasp of amazement and wonder. He walks in circles, his head backwards looking and gazing at the foliage.

"Oh... my... God?" I hear him gasp in shock at the new arena.

"GameMakers? Thank you!" he says as Toxic falls to his knees in thanks.

And then he turns on his back and I can see actual tears in his eyes!

"Are you crying?" I ask.

Toxic sniffs and then wipes his eyes. "No! I had some, dirt in my eye."

I laugh. "Sure" I say, drawing it out like a drunk.

Where we are is in a clearing of trees, a rock spitting out of the ground like an ugly scar, but then again, it's covered in green moss. And tree branches, drooping down like depressed trees, draping their leaves over the rock. So in a way, it's still quite beautiful. And then a small crash is heard as two objects float down in silver parachutes. Metal containers, containing something inside!

"Toxic! Look! We have sponsors!" I shout and point at the metal caskets.

Toxic immediately climbs the rock and reaches for the sponsors' gifts. Each has the number 10 and 11 on it. One for me. One for Toxic. Toxic throws me mine as he jumps down, his boots leave an imprint of his jump. And as I try to open mine, Toxic has already burst his out.

In it is clothes. Black pants, fitted for the wearer. A colored t-shirt depending on the tributes district and a thin black jacket that falls to the thighs on top. My shirt is kind of creamish coloured, to represent wheat I suppose. Toxic's is a gleaming red. I guess to represent the blood of the livestock.

Toxic looks mad. "I wanted food! Not flipping clothes! Idiots!" he yells at the sky.

"Well, better get these on. I guess they are designed for the arena change." I say, stripping off my top thermal and putting on my beige shirt. I put on the jacket, zipping it up to halfway.

Then I start to strip my bottom thermals.

"You aren't actually going to do that on live TV right?" I hear Toxic scoff.

"Well yeah. But I'm putting the thermals in the cave. Were coming back to it right?"

"Yeah we are."

"Good!" I say while removing the rest of my thermals while Toxic stands guard.

I pull on the black pants and I notice they don't cling to my legs but they are fitted enough to be tight but allow room for running. Then Toxic does the same, puts his bright red shirt on but he doesn't zip up the jacket. Then I stand guard as he removes his bottom thermals and puts the straight black pants on.

It's an hour later before we actually start to move again towards the Careers. And as we walk. We spot many animals, rabbits, birds, etc as we walk to our raid. The new arena wear is a lot more comfortable than the snowsuit and make a lot less sound when I move around

* * *

**Matty Walsh (14)  
****District Twelve**

When I awake there's two things I notice. One, it's warm. Two, there's no snow or ice. I smile at the thought of no more ice. Wait. No snow. And then I actually wake up. I feel as of I've been put on immediate alert. And I wouldn't be surprised if I was, well you see, the arena has changed!

Completely changed!

Instead of snow, grass. Ice? Dirt. Dead trees of wood? Huge trunks of lush green leaves! Oak and pine and every tree I know of. Grass is everywhere I can see and flowers burst from the ground everywhere and a warm breeze replaces the harsh freezing blizzard!

The wind blows through the trees and I can even see blue sky! Oh and clouds! And then a rabbit bounds across the land and a bird dives between trees. I'm completely awestruck of the arena right now. And then I breathe through my nose and I almost die at how good it smells! I could stay here forever according to the smell.

"Winter." I say out loud, as loud as I dare. I know the arena has changed but I'm not letting myself to be fooled by the change of design.

"Winter wake up." I say.

And then I gently push his shoulder and Winter sits up.

"Winter! Look around!" I laugh, waving around at the new arena.

His eyes grow wide as he looks around. Feeling the grass, smelling the air, warmth. And then two parachutes come down. Two metal caskets in silver parachutes. They're labeled 12 and 7. Winter and I grin each other in awe.

"WE HAVE SPONSORS!" Winter shouts and I laugh at him while telling him to be quiet. As we open our own sponsor gifts, we discover it's a whole new arena uniform. Straight black pants, coal black shirt and black jacket. The jacket is thin and falls to the thighs. Wait no; Winter's shirt is not coal black. Its a forest evergreen. It looks like the cool colour of leaves!

Winter puts on a scowl, one that I know to be his "thinking" face. And he smiles. "The shirts are different coloured for our Districts. Black for 12. Evergreen for 7."

I nod in agreement. And then my stomach rumbles. And I look for our food. There's only a portion of dried meat and apple left, really only for today's breakfast, we need food. Hunting some of the animals would be a good idea but for that we need proper weapons. And for that we'll need to raid the Careers, it'll be incredibly risky but we need to do it to survive.

"Winter. We need to somehow steal from the Careers today." I say after Winter zips his new jacket on.

The snowsuits lie on the ground, discarded like old toys. And instead of Winter freaking out he responds differently.

"OK. How do we do this?" He asks, genuine curiosity on his face.

"We have to be sneaky Winter, sneaky."

* * *

**Jaden Reeds (14)**

**District Eight**

It's the warm sunlight that wakes me up; as I slowly open my eyes I notice that the snow barrier to my open access of my cave is all but gone. Where is it? Has someone discovered my spot? Am I going to be killed as soon as I enter the outside world?

I'm not fearful of the blizzard because I heard it go down last night and I am ever so grateful for it. But as I eat my second last nut bar I notice that there is moss inside my cave. What! But it was only stone and snow when I found it! And then I look outside.

Instead of finding a frozen wasteland, I find a forest paradise!

There's actual trees! Trees with trunks as tall as ten meters and some as fifteen! Vines cover the outside of my cave and I push them aside as I emerge from my cave and I gasp as I find myself in a new world. Flowers and trees and blue sky! And clouds and animals and grass! And if I'm correct, I can see the frozen river breaking apart! Fresh water! But what if there's a feast? If there's any tributes over there they won't be able to cross without risking their lives.

I'm thinking of spying on the Careers again when a parachute lands down next to me with the number 8 on it. Obviously mine I prise it open to reveal a whole new set of clothes.

Black pants, black jacket and a pink shirt. Bright pink. Hot pink. I moan in disgust.

"Come on, out of all the colored to give to District Eight and you choose hot pink? It does NOT match my hair colour!" I shout to the sky.

Nonetheless I shed my snowsuit and thermals to replace them with my new arena outfit.

After bundling the clothes back inside the cave I take to my usual spot to spy the Careers. Except a large tree that rests on the edge of the cliff takes it, so I just climb to the top branches and dangle my legs over a branch. I discover a new love for heights when the wind blows ever so gently.

* * *

**Dylan Harkness (16)  
****District Six**

"Dylan. Dylan wake up!"

"Ughhnn?" I moan.

"Dylan wake up. It's time to go. Remember out plan? Come get up!"

"Whaa?"

"DYLAN! WAKE UP!"

I sit bolt upright when Skylar shouts into my ear. The first thing I see is Skylar's face right in front of mine. He looks fierce and ready to right, his spiky blonde hair brushed to the side.

"Come on. Let's go. I'm not gonna waste time." Skylar growls.

As we exit the cave, Skylar chucks the last piece of dried meat at me. I catch it and down it in one go. It strikes me as surreal when I think that this could be my last meal. And then, we see. The arena has ultimately changed. No more snow no more blizzard. More grass more trees more animals more sky and more flowers. It's as if I've entered dream. Smells and sights and it's fantastic!

"Oh. My. Gosh. Skylar is this real?" I ask as I tilt my head back and walk in a circle.

"Yes Dylan I think this is very real. How the GameMakers have pulled this off I have no idea but if I had a hat I would take it off for them. This is the most incredible arena I've ever seen.

Two parachutes waft in front of my eyes and I jump to catch them.

"Skylar! We have sponsors!" I shout to him.

I turn to him and shove the parachutes in his face to grab his attention.

"Is that? Is this? Oh my gosh!" He laughs in shock.

Skylar kneels in impatience as I burst open the sponsor gifts.

And it's clothes. Black pants and black jackets that fall at our thighs. The only thing different is the shirts, I think they're different coloured for the Districts. My shirt is an electric sky blue though I have no idea how it's supposed to reflect District 6. Skylar's is a golden brown; I think it's to look like the brown crust of bread.

Mmm, bread. Just thinking about it makes me hungry. Leaving our thermals in the cave, we walk to the river but we are stopped in our tracks when we realize it's changed. Most of the frozen river has cracked and washed away to wherever it goes. Skylar groans and chucks a rock at the ice; it makes impact and dislodged an ice piece the size of an orange.

I sigh and look to my right.

"Look. It's less broken away nearer the valley; we'll just head that way and travel across. OK?" I announce.

"OK."

Skylar and I walk in silence as we walk closer to the valley. In about ten minutes, we've arrived at the edge of the river.

"How are we doing this Dylan? You tell me?" Skylar growls at me.

I scan the area of ice before us, searching for every crack and every split in the ice. I look at the other side and the ice not three feet in front of me. A bird swoops over the river and flies ahead to the top of the mountain.

And then it clicks.

"Ok. So, we'll walk to halfway across the river over there. Then we jump as hard as possible and jump forward and half the distance. After that and if we do it right we jump to the block of ice right there and push it away from the body section of the frozen top. We'll float down to the other side over there and if we've done it right we can just walk right over. Simple enough?"

Skylar breathes in and out, moving his arms and jumping up and down, preparing himself for the cross.

"I do not like large bodies of water. Just saying." Skylar nervously groans in a quiet voice.

"Let's do this."

I place my foot on the ice and hear it crack slightly. This was to be expected. Then I place my other foot on in front, placing my entire body weight on the ice. Shuffling forward slightly I reach my hand out towards Skylar. He takes it and makes his way across. Together we walk carefully to the middle of the river.

"And now we jump." I say, taking hold of his hand again and making the first jump. Small booms are heard and both Skylar and I jump closer to the shore on at a time.

Now I look around. Were surrounded by ice and deep blue water that flows beneath us. I even see a school of fish swim by.

"Ok now we need to dislodge this piece away from the rest." I say, marking an outline for a block big enough for both of us.

I jab my foot on the line in three separate places, each making contact with the water.

"Ok. Those three holes should create a crack when pressure is forced upon it. So if I jump on that 'line' a crack should appear connecting those three holes. Skylar? Hold on." I command.

For a while I do nothing, and then I jump on the line, putting as much weigh on it as possible. Four cracks are sounded and the ice block separates away from the main body of ice, I step forward just as it moves away. Fifteen minutes later, Skylar and I step away from the ice and onto dry land. Skylar smiles.

"We did it! We made it across without dying or getting wet! Yes!"

* * *

**The Careers  
****Draco Hoult (18)  
****District One**

I'm awoken by masses of cheering. Obviously I slept in this morning. Only when I open my eyes do I realize why they're cheering.

The arena has changed. From a frozen wasteland to a forest paradise! Literally! There's grass, and there's dirt, and massive trees, and blue sky and clouds and flowers and animals and oh it feels as if the heavens have opened!

"Come on Draco get up! You've missed out on something else too!" I hear someone tell me, later I find out for him to be Helix.

"What is it? Besides the fact the arena has changed?" I ask.

A silver casket is chucked at me in answer.

"Seven of these were delivered to us this morning. GameMakers gave us a new set of clothing to wear as well. Black pants and black jacket that goes to your thighs. The shirt colour depends what District you're from." I hear Kaleb say.

Helix pipes up again. "Silver is District 1. Maroon is District 2. Ocean Blue for 4 and Blood Red for 10. We don't know any others besides them."

I smile as I pull on the shirt after shedding the snowsuit. "Thanks" I say. The black pants fit perfectly and the jacket feels so comfortable.

I get up as Mars begins to speak.

"Listen guys, we may have trees and grass and animals surrounding us and a clearing of a twenty-five meter radius but we can't let ourselves distracted. This arena change may be the distraction from the real horror coming from inside. But we need to be ready!"

Mars pushes his brown curls back and sighs. A touch of his sword seems to calm him down.

As if on cue, a terrible roar is released from the valley below. It roars for vengeance and for food. It's deep and guttural and surely is heard from every corner in the arena. No one cannot pretend they didn't hear it.

* * *

**The Careers  
****Havoc Stark (17)  
****District One**

All smiles and happy thoughts drop when the roar is heard. No one thinks of anything but to fight or flee. My hand instinctively reaches for my poleax. The handle makes me feel prepared but nowhere near calm.

I look around and the word fear could've been tattooed on everyone's face to make it just that little bit more clearer. Mars moves just inside the Cornucopia and takes a stance and then everyone takes his spot, frozen in place.

But no, not me, I go straight to Draco and look deep into his eyes.

"Draco. If anything happens, I love you." I say, my voice cracking under the fear.

"No, no don't say that! You're not going to die and neither am I!" He says back to me in a fierce voice.

"Havoc-" but he's cut off by another terrible roar of the horror that awaits us.

He looks at me, give a short nod and takes spot and pose. I look around for anything alarming but the only thing I see is hundreds of birds flying away from the monster, I face that direction and await the fight.

* * *

**Skorpii Redparth  
****Head GameMaker**

As soon as Sheeti moves the gate upwards with a touch of her finger the Jabbersnatches roar as loud as possible. They live in the valley in the arena. Down in the bottom right section, if the top of the mountain is the top of the arena then you could draw a straight line to it. But to know where it really is, you go to the bottom of the arena. Walk to the river and head right. You'll find the valley easy enough.

Right there is where they live. Right where they growl for death.

A camera flickers on and it shows the great and terrible mutts they are. My creation walks forward and more of them follow. There are ten Jabbersnatches in total, five male and five female. On all fours they walk, cracking the ice of the river. One falls in the water and surprisingly is able to swim. Strange, I never taught them to them to swim.

But soon they begin to run and roar and scream their way across the river.

Oh these tributes will have fun today.

* * *

**OK. Part 1 of this chapter done. Next ill post the other half and that's when the tributes die off :) be prepared. Sorry if there's any grammar incorrect things and incorrect spelt words I couldn't proof read it this time :( but yeah review if you liked and tell me if you like the new arena :D till next chapter (few hours) **

**~CJ**


	31. A Paradise in Hell Part 2

**Skylar Glass (16)  
****District Nine**

As soon as we heard the roar across the arena, Dylan and I bolted towards the forest. We ran until we were completely concealed and found a tree at least twenty meters tall. Dylan looked at me once and bolted up the tree. I never knew he could climb! But I follow him upwards anyway, using the little holes and branches to hoist myself up. Within a few minutes, I decide to pass Dylan and head to the tops of the tree so I could get a view of the arena.

I go past him and I can see everything, but mostly I can see the Cornucopia and the river. Another roar is heard but then I see them. Maybe ten of them? I don't know but they're _huge_ and white! I clutch the trunk of the tree as I watch them bound closer towards us. And then they stop and seem to make some kind of conversation. Four of them stay back and the other six spread out. Four to the Cornucopia and two over to us.

A wave of fear oases through me and I head back down to Dylan. He must see that I'm scared because he asks what I saw.

"We're going to die." is all I respond back with.

For who knows how long we stay in the tree but we just sit there in the tree, hearing our death coming closer.

And closer.

And closer.

I shut my eyes tight and try to forget what's happening. Theres a whimper and a squeal and the two mutts bolt back to the rest of the pack that stayed behind.

* * *

**Matty Walsh (14)  
****District Twelve**

I stand around in the trees, looking all around for somewhere to see what is happening. We heard the roar of the beast and we saw the birds take flight. Winter climbed a tree fifteen minutes ago and saw something that freaked him out. He can't tell me what he saw.

I look at him, curled in a ball leaning back on a tree. His eyes wide and fear very clearly displayed on his face.

"**RAAAWWWRRR**!"

I flinch. As if I saw something dangerous. I can't tell where it's coming from, it sounds as if it's coming from all around.

"**RAAAWWWRRR**!" I hear again and I know where it's coming from.

And then Winter begins screaming! Great! Just what we need. Not!

"AGGHHH!" Winter screams, his arms flapping around as trying to fly, head shaking and eyes tight shut.

"**RAAAWWWRRR**!"

"AGGGHHHH!"

I look around, desperate for anything! I don't want to die!

"Winter shut-up!" I shout at him but it does nothing to squelch his screams.

"AGGHHH!"

"WINTER! SHUT THE HELL UP OR WE ARE GOING TO-" I scream but I'm cut off by another loud roar.

I hold the Winter's whip in hand, waiting for the beast. Trees fall and break and I know which direction it's coming from.

"AGGGHH!"

I turn around and scream at Winter. But I'm thrown forwards by an unknown force. Pain explodes in my lower back and then it just suddenly stops. But I see them. Hundreds of branches crush the bottom half of my body. I can't feel my legs, let alone move them.

But I can move my top half.

"WINTER! HELP!" I scream in a desperate urge.

I look around for Winter. I can't turn around and look at him for I'm on the ground on my belly. Rocks push against my stomach. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Winter. He's standing, his whip in hand and he's facing the horrible beast. At least eight feet tall it towers him by at least two and a half. I can feel its hot breath playing over my body and its growls vibrate my chest. It's pure white I can see and I can just see its teeth. Dangerously long and could puncture anything!

Winter slowly steps backward, arms slightly outward. The whip curls in his hand. And then quick as a snake, Winter cracks the whip and I hear the monster squeal and whimper in pain.

"ARGGH!" I hear Winter grunt out. I think the monster must have lashed out.

Using expert strength, I use my arms to flip my body around. I look down and see branches cover my legs. And I can see that a tree trunk must have hit my back and pushed me forward, and rolled off. The monster must be squashing these trees! I look up at Winter, his right arm stretched out and eyes closed. His hand touches the mutts face and then the mutt recoils backwards and bounds away, squealing in fear.

Winter must have done something dangerously powerful. Something similar to what he showed me.

"Winter! What did you do?!" I yell.

"I made her see what I can do." he says calmly. Her? Oh right, it must have been a female.

"Well, can you help me get out from underneath this? I'm kinda stuck." I plead.

I shut my eyes and open them again. What I see before me is Winter lifting this massive tree right off me! It's not possible! I pull myself away from the tree and gasp at Winter.

"They say mother have been known to lift cars off their trapped babies when they've been scared enough. I guess I did something similar." Winter breathes before dropping the tree and passing out near me.

And then I pass out too from the stress of what can only be the beginning of the day.

* * *

**The Careers  
****Nalin Shyr (16)  
****District Four**

I see the first one bound across towards us. Pure white fur, at lest eight feel tall and giant teeth and nails. I take my sword from its sheath and hold it in front of me. Breathing in and out deeply calms me a little, even though my heart is beating a million times an hour. I'm literally shaking and I can barely hold my sword.

"**RAAAWWRR**!"

I feel as if a bucket of lead was just poured through my stomach when it roars again. I'm hiding behind the Cornucopia but who am I kidding? It's made of diamond! Completely see through! Mars is just inside the Cornucopia. Kaleb is leaning against the Medical Supplies. Draco and Havoc stand side by side closer to the Food Supplies. Morpheus is bracing for impact between Mars and Havoc.

Helix is closest to the beast with a fierce expression on his face, something closer to anger.

"**RAAWWWRR**!"

And as I watch the hill, waiting for the beast I become incredibly fearful for his life.

"Helix!" I shout.

He turns around with a smile on his face.

"Yeah?" he shouts back.

"Be careful!" I yell.

He grins like it's OK. I laugh but my laugh stops dead when eight slivers of steel protrude from his chest. Blood spurts from the holes in his dying body.

His once gleeful expression is now one of shock and horror.

"HELIX!" I scream. No, no, no, this can't be happening! This can't be real! I, I, I can't believe this is happening! I just killed Helix! Not really but I'm responsible for it!

I feel as if my stomach is one massive rock and I drop to my knees.

"HELIX!" I cry out again, tears forming in my eyes.

"HELIX IM SORRY! HELIX I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL YOU! IN SORRY! Oh god!" I shout out to him though I know he is dead by now.

I drop my sword and put my hands to my eyes as big racking sobs consume me. No I can't believe it. He isn't dead! No!

"OI! NALIN! GET UP WE HAS A MONSTER TO FIGHT!" I hear Kaleb shout to me.

Right! I have to avenge him! And soon what was once depression becomes anger. A cannon fires, signifying Helix's death. Kaleb stands out from the medical supplies as Helix falls to the ground. The slivers of steel come out of his bleeding dead body and the monster stands tall. A name comes to mind and I don't know why I think of it.  
Jabbersnatch.

I rush to Kaleb's aid and give him a short nod.

"Ready?" he asks me while pushing back his long black hair. His brown eyes show no emotion.

"Ready."

I rush forward to the Jabbersnatch and step backward to avoid a killing swipe. I move forward again and place my sword into the belly. Dark pink blood stains its white fur. Although I punctured it, it's not enough. The monster howls in pain and kneels down on all fours. Kaleb rushes forward and thrusts his sword into the eye. Then Mars attacks the neck. The Jabbersnatch squeals and steps backward before jumping over us to reach Morpheus.

"No!" I shout and chase after the Jabbersnatch.

Morpheus takes a swing at the monster with a spear and it embeds itself into the heart of the monster. I run forward and climb onto the back of the Jabbersnatch so that I am at its neck. I take my sword and plunge it all the way to the hilt in the brain of the monster. It gives a final grunt and drops to the ground.

I laugh. I killed it. Taking my sword out, I climb down to embrace the congratulating people below me.

* * *

**The Careers  
****Morpheus Harveys (18)  
****District Ten**

The celebration stops dead when two more of the monsters appear out of the shadows.

Great.

Everyone stops congratulating Nalin and focuses on the mutts.

"OK. What do you bitches want!" I shout to the mutts.

A roar is answered in response and one of the mutts drops down the ground. I'm confused as to why but the answer becomes clear when I see a lethal injection from a needle in its shoulder. The tribute responsible steps forward.

Weak tributes. It's Toxic Lyse and Emarta. But where'd they get the poison? Oh right. They must have taken it from the Weapons pile. Thieves.

"Look. We're not here for-" Emarta begins but he's silenced when the second mutt kicks him backwards and a terrible crunch is heard.

It steps over Toxic and moves to Emarta.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Toxic yells.

"EMARTA STAY WITH ME DON'T DIE!" He yells as he moves toward Emarta but a sickening thwap is heard and Toxic goes flying backwards and hits a tree behind him.

A disturbing crunch is heard as Toxic lands on neck. He rolls over and you can clearly see a dark split in his neck and a white circle in the centre. Which must be his spine, blood pulses from his broken neck like a tap full of water. I feel sick. I knew that guy and know his neck is broken and completely snapped. A cannon fires to signify his official death. Even from here I can see his blood spreading over the grass. A white flower pops up, stained red. Another cannon fires, Emarta's I think.

Looking back at the mutt, it turns back and its mouth is red. It opens its mouth and I see a head inside.  
Emarta's head.  
The mouth closes and opens multiple times and I can see his head crushed by the monstrous teeth, I can even see his brain explode out from the immense pressure. That does it for me and I feel really sick.

I step backward, knowing the real power of this beast. In fact I run backwards to join Mars. Kaleb steps forward and throws a spear at the mutt. It lands in his massive paw. A cry is heard out and it turns its attention to Kaleb. Havoc runs up swings at the mutt with his poleax, the blade makes a nice deep cut in the neck of the mutt.

"**AWWWWGGHRR**!"

The mutt cries out and whacks Havoc in the stomach with his other paw. He goes flying and hits his gut on the edge of the Cornucopia. Havoc falls down and hits his head on the ground.

"HAVOC! HAVOC HAVOC ARE YOU OKAY" cries the immediate response from Draco.

Draco rushes to Havoc's aid and sits there, stroking his hair with his hand. Mars runs forward but stays hidden, I run after him because I think he's on the something.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Doing a Nalin. Climbing the back and stabbing it's head."

"Together?" I ask.

"Together." Mars responds.

The mutt bursts forward and attacks Nalin with its paw. Nalin grabs his ribs and cries out in pain. The mutt sits and both Mars and I take that as an opportunity. We rush forward and prepare to jump on. Ten seconds later, Mars and I are at the base of the neck of the mutt. The mutt advances on Nalin who is on his back, desperately crawling to the Food Supply pile.

I look at Mars and he's dangling his sword above the neck. He's just about to make a move when we hear a shout.

"HEY! PEA-BRAIN!"

I look around to see who shouted but no one said it.

"OI! WHITE STENCH! OVER HERE!"

I look up and see someone waving their arms above their head. They're trying to distract the mutt!

"COME ON! FRESH MEAT OVER HERE!"

I can't tell who it is because they're too far away. Suddenly the mutt moves and both Mars and I fall off. As I hit the ground, my ankle and wrist explode in pain and I pass out.

* * *

**The Careers  
****Kaleb Tides (17)  
****District Two**

I was watching Mars and Morpheus kill the mutt when I heard a sound. Too human to be another mutt. Turning around, I see three tributes. I'm so shocked from today's events I don't bother killing them; instead I go up to them and make conversation.

It's Skylar, Dylan and Winter.

"Whadda you three want?" I ask.

"Dylan and I are allies. We found Winter trying to find you as well. Look, we need food and weapons and medicine. Think you could spare us some?" Skylar pipes up.

"Take anything you need. Be careful though. The others may not be so... understanding." I say with a sneer.

They all nod and go off to collect supplies. Except Winter. I guess he needs help.

"You need help buddy?" I ask him. He looks nervous and troubled.

"Matty trapped. Can't move legs. Paraplegic." he gets out.

I drop my mouth open. "Mutt?" I ask, motioning to the beast heading up to the mountain to go attack the tribute who foolishly got the attention of it.

He nods. A few minutes later I've gotten Winter a spear, a sword. A box of medical supplies including a stretcher and a crate of food. He gives his thanks, as well as a hug and runs off.  
I smile, who knows what that boy gets up to. Then Skylar and Dylan rush past; give me a thankful nod and continue running.

I laugh. Perfect timing to get supplies. I head back to the others and act as if nothing has happened.

* * *

**Jaden Reeds (14)  
****District Right**

I distracted the mutt from killing Nalin. I saw the whole thing and thought that he did not need to die after he yelled so agonisingly when Helix died. Now I'm resting in the tree again and calling to the mutt. I'm giving my life for Nalin and those who died. Such as Helix, Toxic and Emarta. And me too.

I'm not sure if Havoc is dead, I hope he's dead.

"COME ON YOU FILTHY MANGY ANIMAL! COME AND GET ME!" I shout to the mutt.

Within two minutes it has climbed the mountain and is facing me.

"Come on and get me. Fresh meat right here!" I say.

"I'm sorry." I add silently and look up to the sky.

The rest happens in slow motion. I close my eyes and when I open them the mutt has put over the tree from the roots. Wood snaps and crackles. Leaves blow in my face. Breathing out I stare at the sky, putting as much love to my family in my expression as possible. Then a huge movement as the mutt jumps from the cliff and tackles the tree and me.

The tree completely falls away from the cliff and begins to fall. The mutt gives me a hug; it's nails digging into my back. And as I hit the ground, a branch stabs the mutt through the head, out it's neck and into my heart.

There's an explosion of sound as the tree cracked onto the ground and then everything is a paradise in hell.

* * *

_Six Hours Later_

**Marty Walsh (14)  
****District Twelve**

It's official. I'm a paraplegic. I can no longer move the bottom half of my body. Winter went and got a stretcher for me and now he drags me to a concealed place to stay. I hold our new weapons, medicine and food. Winter told me how he saw one of the tributes fall to his death but in the process he killed one of the mutts. After that, it was like they were called back home to wherever they lived.

The sky is going dark now. And I'm waiting for the faces of the dead by shown into the sky. As if in tune with my thoughts, the anthem begins to play.

The first to be shown is Helix Van from District Four. Not expected a Career to die today. Then again it was unexpected for the mutts to appear. Next is Jaden Reeds from District Eight. He was the one who fell to his death. Then Toxic Lyse from 10. Wow! Really? I expected him to live at least a week! Then Emarta Lundasmith from 11. I think they were allies. It saddens me to see so many dead once again since the bloodbath.

* * *

**The Careers  
****Kaleb Tides (17)  
****District Two**

We got a lot of wounds today. Nalin survived with only bruised ribs, they'll heal but he's very lucky. Morpheus got off with a sprained ankle and wrist.

Mars, Draco and I were lucky. We got no wounds.

Havoc though, he's going to die. Even though it hasn't been said we all know he will. He's got internal bleeding. It's as big as my fist and he'll be lucky to survive tomorrow! If not to tonight. Nalin feels as if he's responsible for Helix's death. In a way he is but it's the GameMakers fault. They killed him. And Matty Walsh is now a paraplegic. A broken bone is a death sentence in here but to be paraplegic? There is NO way you're going to survive. Only time will tell his death...

* * *

**Skorpii Redparth**

**Head GameMaker**

Today was very entertaining and no doubt the rest of the Capitol is in shock. I'm not happy that three of my babies are dead. Then again, they were ganged up on. On the Tribute Health screen, Matty Walsh should be fine if he wins. Just needs a bit of surgery and he'll walk again. Havoc Stark however, his health is deteriorating rapidly and he'll last only two days at this point. They have medicine in the arena but it's internal bleeding. Without proper treatment he will not last.

Calling back the mutts to their home, I close the gate on them and drop a meal of mixed meat inside their cage and like a pack of wolves they destroy the meal within minutes. Today has indeed been intense for the tributes. It has indeed been a hell inside paradise for them.

* * *

The Dead:

Helix Van  
District Four  
Killed by Nalin Shyr  
Killed Hunter Viral  
Arena time of death: 06:09:32:38 (6th day. 9:32am)

Jaden Reeds  
District Eight  
Killed by muttation  
Killed 0  
Arena time of death: 06:10:13:46 (6th day. 10:13am)

Toxic Lyse  
District Ten  
Killed by muttation  
Killed 0  
Arena time of death: 06:09:56:12 (6th day. 9:56am)

Emarta Lundasmith  
District Eleven  
Killed by muttation

Killed 0  
Arena time of death: 06:09:59:27 (6th day. 9:59am)

Words for tributes. Helix Van, though I did not write in his point of view very often I quite liked his character, he will be missed. Toxic and Emarta, wow, what can I say? These were such amazing tributes and I put them together thinking they would work well neither did i intend for them to share a strong bond and eventually get themselves killed. They were hardest to write off so far in this story. Thanks for submitting them! Jaden Reeds, well he wasn't much of a "strong" character and practically became useless to me. He was a nice tribute to write about and I had fun writing about his time when spying on the careers.

Wow. What a chapter. Even I'm pretty impressed with myself. I know I've kinda killed off 6 tributes this chapter with Matty and Havoc but they didnt die. See? Only four :)

SO! New arena, new mutts, less tributes. Thats 10 left now? am i right? yeah 10. 9 days left guys! 9 chapters (or more because this chapter intended to be one chapter but it became over 6,600 words! i know holy cow!)

Anyway, I'm excited to write about next chapter with the healing of new wounds. Draco and Havoc strengthening their relationship and more tnesion due to less tributes. Anyway VERY long authors note im going to finish up.

Review down below and please tell me what you thought of it! (theres a lot to write about i expect long reviews ;) )

~CJ


	32. The Prophecy

**WARNING: There is some gay smut featured in the beginning. I have warned you, read at your own risk or pleasure. Rating changed to M**

* * *

**The Careers  
****Havoc Stark (17)  
****District One**

Sleep never came to me last night. The pain in my gut is too great. Yesterday is a complete blur; I can remember everything up until I attacked the mutt. Everything after that is confusing and painful. I only remember flashes of flying through the sky. Draco pulling me into the Cornucopia. Everyone trying to find any kind of medicine to slow or stop my bleeding. All they found was some pain painkillers. They didn't help. It merely placed a thin veil over the pain mixed with hallucinations and waking nightmares. The whole time I know I've been sleeping in Draco's arms. I haven't moved much during the night, just a bit of changing my position so as not to crush Draco.  
It hurts when I move.

I've been shirtless the whole night I know that much, so has been Draco. It comforts me to just lie with him, our bare skin touching ever so gently. I know that I'm pantless as well. Draco insisted that I take them off so he could see if I was injured anywhere else. Apparently it's only my gut and stomach that is damaged. The only memory after that is vomiting up blood and being very sweaty. Any speech I last said that I could remember is slurred. As I look outside the Cornucopia, I know it's still dark. A few hot coals lie on the ground, deep red from a fire that Nalin must have lit.

The stars are bright and a soft breeze blows in and out. It's cooler than the day but still quite warm. Another reason why I'm not wearing much clothes. It's warm and I feel hot and clothes would make the heat unbearable. Just being wrapped up in Draco's arms is enough. Draco turns in his sleep in such a way that his chest lies on my face. I try to cuddle into him even closer as his pecs rub against my lips. I feel so safe with Draco as my boyfriend. It's all I ever wanted and sometimes I can even forget that only one of us will live.

I know Draco will win that's for sure. I know I'm most likely going to die with my internal bleeding. The sounds of the forest quieten down for a moment and in that moment I can hear Draco's heart beat. I smile and press myself as much as possible closer into him. As if Draco's awake, he shuffles himself in a way that he opens my mouth just by using his chest.

I can't help myself and I find myself gently kissing the left nipple of Draco's chest. Time passes and I've done much more than just kiss his chest while Draco is sleeping. During the time I was kissing his jaw I woke him up and no later we began French kissing. We speak no words him and I for we know these could be our last moments together.

Our kissing speeds up and deepens, and soon I can feel Draco's tongue pressing against my lips. I kiss him just to tease and I open my mouth and his tongue enters my mouth. I push mine forward and explore his as much as I can.

Hours pass and Draco's mouth slowly edge down lower and lower. His kisses against my abdomen sting slightly but he does it in such a way it's gentle. I'm so lucky to have a man like him in my life.  
Lower and lower, Draco does something to me I never imagined him doing to me ever. It feels so amazing and I never want him to stop.

Oh how I love this man.

* * *

**Skylar Glass (15)  
****District Nine**

The cave is light and welcoming when I awake. It's a strange feeling to not wake up to cold darkness. I crawl out of the sleeping bag I share with Dylan and go to see what supplies we have. It's time I begin to analyze and ration our food. We have ten throwing knives and one sword. A whole bunch of medical supplies. And food. Oh the food we have! Fresh apples and soft bread! There's also delicacies like a bag of dried berries and dried lamb. I put them aside to see what else we have. Nut and grain bars (20) and rolled oats. All we need to do is add boiled water to them and add the berries to have a great breakfast in the arena.

Although a fire is risky, it'd be worth it to have an amazing meal. We have a metal pot and even have a ten-litre jug of packaged water. I sigh in relief to know we have water. I discover a kilo bag filled with mixed nuts and a small bag of mixed dried fruit. Using what we have, I make a breakfast of oats, nuts, berries and chopped dried fruit. It's dry and chewy but I'm able to choke it down with a few mouthfuls of water.

Once I've swallowed my portion I save the rest for Dylan. Once he wakes, I give the pot to Dylan containing the dry breakfast mix. His eyes widen in delight and downs it quickly followed by water to wash it down.

"So what was all the 'we need weapons for food' all about?" Dylan asks with a mischievous grin on his face.

"It was for hunting. Now we have can defend ourselves." I say with little emotion.

Dylan laughs like a mad person before eating a strip of dried lamb.

"Let's hope that doesn't come too soon."

* * *

**The Careers  
****Kaleb Tides (17)  
****District Two**

I awake to the sound of a fire. Nalin sits by it, digging a stick into the hot coals. I stare at the fire for a bit and the flames die off, but not before Nalin adds extra wood and some oil. The oil instantly catches alight and a flame shoots into the sky before settling down to a standard flame. A bowl is forced into my hands; in it rests a gluggy mixture that looks like boiled vegetables. I grimace.

"Really? What is this?" I ask in disgrace.

"Sorry. We've run out of all the fresh good stuff. It's down to the not so good things now." Draco says.

I look up at him and complain. There's something different about him today but I can't tell what it is. His jet-black hair is ruffled and his face looks flushed. His normally hard expression is replaced by something like a mix between pain and pleasure. I shrug it off; it's not my business to pry into. Slowly, I eat my pitiful breakfast. I'm sure there's more delicious food than this crap. It's more like a broth actually. Right as I finish and fling the remaining juices into the fire, Mars stands up. He looks ready and determined.

"OK guys I know we had a big fight yesterday but we can't just stop and rest. We have to keep these games juicy and entertaining."

I look up, confused. "OK, but what about those who are injured?" I ask.

Mars looks pleased that I have to ask him a question.

"Havoc will be staying behind for obvious reasons and Draco might as well stay with him. Kaleb? You can stay with them, to guard the Cornucopia.

Morpheus has bandaged his wounds and is taking medicine. He'll be fine. Nalin is bandaged and has medicine. They're both fine."

It's obvious that Mars, Morph and Nalin will be hunting today. God bless whoever dies today.

"Fine. Nalin, Mars. Grab our weapons. Let's go. Oh and by the way? I'm killing today." Morpheus growls.

Fifteen minutes later they've eaten breakfast and taken extra food with them, I watch them go as Draco tends to Havoc's wounds. He gives Havoc another shot of painkiller. Havoc's eyes widen in pain but quickly replaced buy a dreamy state as he slips further into unconsciousness. Draco slides underneath Havoc and holds him in his arms.  
I find some dried meat and hand it to Draco.

"You guys need anything else? Water? Some privacy? A one way ticket out of here?" I ask jokingly.

"Ticket would be nice. Although we can't get privacy with all the cameras and all." Draco responds while taking the nuts.

"So what's it like?" I ask.

"Is what like?"

"I dunno. To.. I don't know how to say this. Be gay?" I ask.

Draco laughs. "I don't really know, it's not really different actually."

"What does it feel like? I mean, possibly loosing Havoc?"

Draco's expression darkens. "Like your whole world literally crumbles. You don't know what to do except make every moment memorable with them. Actually this morning was pretty memorable."

I'm confused though I can pretty much guess what happened.

"Havoc and I, well, there was a lot of kissing. I uhh, let's just say I made it memorable for him." Draco stutters out while a blush creeps onto his face. He looks guilty and amused and proud at the same time.

And then suddenly Draco whispers something in my ear of what I can only guess are details of what they did. But then a certain detail catches my attention. Draco sits back and holds Havoc in his arms once again.

"You? Did? You did that? Wow! On live television? You have balls of courage man." I laugh, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Yeah. But anyway. I'm going to go back to sleep now. Wake me when Havoc awakes." Draco yawns.

I laugh. Walking back to the fire, I silently beg I can make it back to Delilah. Oh how I miss her.

* * *

**Matty Walsh (14)  
****District Twelve**

I'm awoken by Winter at sunrise.  
He points to a gap in the trees were the sun peeks.

"Thought you wouldn't want to miss it." he says with a smile.

Winter eventually dragged me to the river. He dragged me all night and I feel guilty but I can't move my legs so I thank him anyway. We're right at the edge of the arena, between the river and the forest. The spot he chose is a small section of beach, a place where the river and the forest intertwine. Far away from any tribute around. Away from those terrible mutts. I watch as a red sun rises and sends a warm glow throughout the arena. As it climbs higher into the sky changes to a soft orange.

A breeze blows through as Winter hands me a sandwich of banana and something called peanut butter. I don't know what it is but it tastes amazing. I request more but unfortunately I ate the last banana. It's still a shock to see lush green trees instead of snow. I'm not used to the warm breeze that constantly blows or the scent of innocence as we walk or the flowers that spring up everywhere.

So far for the supplies we scored from the Careers, we did all right. We have another sword, a huge crate of medical supplies that seem never ending in bandages and anti-bacterial stuff. And plenty of food, oats, berries, nuts, bread, fresh fruit and almost all of it dried meat. Winter feeds himself from one of the three bags of mixed nuts and hands the rest to me when he's done. I find myself gorging on the cashews. I think they may be my favourite.

After my breakfast meal, I clean my hands with some of the water we have near by. In fact, I even remove my jacket and crawl feet first into the water. One small gulp proves that the water is in fact drinkable, and, ice cold. A few hours later I'm begging Winter into the water. He doesn't like it of course but soon he's laughing as well as I splash him with the water.

* * *

**Winter Hostage (17)  
****District Seven**

I jump off the small diving platform but as soon as I burst out of the water I can tell something's wrong. I feel my face fall and Matty notices it all too quickly.

"Winter. Winter, tell me what's wrong?" He asks me, fear clearly expressed on his face.

"They're back." Is all I say and Winter knows exactly who 'they' are.

I quickly drag Matty out of the water and re-organise the supplies. I pack all the food and medical and weapons onto the stretcher before I look at Matty. He gives me a hopeless look.

"Winter. Leave me behind. I'll only drag you down. You can win this. Let's face it, I was never going to win. Thanks so much for being there for me and being my friend. This is where our alliance breaks off. If I go with you they'll kill us both. Please Winter, just leave me. I love you, you're like a brother to me."

But I refuse to leave him behind. "No, no, no no. No I can't do that. No. You win. I die. Go home." I stutter out.

But Matty can be very stubborn. He opens his mouth but is cut off by a sound to his right.

"Just go. Thank you." is all he says.

I give him a quick nod and the old gesture of his District. A three fingered salute pressed to my lips and held outward. His eyes swim with tears and he returns the salute.

"Goodbye Winter."

"Goodbye Matty."

And then I'm gone. I bolt with the stretcher dragging behind me. I'm soaked to the bone from the river and my clothes are waterlogged. My hair flings across my forehead. But I can't just leave my buddy behind.

So I stay to watch. I climb a tree and make sure the supplies are hidden.

"Well, it's the Last Twelvie." roars a passionate Morpheus.

"You will die!" spits out Matty.

"Uh uh! I don't think so!" Morpheus growls.

I blink tears out of my eyes as Morpheus grabs the top of Matty's head. A knife is flicked out. I know what's going to happen and I don't want to look.

But I can't not look. I have to see this.

"RUN WINTER RUN!" Winter bursts out. And I know that's my cue to run. But I don't, I move my head to see Matty more clearly.

"Oh yeah. I'm ready."

"Alive is a big sad complicated word." Matty says, tears streaming down his face.

Mars and Nalin surround Matty.

"Alive isn't sad?" Nalin opinionates.

"It's sad when it's over." Matty smiles. Nalin nods, I think he understands.

And then Morpheus takes a swing at Matty's neck with his Bowie knife. Blood spurts everywhere and I begin sobbing at this point. Morpheus hacks at his neck again and I struggle to breathe properly. Marty turns in my direction and we make eye contact for the last time before Morpheus snaps his head off. Matty's body falls to the ground while Morpheus holds his decapitated head. The cannon fires.

I turn around at that point. I can no longer look. I bring my hand to my mouth and just cry silently. I pray to the gods that the Careers don't find me. I don't know if my prayer is answered at all, I couldn't care any less anymore, my only friend now dead. I can't stop crying. It's been two hours and my face is surely stained from my tears.

Darkness envelops my mind as light takes the world. My fingernails are bitten back so far they're bleeding. Before I know it, I've taken a knife out of Matty's bag and I'm holding it over my wrist.

Matty's knife. No, my knife now. It's that thought that does it. That last thought sends the knife sliding across my flesh, sending waves of pain to my brain. Beads of blood burst through the cut and soon another follows just below it.

And another.

And another.

And another.

And another.

And another.

Who knows how long I'm cutting for but soon my arm is drenched in my warm blood. Little patterns of blood streak my arm. Rivelets of blood leak over my arm.

Matty wouldn't want you to do this. I stop cutting. Pouring on some anti-bacterial fluid on my wounds up and down my left forearm I also bandage them. But it's not enough. I find myself on all fours, with my finger down my throat. Forcing myself to throw up my food.  
Bulimia.

I've suffered with bulimia since dad died. It's been under control for the past year but I can't take it anymore. I wish I were the one who was killed. I wish I were dead. What if I killed myself? It would relieve my pain so much easier. No one will miss me. Another wave of tears send me over the edge. I don't know where I am or what I say but I feel as if I'm floating on gas. Like I'm in between sleep and consciousness.

"Battles of death. Battles of survival."

_You hate your life Winter._

"A Master foretold."

_Why can't you just kill myself?_

"One to claim victory."

_Because you promised to Matty you'd win._

"And twenty-three to die."

_Why is Matty so important?_

"Insanity is in all of us."

_He's your only friend._

"For twenty-three to die."

_You're so sure about that Winter huh?_

"One shall revive."

_Jabbersnatch._

"Mutts are not always human. Watch the eyes."

_Go to sleep Winter._

"Weak. Tired. Hungry. Thirsty."

_But sleep will bring nightmares!_ I shout above to the voices in my head.

"Swim in oceans in fifteen."

At some point in time I don't think at all. I don't even move or think or even eat food. I just sit.  
Or even sleep...

* * *

**The Careers  
****Havoc Stark (17)  
****District One**

"When we were younger, I used to look at you and dream of us being together, never in a million years did I imagine my feelings returned. You were untouchable to me, something I could never have." I say to Draco.

I'm sitting in a chair (with some help of Kaleb and Draco) by the fire talking to Draco. Kaleb is organizing our supplies, rationing them.

"I wish you would've told me sooner, we would've had more time together. That doesn't matter anymore, because you'll always be with me now." Draco says soothingly.

A gust of wind blows through the trees, sending numerous leaves in the air. One even lands in my white blonde hair.

Draco reaches forward and takes the leaf out. I only look at his eyes; I've never noticed how blue his eyes are.

"Draco." I say in a deathly tone. "If I don't make it, win for me?"

"No, don't say that. You're not going to die!" Draco denies, as if refusing my rapidly growing internal bleeding is just a bruise.

"Draco-" I begin again.

"No! I refuse it! You are not going to die on me! Not now, not so soon. You cannot leave me so alone! I love you and you are NOT going to die!" Draco shouts, before leaning forward and crashing his lips on mine as if to silence me. It's a kiss that sends me over, one that I long for more. I kiss my lover back.

BOOM! We break apart at the sound of the cannon. They found a tribute and killed him.

God bless them whoever it is.

* * *

**Dylan Harkness (16)  
****District Nine**

The cannon was not expected today. After what happened both Skylar and I assumed that there would be no deaths this day.  
Obviously we were wrong.

I doubt it would a Career, although it could be Havoc Stark from 1. It's not Skylar so it's either the remaining guy from 12 or Crazy from 7. I don't want any more deaths from this place. Not from the nice guys. The only people who deserve death are Morpheus from 10 and Mars from 2. The rest of us should live! None of us deserves this! No one! Why can't we live in peace? But I know why, it's because we rebelled. We lasted 75 years with the Games, but then we rebelled again but we failed the second time and the rules were enforced even harsher.  
No one has rebelled since. District 13 was blown to pieces, this time for good.

"Who do you think it is?" Skylar questions.

"No idea but I think it's either Crazy from 7 or the last guy from 12." I reply. "A Career seems unlikely."

* * *

**The Careers  
****Mars Aemillianus (18)  
****District Two**

The walk back to the Cornucopia is long and boring. Unfortunately we could not find any other tributes to hunt down. We were lucky to even hear the laughs of Matty Walsh from 12. After that we searched for hours to find his ally Winter Hostage but he seems to have disappeared into thin air.  
Along with his supplies.

When we arrive home, Draco and Havoc seem to be sleeping. But a closer look shows them to be in a deep conversation. According to Kaleb, they've been talking all day. Involving a lot of kissing, talking and crying, deepening their relationship.

"So who did you find? I heard the cannon." Kaleb asks while cleaning his swords.

"Matty from 12. I killed him via decapitation." Morpheus beams proudly and his hands are covered in dried blood to show.

Kaleb pales at this new knowledge and I think some sort of memory is involved. I don't ask, it probably won't help me win this Game.

* * *

**The Careers  
****Kaleb Tides (17)  
****District Two**

Just as I'm cooking deer stake on the fire, the anthem plays and Matty's face shows in the sky. I feel so bad for Winter, I knew him even talked to him! I helped him gather supplies to help them to help Matty and his paraplegism. But now it's all been in vain. Draco and Havoc have deepened their relationship so much today. It's no longer all smiles and adrenalin from falling in love. It reminds me of when Delilah and I faced the probability of my death and me leaving her forever. We still face that anyway, I could die any moment.

I wish I'd never volunteered, I wish I had defied my father's wishes. We could have eloped, escaped the District and run to another. But I didn't. I volunteered to escape my father, to prove to him I'm not as useless as he thinks I am. I volunteered out of fear. When I return, I will show him what I've lived with, what I went though. How I do not need him in life.

Delilah I will return.. to you. I swear to you, I will. I stare at the fire for a time while everyone talks and socializes. I don't know how long but everyone falls asleep when I hear a small beeping sound. A sponsor! But I already have supplies, what else would I need?

I climb onto the top of my chair to catch the metal casket. As the silver parachute cascades on my hands I sit down back on my chair and read the number addressed. On it has a number and two letters. KT2. I can only assume it stands for my name and District. I force it open and there sitting on a cushion of silver felt is a letter of paper. In careful writing reads two words. Kaleb Tides.

I pick up the envelope and rip it open.

_Dear Kaleb,_

_Life is so hard without you. Everyone says I've gone mad without you by my side, let me explain. Ever since they games started I have not stopped watching since. I force myself to watch. I have to. Kaleb, you've done so well. I miss you Kaleb, I love you. Keep fighting for me, return home to me._

_Love,_  
_Delilah._

I read the letter over and over. I don't know how many times but I've memorized her words. Sometime while wiping away my tears, I slip away into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Winter Hostage (17) ****District Seven**

Only until I fall asleep does it occur to me. I finally remember the words I spoke during my mental breakdown. I guess I'm still having it but much less so.

_Yeah right Winter, you're hearing voices again._

I haven't eaten since Matty died, I can't eat at a time like this. I fall asleep as Matty's face flashes in the sky.

"Battles of Death, Battles of Survival.

A Master foretold.

One to claim victory and twenty-tree to die.

Insanity is in all of us.

For twenty-three to die, One shall revive.

Mutts are not always human. Watch the eyes.

Weak. Tired. Hungry. Thirsty. Swim in floods in 15."

Slowly, the meaning of the words come to me while I sleep.

_It means everything you crazy idiot!_

* * *

**The Dead:**

**Matty Walsh**  
**District Twleve**  
**Killed by Morpheus Harveys**  
**Killed 0**

It was so hard to write Matty off. He was a great tribute and so fun to write about, but i promise his death makes a turning point in Winter's life. Thanks for submitting him!

Some intense Draco/Havoc fluff today and a bit of smut. Really weird to write that since im a guy... hope u enjoyed;)

And yes the poem thingy that winter said is a real prophecy. to to figure it out when you give me a review.

A LOT less tributes now and so much easier to write because of less POV'S to write about and it decreases about every chapter from now on:)

Anyway hope you enjoyed, give me review if you really liked it or just to make me feel loved haha, anyway.. until next chapter. *wink* BYEEEEEEEE!

~CJ

P.S im not sure how many you guys read last chapter. i deleted a authors note chapter and that stuffed up to notification thingy.. sorry. GO CHECK IT OUT


	33. My Guardian Angel

**Dylan Harkness (16)  
****District Six**

The cave is still warm when I wake, there's almost no need for the sleeping bag. My stomach growls so I eat an apple and a quarter of the three large rolls of bread we have. I save the other quarter for Skylar. I don't plan on exiting the cave today except to go relieve myself. It was really hard not to pee in the cave during the blizzard.

When Skylar awakes, I ask him when he thinks the Feast will happen. There's usually one every Hunger Games, sometimes it's not really needed but they do it anyway to draw in more dead tributes. Sometimes it's for desperate urgencies if the tributes are in dire need. The only other reason is if the GameMakers have some horrible plan in mind and the tributes won't live if they have these necessities.

"I actually have no idea when the Feast will commence but I think it should happen in a few days. It's going to be as bloody as the bloodbath no doubt." Skylar replies while yawning and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I don't want anyone else to die." I confess.

Skylar looks up at me in surprise, his dark blonde eyebrows raised. "Not even Mars? Or Morpheus?"

"No, I mean, yeah. They're killers." I say defensively.

"Kaleb's a killer too!" Skylar points out. "So are both from 1."

"Yeah but, they've got lives. People that care about them. People they care about back."

"You're right though. None of us deserve to die. Not any of us still alive, not Matty, not Nitro, not Hunter. All of them deserved to live." Skylar says.

"This thing-" I begin, motioning to the arena. "The Games. It shouldn't even exist, it's evil. It's vile and cruel. They're just pathetic." I spit.

"Careful, saying that kind of stuff could get you killed in here." warns Skylar, his voice stern.

"I couldn't care less anymore, I've seen too much. Too much death. We're growing crazy Skylar. All of us are, insanity is in all of us."

Something resonates within me when I say that. Like I've heard it before. It's almost like déjà vu because I swear I know it from somewhere, but I can't pick it out.

"Insanity is in all of us." Skylar repeats in a whisper, his eyes closed.

And he's right; insanity _is_ in all of us.

* * *

**The Careers  
****Havoc Stark (17)  
****District One**

I know it's morning. I know it is; I can hear voices here and there. I don't have enough strength to open my eyes, just a flutter here and there to see what's going on. From only today I've seen glimpses of faces I know and have never seen. I see a boy I murdered, a man I loved, and a friend I know of. All of the faces are blurred, even the one that's always watching over me. The one that's never left my side, he's always been there for me and he's still here on my deathbed.

I know I'm dying; I'm in so much pain. A bruise on my stomach grows much clearer now, more defined and crisp. It's more purple than red now and I don't know if it's a good thing or not.  
Vomiting blood sure isn't.

My head hurts. I can't eat anything. I don't remember much. It feels cold but I'm sweating. The face that watches over me I can't remember the name of the owner. There's a word I've heard often this morning. Delirious, Hallucinating, Dead Man Walking, Insane. I don't know what they mean anymore, nothing matters anymore. I need to know the name of the angel standing over me, the one that's stroking my face, kissing me every so often. It doesn't help, his lips feel so cold against mine. I open my eyes again, his face is still there and another one looks down on me with a worried expression. Mixed with pity. He has black hair and he wears a dark red shirt.

The angel who watches me looks sad and I can see the tear stained cheeks, the red puffy eyes, and the black cloud that hovers over him. What is his name? I can't find the strength to speak anymore. I just moan and groan, barely forming words. Who is this angel that stands over me? He's been in my life my whole life. I know I know him, he's important to me. He's a friend, a lover, a protector, and a secret.

"It's okay Havoc. I'm here, I'm never leaving you, never never never." My angel guardian cries. He spoke a word, havoc. I know that word. People call me havoc. I know what it means; it means desolation, destruction, ruin, devastate, demolish.

How fitting for me for I myself am being destroyed, demolished, desolated, ruined. Or are I the destroyer, demolisher, ruiner, and devastator?

I catch another word. I couldn't hear it properly because I wasn't really listening. The pain was too much. It started with the letter D. I know that much. I blink open my eyed and black-hair-red-shirt had his hand on my angel's shoulder. I think my angel must care for me very much, why would he though? I've always been a dying boy. I died everyday waiting for my lonely angel to notice me, and finally he has.

My angel, oh my guardian angel. I try to touch his face with my hand and I notice how cool his skin is when I do.

"Lonely angel. Why?" I rasp.

* * *

**Draco Hoult (18)  
****District One**

I've been crying all night, all day all morning. I haven't slept, I can't sleep. I have to be with him. Mars is very hotheaded today, big temper and he might kill someone if they annoy him too much. He keeps looking at us, Havoc and I with severe hatred. Havoc is in my arms at the moment and his skin is very hot. He's sweating, and he's hallucinating. I worry for him and I don't think he's going to make it today.

Havoc keeps on moaning, he barely forms words but I keep on hearing: angel, lonely, guardian, pain, why, help. I don't think he remember much, not even me. It hurts so much when he calls me Guardian Angel. He doesn't know I love him.

The trees blow through a gust of warm wind, green leaves escape from the foliage and one of them brushes my face. The green grass smells incredible, everything smells incredible and flowers grow everywhere and I mean everywhere. Havoc moans and I break through a new fresh wave of tears, I kiss Havoc again, this could be my last time forever. His lips are unnaturally hot against mine and I have to wipe the sweat from his face every so often. I try to feed Havoc, he must be hungry but he wrinkles his nose at the food I've prepared for him and keeps his mouth shut. He doesn't even drink any water.

"It's okay Havoc. I'm here, I'm never leaving you, never never never." I say, pushing back his dark fringe away from his face. He looks lost and confused Havoc does.

"Draco, you have to say goodbye to him. He's fading quickly and you'll die if you don't say goodbye." Kaleb rumbles and he comforts me by placing his hand on my shoulder. Havoc chooses this moment to open his eyes before they shut again. Havoc's eyelids flutter and he strokes my face as they do.

"Lonely angel." Havoc wheezes. "My guardian. Why?"

Mars yells at Havoc to shut up but he uses much more colourful language. The midday sun shines down on us as I struggle to find my voice.

"Havoc, your family loves you. Havoc I love you. Havoc be safe, stay strong. Stay with me." I cry. Tears spill into the corners of my mouth and I'm greeted with the taste of salt.

"Angel. What you called?"

I have to swallow first to get rid of the lump in my throat. I cry again, heaving sobs wrack my body.

"My love, I'm called Draco." I sob to him; I bet he doesn't even know why I'm crying.

* * *

**Winter Hostage (17)  
****District Seven**

This is a nice spot. A very nice spot. A nice tree.

I can see everything from here, I can see _everyone_.

I haven't eaten food since... since... since... _It_.

I must live for _Him_. I have to hide, I can't show myself. I have to win. For _Him_.

My arm hurts, it hurts lots. I don't know how the cuts got there but my arms bleeds when the scabs crack.

I don't remember much when it happened. When _It_ happened, they must pay.

_They_ will pay, I must win.

* * *

**The Careers  
****Nalin Shyr (16)  
****District Four**

Mars is seething with hatred this morning, I don't know why but he's a time bomb, ticking away. I don't think anyone will be going hunting today. Mars keeps on looking at Havoc and he touches his sword whenever he does, I think it calms him down a little. Havoc's injuries are worsening. I doubt he has more than two hours left to live; Draco says he doesn't recognize him due to his internal bleeding but the bruising is only around his intestines and stomach.

If anything, Havoc has hit his head real bad when he fell from the Cornucopia, I do not think that Havoc's internal bleeding is at fault for his loss of memory. As for the hallucinations? I'm no expert but I'm pretty sure anyone close to death from natural causes goes insane in their last hours. I sure would. I look up to the azure sky, the puffy cream-coloured clouds brush across. Leaves blow around the arena due to the warm breeze and another flowers pops up down by my feet. Vines grow on the Diamond Cornucopia. Havoc let's out a moan and from the corner of my eye, I can see Mars tense up. He needs to let off some steam, he hasn't killed in a few days and insanity is inside of him.

Insanity. Insane. Any variation of the word. The word insanity is thought a lot in my mind recently and I've no idea why, it's been spoken about as well. Yesterday we - Kaleb and I - were talking about Arena Fever. We decided Mars and Morpheus were born with it and that the rest of us are getting it, Arena Fever. Mars and Morpheus were born with their love for murder. Insanity.  
Winter, the insane one from 7.  
Skylar and Dylan wherever they are have witnessed almost everyones death and surely they're going mad.  
Havoc and his injuries. Draco by losing his lover, his friend.  
Insanity.

Me by watching Helix's death.  
Insanity.

Kaleb, being away from Delilah for so long. Insanity. It's inside of us. It really is. Arena Fever. Mars and Morpheus don't talk about their roles of leadership now; we all know Mars is our leader, our Monster our Master. When I think of Master I feel a chill of cold air. Weird, the arena is never cold anymore. Ever.

Master.

Kaleb states at the fire as tears slowly drip down his face and I know he's thinking of Delilah. And then Havoc let's out another groan of pain. Draco kisses Havoc again. Another moan and Mars is the first to snap and scream.

* * *

**The Careers  
****Draco Hoult (18)  
****District One**

"That's it!" Mars roars. There's only one expression on his face, not anger or even frustration. It's the cold rage of hatred.

I flinch as Mars draws his sword, the silver metal gleaming as the sun shines on the polished material.

"I have always hated you two!" he roars, his sword dangling in his hand. "Both of you!"

"Even before you came out I hated you. I hate people from 1, always so flamboyant and taking care in their appearance!"

I just hold my hand on Havoc's chest as if touching him will calm me.  
It doesn't.

"The two of you, just so gay and it's frickin annoying! I hate you. You're gay, and it's disturbing! You're not even human! You're a sub-human scum! You should die, like the rest of you animals!"

OK I've always respected the opinion of others but Mars is taking it way too far.

"I've always wanted to kill you both. And you're slowing us down! I could've won if it wasn't for you two! You're a disgusting homosexual freak!" Mars spits, the saliva landing on Havoc's pants.

"Hey!" I shout, standing up. "I love him and you're never going to touch him! Over my dead body!" I shout, tears beginning to form. Oh god, why now?

"Oh I'm not? Well-"

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HIM!" I scream, I reach for my weapon but it's not attached to my belt.

"If you really loved him why did you volunteer? He volunteered to be with you, you idiot! Everyone knows only ONE! Can win, and that will be me!" Mars's dark brown curls are bouncing on his head, flying everywhere every time he speaks.

"Even if one of you lived, you would be without each other. This is why love is stupid. It gets you killed!" Mars shoots a dark look at Kaleb, who is just staring at the slowly burning fire.

"Take a look at him! Kaleb! He sits there, and does nothing! He can't do anything without his oh-so-precious-Delilah! This is what love does! It destroys you!" Mars raises his sword in front of himself, both hands grabbing the silver hilt.

"NO! That is not true!" I shout and cover Havoc's body with mine as if this could make a difference.

But Mars isn't one to sympathize to anyone. In fact he just looks at Morpheus and gives him a nod. Morpheus grabs a rope and I know what they're going to do, I clutch Havoc's dying body to protect him. A pair of firm hands grabs me and rips me away from my lover's torso.

"NO! PUT ME DOWN! HAVOC I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU HAVOC I'M SO SORRY! WAIT FOR ME, I'LL BE JOINING YOU SOON!" I shout while hot tears just pour down my face. Kaleb and Nalin just stand there, watching this all unfold and I know there's nothing they can do to help.

Morpheus puts a proper hold on me and ties me to the nearest tree, which happens to be three meters away, he forces me to sit and a rope ties my arms behind the trunk. Another rope ties my back to the tree. I just cry and cry and watch Havoc vomiting up more blood from his stomach. I'm so sorry. I know I'm going to die because Mars stands right up to me, throwing his sword between each hand.

"I'm going to murder you Draco. He will watch it, I'll make it last for days!" Mars growls to me but then Morpheus says a suggestion to Mars and a grin passes to his face.

"Or better yet, kill your friend and make you watch it."

Mars works his way to Havoc and holds the sword above his chest.

"HAVOC NO! I'M SO SORRY! HAVOC I LOVE YOU! I CAN NO LONGER PROTECT YOU, I WAS ALWAYS YOUR GUARDIAN ANGEL I'M SORRY" I sob and fresh fears fill my brain.

And then I hear it, Havoc's proper words today. "Draco. My Guardian Angel. I love you. Goodbye."

Mars tenses and as if in slow motion, I watch Mars plunge the sword inside Havoc's body. I flinch like I didn't expect Mars to kill him and more blood bubbles it's way through Havoc's mouth. His eyes snap open, awoken to fresh new pain. The sword Mars holds plunges multiple times. Once, Twice, Twelve times. I count the holes inside his body that are collecting blood quickly. Mars slashes his sword through Havoc's abdominal area and from here I can see the opening of his skin and his intestines I think begin to spill out.

"HAVOC!"

Mars grins and laughs as blood sprays across his face, the blood Mars wears splashes across his body and he laughs like a giddy child. I see Mars' muscles tense once more and I watch the sword tip dive inside Havoc's temple. Not much blood spurts out but then Mars pushes the blade forward toward his neck and his blood gushes out. I can hear Morpheus' booming laughter behind me.

The cannon fires.

I only cry harder as I scream. I know it cuts through the air and is being magnified throughout the arena. The shock of Havoc being ripped from my life like that overwhelms me and I can't breathe and everything goes black.

Goodbye my lover. Goodbye, my friend.

* * *

**Winter Hostage (17)  
****District Seven**

I flinch at the sound of the cannon.

Someone else has died and I think I'm screaming, someone else is crying. Someone has lost a person they love.

I'm thinking of the boys in the cave that I like to watch for a while but I know it couldn't have been them, there's no Master inside that cave.

A Career has died today, I'm certain of it. I think Master killed someone. I think he's gotten full control today, someone else shared his power. Today he has full power and our Master is being foretold.

It's like my mind hits a brick wall and I don't know why. Why would the phrases 'a Master foretold and Insanity is in all of us' mean something?

I _don't_ remember…

* * *

**Skylar Glass (15)  
****District Nine**

Dylan and I look at each other when we hear the cannon. At first I think it's Winter but he's too smart to die so fast.

It's definitely a Career. From years of watching Hunger Games, the Careers usually begin to turn on each other around the 10th day. It's only the 8th day though and I know this is going to be a slow Games. Most games last only ten days, some last till the fifteenth and rarely does it make it to the twentieth day!

"Who do you think it is?" Dylan asks.

"I think it's a Career."

* * *

**The Careers  
****Kaleb Tides (17)  
****District Two**

And finally he snaps. Mars killed Havoc; I dragged his corpse out to the field to be collected by the hovercraft. Draco passed out from the agony of losing Havoc. It's dark now and we're all waiting for Havoc's face to appear in the sky. Dinner was a cooked rabbit for me today, I'm trying to get myself used to arena food and not supply food. I know our alliance is becoming unstable now and who knows when we're going to break up.

Nalin and I have continued our "Who's insane" game and have added Draco to the list. He's never going to get over this and from what I know; he'll never forget it.

As I peel away the meat from the rabbit's foot with my teeth the anthem plays. We look up, and the only face to show is Havoc's smiling gleam. He looks proud and watching. Like an angel, a guardian angel. I look back at Draco and see him staring at the face in the sky and I know he knows Havoc really is dead.

* * *

**Winter Hostage (17)  
****District Seven**

The face is Havoc from 1. A Career, something I expected for I know that Skylar and Dylan are not dead, I can see them now as I glance at their cave. I feel like I'm waiting for something, for something to happen, for something I am to do but I just don't know what.

And I'm sacred for what it will be.

* * *

**Skylar Glass (15)  
****District Nine**

I stick my head out of the cave to see who died and I'm shocked to see Havoc Stark from 1. I'm shocked, surprised but in a way I'm really not. The Careers are falling apart and hell is breaking loose. If they are coming unstable now, only time will tell when we're all insane.

* * *

**Skorpii Redparth  
****Head GameMaker**

I'm not surprised to see Havoc die today. I was never surprised. But I am about my Jabbersnatches. I didn't feed them enough and they soon turned to cannibalism and ate each other. The last one died from loneliness. So I've had to design new mutts. I'm keeping them similar in terms of strength and size; the only thing really different is the tongues which are now forked and two feet long. Their fur is replaced by scales. Lizard mutts, I love the idea and I have only time to create these new beasts.

* * *

THE DEAD:

Havoc Stark  
District One  
Killed by Mars Aemillanus  
Killed 1  
Arena time of death: 08:12:48:25 (8th day, 12:48 pm)

Wow. OK So this chapter was really hard to write and i found myself on the verge of tears from the feels while writing it because of Draco's reaction and Havoc calling Draco his Guardian Angel. For those who are confused, Havoc had internal bleeding in his stomach and intestines, he would have died an hour later anyway and Havoc's insaity? he bumped his head when he fell and that affected his memory.  
i LOVE writing about Havoc and Draco and I hadnt realized how much i actually ship Dravoc. THANKYOU FOR SUBMITTING HAVOC SEEKERDRACONIS. Havoc is a great character and he really brings out Draco. When i first planned his death i only thought it would be _interesting _to see how Draco would react and wow, holy crap. You guys are in for a lot.

I know i have to focus on Skylar and Dylan more, i've had a few reviews about that and i really do try but this chapter i HAD to focus on Dravoc or else it wouldnt have worked. i do have a chapter planned for it though! i promise i do!

New mutts :D Lizard mutts. basically Jabbersnatches but lizard version.. i thought different mutts would be awesome :D hahaha.

ANYWAY. We have the final EIGHT tributes, and you know what that means? interviewing that families! but i'm not going to write about it, i find it really dull but i know im wasting an oppurtunity to really _know_ the tributes... i just find them really boring...

long authors note and yeah, until next time..

~CJ

P.S im going away for a while (4 weeks) pretty soon so i'll try to get the feast chapter posted before i go. yes there will be a feast. woo!


End file.
